Once Upon Tomorrow
by Rurouni-Wolf
Summary: AU: Sasuke has never been rejected by a woman before. He finds one who rejects him, and becomes an obsessed stalker of her. Unfortunately, she's not too happy, hates him, and runs into the arms of... ? OC x you choose Read please!
1. Chapter 1

RW: Me here, with another fic out. I'm soooo happy I've learned how to do this stuff (or, you know, randomly clicking things...) like upload... and... Anyways, this has been an idea floating around in my head for a week or so, and it just seemed like a really darkly funny thing to do. Plot is sketchy for me now at best, as most of my creative energies will be for _Sword and Shield_, so sessha would be sooooo happy if you'd read that one, too.

Author's Note: You guys get to vote on pairings for the OC. Here are the rules: 1. Has to be a guy. 2. Has to be no older than Neji. 3. Can be from any Hidden Village, except Sound, which means none of Orochy's minion's are eligible. (Of course, we all kinda knew that... I mean, seriously, who'd _want_ to date Kidimarou?) I have... _plans_... for them. Be afraaaaaiiiiid, Sound-nins, veeeeeery afraid. Kabuto: You're writing this fic, so of course we're afraid, you psychopathic little--- Authoress: I'm also going to rule the world, so OBEY ME! cue lightning flashes and ominous music abruptly scratching off as Kabuto switches off the record player and turns on the lights. Kabuto: Riiiiiight... 4. Can't be Itachi, but because I'm cruel then Kabuto's eligible. Kabuto: ...I'm going to-- Authoress: Aaaaaaaand, a little something to remember: there _will_ be a blowout battle between Sasuke and whoever you guys choose (well, I may veto for the guys I'm rooting for!) so if you'd rather see a battle between Sasuke and Shino, or Naruto, (hint, hint) rather than Chouji or Kanky, vote for them. And thus, the world's longest author's note ends. Enjoy!

Summary: Sasuke is the object of adoration of every girl in Konoha. At least, he always thought he was, but that was before he met the girl who not only isn't in love with him--she's beginning to hate him. And so, the stalked becomes a stalker.

Disclaimer: I no own, except OC and (lack of a) plot. Shoo.

_ Once Upon Tomorrow_

****

**_Chapter One: The Sighting_**

It was a crappy day.

I mean, come on, let's face it: it was a cold, wet, miserable day with hurricane-force winds and she had to be out in it. Would _you_ smile and say that it all served some divine purpose?

Well, she thought it served a purpose, but not exactly divine one. She felt like it was the cosmic joke.

And the fact that the wind sounded like laughter was_ not _helping.

So it has been established that it was a crappy day, she had to be out in it, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she was the world's cosmic joke. All in all, it was a fairly normal bad day for a civilian in Konoha, and she was happy with that. She respected and liked shinobi well enough, but not enough to ever think of becoming one--well, not for more than a few minutes, at least.

She tiredly pushed her way into the little cafe that she knew would be open tonight, setting down her laptop bag carefully and letting her books set on the table with a wet _thump_ before sitting wearily down herself. She looked like a drowned cat, and knew it. Of course, no one would ever accuse her of being the world's beauty, she thought to herself dryly. Average and pretty were probably the best descriptions. Then again, she'd never put _too_ much stock, time, effort, notice, etc. into physical appearances so it didn't bother her too much.

She wondered if people could die from rambling. If it was up to her luck, she probably would. Not that she was bitter or anything with life; she didn't have any bad blood--erm, her clan wasn't in the habit of slaughtering itself or keeping to Main and Branch sides, or become hosts for insects, so she figured she had it pretty good. And she did love her life dearly, content where she was. She could think and dream and wonder in her own little world (some may call it the mind) and her apartment, and for that she was truly happy. Above all else, she prized her freedom and independence. She liked it on her own, without romantic attachments, and intended to stay on her own.

And boyfriends had called her too independent.

Shaking the water off of her like a dog, she gave a quiet laugh at the insanity of her drifting thoughts and returned to the present time. She gave a cursory glance around the room, sizing up the people and their possible motives for being out at midnight in God-forsaken weather, and promptly ignored them.

"Hey! Long time no see!" a dusty-blond haired 20-something guy waved to her with a rag she hoped was mildly clean.

"Andrew," she grinned at him, happy that she'd come in during his shift. Anyone who tried something with her would face the wrath of one of her many platonic, she's-like-my-sister-so-I'm-way-overprotective guy friends.

Ah, it was good to be single.

"Whatcha doin' out this late at night?" he sat down in front of her, his boyish features lighting up with the chance of someone to talk to.

"You know, this, that, and the other," she waved her hand vaguely.

"Uh-huh. Planning world domination again?"

"Of course not, Min--uh, I mean, _Andrew_."

The two laughed at the old joke, shaking their heads.

"I'd better get back to work, but can you wait for me? I'll be getting off in about an hour, and I'll walk you home," Andrew said while standing up, stretching his tall frame with a crack or two.

"You know I'd like to, Andy, but I've absolutely _got_ to get the next chapter ready or the old man'll have my head."

"As long as it's just your head he's after."

"Andrew!" she said in a shocked tone, a hand over her mouth to cover her grin.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'..." he trailed off, grinning.

She shook her head, still chuckling, and gave a good look at the people again. Drunk... Insomniac... College student... Shinobi... Psychopathic serial killer... Homeless person... Doctor...

Wait. Back up.

What was a _shinobi_ doing in this part of town? This was pretty much a civilians-only residential area. It wasn't as if shinobi here were banned, or anything, it was just that they usually didn't hang around there too much.

And _yes_, the _shinobi_ was who had her puzzled.

She took a good look at him, not trying to hide her curiousity; she figured that it would be better to be blatant, since trying stealth against a ninja was like using water against a fish. Hmm... not bad. Not bad at all. Black, unruly hair falling into black-as-night eyes; pale, flawless skin forming a patrician face with a mouth that absolutely screamed of dark mastery (he was always in control and he knew it); all in all, an absolutely breathtaking visage of maleness.

Too bad she wasn't interested.

Too bad with looks that perfect he was probably gay anyways.

Bored with this delectably dangerous piece of perfection, she blew wet hair out of her eyes and moved on, eyes falling back on the college student. He was kinda cute, in that panicky oh-God-it's-finals-and-I-haven't-studied kind of way. Nah. Sighing, she threw down a tip for Andy, grabbed her things, and left.

_ Interesting. Clearly, she had seen him, and yet he had seen only... boredom._

_ He was not used to such a thing. When women saw him, they turned into mindless stalkers and fangirls, willing to risk everything for just a **glance** in their direction. They desired him, wanted him, adored him, threw themselves at him._

_ He had seen in her eyes only... rejection._

_ Very interesting indeed. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't used to such unconscious, **utter** rejection before. Rivalry, hatred, fear, yes. But never rejection. After all, he was **the** Uchiha Sasuke. Who could possibly reject him? And yet, she had... wholly and unconsciously, which was worse because it was so natural._

_ He got up, melting in the darkness. He'd have to keep a close eye on this one._

_ A very close eye, indeed._

So... whadda ya think? At least the idea's original... I think. I don't think I've read anything like this before, so if it's been done before, don't blame me. I just write what the plot bunny strikes at me.

Kabuto: ...when do I come in?

RW: grins Later, my little love-minion.

Kabuto: pushes up glasses I am neither your lover, nor your minion.

RW: whistles a random tune

Kabuto: Kill me. Kill me now.

Naruto: Ok!

Continue to see stalked-Sasuke become stalker!Sasuke. R & R, people! Or I'll send Kabuto and a drunk Lee after you!

Kabuto: Bad imagery, RurouniWolf.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

RW here! AN at the bottom. Naruto x OC is leading by one vote. (OK, the only vote!) Please let me know who you guys want to see my OC with! I mean, there's Gaara (God, if you guys choose him, I've got such cool scenes between him, OC, and Sasuke...) or Shino (even better battle scenes), or if you guys choose Naruto, I've practically got the whole NarutoxOCxSasuke thing mapped out. Okay, I've just got some juicy Sasuke angst, but still! Vote, people! It's your otaku right! Now, on w/ chappie 2!

Kabuto: Sigh. RW doesn't own Naruto, and never will. Thank God...

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Chapter Two: The First Meeting_

Life officially sucked.

Holding back a scream of frustration, she wove her way through the trees (she was sure they were trying to decapitate her) and tried to avoid their scratching branches. She was miserable, gouged by the stupid trees (did they really need _that_ many trees lining a sidewalk!), soaked to the skin, cold, and had a feeling she was being followed.

Oh, yes, life definitely sucked.

Letting out a stream of curses, she dropped into a crouch, back to the wind to give her a fair chance of seeing what the _hell_ was going on. As if on cue, a black shadow appeared in front of her, holding out a white hand to help her up.

He had simply… appeared. She didn't know how else to describe it to herself (and since she was a writer, she described _everything_), except that one moment he hadn't been there and the next he… had.

God, she had such a massive headache.

"Need help?" the rich, smooth voice asked with amusement.

"No, _thank_ you, I do _not_ need help standing up," she gritted her teeth, trying to push her way past the shinobi/psychopathic bastard/avenger, but he grabbed her arm and held it firmly. Not painfully tight, but not loose either.

Dear God, he was one of _those_.

"Get your hands off of me," she said in a voice so calm that it surprised her. Inside, her inner self was screaming at her to kick where the sun don't shine and run like hell. Funny, her inner voice was sounding more and more reasonable lately.

"Make me," he smirked, black eyes flickering with something that was either fury or amusement. It was a definite challenge, and the most infuriating part of the whole damn thing was that he didn't think she would take him up on it, or that she wouldn't succeed.

Well, she was happy to prove both assumptions wrong.

Twisting her arm like she'd been taught in self-defense class, she spun on her heel and ran off, picking her way through the littered back-alleys that she'd forced herself to memorize for just this kind of emergency. She stopped, heaving for breath, leaning against a building for a moment. She was pretty sure she'd lost him.

"Done yet?"

Damn, but she was beginning to hate this guy.

"Don't—pant, pant—you ever know when to—gulp—give up!"

"No, not really," he said dryly, and meant it.

Well… bloody hell.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen well," she wagged a finger in his amused face. His eyes watched it wag back and forth like he was entranced, until he looked up at her face and his black eyes captured her hazel-green ones.

"I am _not_ amused by this little cat-and-mouse game, you hear me! Just leave me the _hell_ alone, and you can be _sure_ that I will reciprocate! GO AWAY!"

Shivering with the cold and righteous indignation, she stalked off mumbling tortures she'd like to subject this stupid, _persistent_ bastard to. God in heaven! Why had she been assigned to be this little creep's object of obsession! All she wanted was to be left alone, for God's sake! She stopped in front of her apartment door, whirling around to come face to face with him, so close that if he just leaned a little bit further, their lips would…

She felt sick.

"Leave me alone," she was ashamed that her voice had a little tremble of begging, a pleading tone that she hadn't used since she was a child. Hated how she felt weak and useless _again_, and it battled with the cold fury deep inside of her, in a place where she couldn't—_wouldn't_—reach.

"I don't like having to repeat myself. _Make me_," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his cool breath sending shivers down her spine of something akin to terror.

"I'm happy to oblige," she whispered warmly back, before shoving him down several flights of stairs. A look of shock and something else crossed his face and she took the opportunity to lock the apartment door tightly behind her.

It wouldn't do much against a shinobi, but it at least made her feel better.

Grabbing various supplies/weapons and stuffing them under her pillow in case the creep came back during the night, she picked up said pillow and gave a long, muffled scream into it. Now she had a headache _and_ a sore throat; she was going to kill that guy if he ever came around again.

What frightened her most was that she was only half-joking.

Groaning, she buried herself under the covers and went into an uneasy sleep. Black eyes watched her for a long time before fading away like a wraith of the night…

_

* * *

__She'd pushed him down the stairs. _

_She'd **actually** pushed him down the stairs._

_Him! The one who all women adored, worshipped, devoted themselves to! He who could make the women of any village his slaves and love him for it!_

_It boggled the mind._

_Well, his mind, anyway._

_Maybe that said something._

_He gave a short growl of frustration, rubbing his right shoulder. He'd been so shocked at her adamant **refusal** of him that his lightning-fast reflexes hadn't been fast enough to right himself in time, and thus he now had some bruises on various places of his body. His mind drifted back to how she'd looked as she slept; she was so vulnerable then, like a little child that begged to be protected…_

_Too bad she was such a hellcat when she was awake._

_To him, at least._

_He sighed, sitting in the chair of his room in the massive, abandoned Uchiha complex. Brooding, his chin resting on his cupped hands, empty black eyes surveyed an even emptier house. She intrigued him; she awoke a spark of curiosity that he'd thought had died long ago. Curiosity for something other than power, or revenge, or hate—it was like he was awake in the sun again, and all of his life had been one long, bad dream…_

_That might have been pushing it a little bit._

_So he was curious about her. So what? Anybody would be interested in the (only!) woman who'd ever denied him, he defended to himself. _

_Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard his brother laughing…_

_His face twisted into a snarl that, on anyone else's face, could have been a smile…_

* * *

Whoo-hoo! I updated! THANK-YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I am trying so hard to keep this in the original vein that it came to me as: a dark comedy. I try to balance the two forces together, but I'd appreciate opinions. :p Next chapter is going to be so freakin' hilarious—even for me, and I'm writing the stupid thing! All I'm going to say is this: it involves Neji and TenTen doing some recon on what has the Uchiha so obsessed, Sasuke meets OC at a café, Lee's there, and there's a whole lotta misunderstandings… Wrong? Probably. Funny? Definitely. Kudos to anyone who spotted the (paraphrased?) Aburame Shino quote in this chappie! As always, PLEASE R & R! Sessha is asking so nicely, too. See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I LURVE YOU! I now have 2 votes for Naruto x OC! I'm _so happy_! sugarycandlelight, I don't hate Orlando Bloom it's just that I loathe him. The guy's too bloody _perfect_. And I don't know how to reply back to your reviews (thankyouthankyou for reading _Sword and Shield_!) so I'm replying to you here. TT sessha hates technology... Kenji-Star (sp?) your critique rocks. And yes, faithful? readers, I _do_ have too much time on my hands, so I'm updating again. REVIEWERS ROCK!

Kabuto: RW doesn't own us and never will. I shall now do my happy dance...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

Chapter 3: Of Misunderstandings and Crickets 

"Tell me _why_ again we're doing this?" Neji gritted his teeth, his monotone voice barely able to be heard by his partner. TenTen rolled her eyes, used to such behavior from the control-freak Mr. Our-fates-are-decided-from-birth Hyuuga.

Honestly, she wondered why she even put up with the guy.

"Tsunade-sama wants to know what's making the Uchiha broody," TenTen replied patiently, like she was explaining something to a small child.

Sometimes, she felt like she was.

"Broody?" Neji raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement.

"Fine, edgy."

There was a pregnant pause as the two waited for the obvious.

"No, broody's more accurate."

It was all they could to keep in their laughter.

* * *

She bit her lip, cocking her head to the side, completely and happily oblivious to the figure watching her from across the street. The weather had cleared and blown the cold front out, so she was sitting at an outside table at the _Joy of Life Bistro_. Whenever it was sunny out, she loved to head there and do some writing. Today, however, she was faced with an absolutely life-or-death decision that all of Konoha could balance upon. The responsibility was heavy as she coolly weighed the options, knowing time was of the essence. All she had time to do was decide the fatal question: 

Cheese or pepperoni?

Finally making her decision, she nodded to the waitress and gravely told her order. Said waitress rolled her eyes at the antics of the girl, used to her somewhat _odd_ behaviour, but never said anything because the girl gave such generous tips.

Taking a huge gulp of her Dr. Pepper, she waited for her pizza to arrive with anticipation, her stomach already singing the Hallelujah Chorus to being fed. Hmm. Maybe she should work that into her story…

"_The heroine was wracked with the agony of starvation, but she refused to accept bread from the man who had killed her beloved …"_

Crap. She _still_ hadn't thought up a name for the Lady Maria Susana's lost love. She snickered; it was a wonder she sold any books at all, stuffed to the literary brim with cliches as they were.

It was good to be a sadist.

_

* * *

_

_He was fully aware of the pair from the idiotic Maito Gai team watching him. He didn't care; so they were spying on him. It hadn't been the first time since the dobe had literally dragged his mangekyou-mangled body back to Konoha with a smile that the Leaf-nin had kept an eye on him. He smirked to himself; they obviously still thought him a threat, even though he had renounced his allegiances to Sound. His eyes darkened; his allegiances may have changed, but his acquaintances hadn't. He still kept in touch with his former "comrades" and he didn't care if Konoha knew or not._

_Though he'd preferably keep it "not."_

_Snaking his way through the dense crowds of the popular restaurant, he sat down at his girl's table and smirked._

_"Miss me?"_

* * *

She nearly choked on her pizza slice. Pointing her finger at him, again, all she could do was shriek. 

"You! You—you—you—you you you!" she accused him.

"Such a brilliant conversationalist," he replied sarcastically, his voice never breaking cool monotone, icy jet eyes boring into her.

She glared at him, and huffed, turning back to her food and attacking it with a vengeance. Mm, pizza… She let her mind wander away as he sat there in self-sustaining silence. Oh, look! A cricket! Run away, little cricket! You can make it!

She had a distant, goofy grin on her face as she mentally cheered the little cricket on.

* * *

"Damn!" Neji swore. TenTen turned around anxiously, weapons in her hand instantly. Had the Uchiha started something? Was is a Sound attack? Akatsuki? 

"What?" she whispered in a clipped tone, prepping herself for the battle ahead, adrenaline slamming through her veins.

Neji snorted.

"Lee's here."

TenTen nearly fell flat on her face. She swore that gravity had seemed in that one, brief instant like it had been about to make her eat dirt but she quickly righted herself. After all, she wasn't a Leaf kunoichi for letting a little thing like gravity stop her—or whatever the strange sensation had been.

"He's sitting at an angle from the Uchiha's darling," Neji drawled, nodding tightly toward the bobbing mass of hair.

And that was just his eyebrows.

"…so?" TenTen stole a glance at Neji's taught face and the veins sticking out near his eyes.

He was going to give her a migraine one of these days.

Wait. Too late.

"She's staring at him, and—" his voice broke off in horror.

"Who? Uchiha?" TenTen asked, puzzled. It was not uncommon for women to stare at the Lone Uchiha Survivor. Actually, it wasn't too uncommon for even _men_ to stare at him, either.

Ah, the curse of beauty.

"She's _smiling_," Neji finished in a hoarse whisper. He hadn't looked so horrified since he'd found out that Gai had started reading Icha Icha books to find out how to best Kakashi.

It was an image that still disturbed him.

TenTen studied the girl, followed her line of vision with an accuracy that came from being a weapons master (and a girl), and gave Neji a strange look.

It was obvious to her that she was watching the cricket.

TenTen became engrossed with the cricket's plight as well. She cheered silently when he managed to avoid the huge human feet, nearly rose when it looked like he wasn't going to escape in time. So involved did she become, that she tuned Neji's silent rambling (the Hyuuga was the only person she knew that could chatter on for hours without saying a single word) and his growing need for therapy.

Massive amounts of therapy.

See, Neji, being a guy, had jumped to far different conclusions than TenTen's logical (and right) assumptions; from his vantage point, and the angle of the Uchiha's girl's eyes, it looked like she was staring, with a big goofy grin, straight at Lee's…

Neji wondered if maybe he was going to throw up.

And he did.

_

* * *

_

_He was being denied. Again. How she was able to completely isolate him from her thoughts so that she **forget he was there** was beyond him. He had singled her out, lavished his precious attention on her mediocre self, and she **still** rejected him?_

_He wondered if maybe she was completely sane._

_Scowling, (though no passersby could have noticed a change from his usual expression) he followed her eyeline and stared unblinkingly._

_See, Sasuke was a guy. And, being a guy, he jumped to the same conclusions that poor Neji had: she was watching that disgusting hairy blob's—_

_He gave a low growl, deep in his throat, and shifted to block her view with his face. She gave a low grunt of distress and cocked her head left, still munching on pizza._

"_Like what you see?" he snarled at her, eyes dark(er) with fury._

_Uchiha Sasuke didn't even catch her eye and **Rock Lee** did?_

"_I wasth whatching the dick—"_

"_Don't. Say. Another. Word."_

_His hand itched to lash out and knock some sense into the girl. He was Uchiha Sasuke! And she was attracted to that—that—thing!_

* * *

Neji moaned, wishing his stupid Byakuugan was as bad as Hinata's so that he hadn't been able to read the girl's lips. 

Oh, yes, his therapist would be able to buy that new Porsche after all.

"What? She was watching the cricket," TenTen gave him another strange look.

* * *

She gave a sigh of relief as the little Cricket That Could escaped safely into the grass to live out his life freely according to his Cricket Way. 

Maybe she'd been watching too much anime lately.

Nah.

"You _stupid_ **stalker**, I was watching the damn cricket."

Paying, she threw a wad of cash on the table for a tip and stood up, walking off.

He could only stare at her with open-mouthed astonishment, before giving a feral grin.

_

* * *

_

_The chase was on. _

* * *

Hee! I've learned how to use the line-thingies! I split up each POVs so you could tell when there was a break. And before Hinata fans kill me about the Byakuugan line, that was _Neji_ thinking that, not my opinion. But, hey, be sure to vote and tell me yours! R & R!

---RW


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I updated. :) I was actually surprised how popular the last chapter was. To be honest, I felt a little guilty about putting it up there, since it was straying a bit from the pace I'd tried to set for the previous chapters (and I thought it was the worst chapter I'd ever written). _Buuuuuut_... (hee, hee!) Chapter 3 was what had inspired me to do this piece; that was the first scene I'd thought up, and it struck me as so funny I had to write a story about it. And the line below "he had a personality like evil dobe wallpaper" had come to me, and I had to work it in somewhere. Because that's so _Sasuke_. Yay! Naruto x OC is ahead by 3 votes! I've got so much good angsty stuff worked out for that, and I've decided that no matter how voting goes, Gaara _will_ be in the fic, though not in the way anyone may imagine... And because I havetoo much time, I'm thinking of starting another fic (yes, groan.) It'll be much darker than this one, with less humor, andwill center around a female OC and, of all people, Kabuto. Kabuto:...I amnow going to commit seppuku... I'll start it after I finish this, though, so don't worry, _OUT_ (hey! I just figuredmy fic'sfirst-letter thingie spells out! Too cool!) will still come first.

To my so verymuch beloved reviewers: (YAY! YOU GUYSSO TOTALLY ROCK!)

Anonymous person: Yay! Always glad to please.

Sugary-candle-light:It's definitely _not_ going to be a Sasuke x OC, sorry if you were confused on that. It's all one-sided anyways (andfor Sasuke, it's more about controlthan anything else.) Andabout the whole Neji/OC/Sasuke triangle, I'd already been thinking along those lines (except the OCwon't go for either!) so I'll work it in for your honor. ;) And remember, just because Nejiand TenTen wereassigned to spy on them togetherdoesn't necessarily mean they're a couple, just that they work well together. :) And yes, for some reason Neji puking strikes me funny.Thanks for your reviews, I adore them. (and how do I reply to you:( I can't figure out how...)

Lady Crymsyn: Thanks!

Mitsuhime: None taken, after all, I'm a girl. I probably should have mentioned that... :p

Angel-Rage: W00t! Thank-you so much! I blush:) I try to keep itso I'll have people asgreat as you guys reviewing! You're taking over the world too? Hmm... Shall we strike up an alliance? > :) Hee. And the Kabuto storyI'm considering is about a girl who jokes she's going to take over the world, thenKabuto comes in and the whole thing turns deadly real... I figure it's for all of us girls who are taking over the world. Thanks again!

Love Cherry: Yay! Can't figure out how to reply, so I'mdoing it here. :) Because I'm so technologically advanced (not!) Thanks so much for voting!

Kenji-Star:Once again, dude, your critique was right on. BTW, have any of you guys noticed that Sasuke and the OC have never been introduced?>:) _That's_ going to be... interesting... to write. :P

Meinos877: Yay!You were my first vote! Sorry I haven'tput you in until now. Forgive sessha?

Sanzo Lover: You guys are the reason I try to update as quickly as humanly possible. Like I said, YOU GUYS ROCK!

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Chapter Four: It's Wallpaper, Not Wallflower_

_Or In Which Wallpaper Should Be Treated Like Wallpaper_

Life was good.

She had simple pleasures, really. A big soda, a good book, and a willow tree to sit under was pretty much the most she asked out of life (today.) Her stupid stalker hadn't been around for a couple of days, so she could heave a sigh of relief and hope he'd gotten killed on a mission.

Then, of course, the guilt set in because (though she didn't always act like it) she was a kind person. _Gentle_ was not an adjective that had never been tagged to her—of course, her stalker was an exception, as were most romantically inclined guys. So she hoped that he hadn't been killed, just been seriously injured.

You know, a long stay in the hospital and all that.

Amnesia, she admitted, she prayed for. After all, if the guy had _that_ much free time on his hands to obsess over her, then he obviously didn't have much of a life.

At all.

Ahh. Warm sunlight… a gentle breeze… an exploding tag dangling from a kunai embedded in the trunk right next to her ear… birds singing…

Wait. Rewind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed unashamedly, scrambling out of the way before she was turned into a human shish kabob toothpicked on the remains of the massive tree.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU STUPID!" she shouted, apologizing to the trees.

I mean, she wasn't a kunoichi. She didn't carry weapons she could just randomly throw out. She didn't know any jutsus. She didn't know much taijutsu. And she _certainly_ didn't have a wicked, kick-butt bloodline that she could randomly discover/awaken because _someone was trying to kill her_.

She hated being normal at times like these.

Suddenly a black flash pushed her out of the way, strong arms scooping her up to hold her protectively to his lean, muscled chest, smirking down at her, black eyes shining with possession and protectiveness.

She'd rather take her chances with the assassins.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted, pounding uselessly against his chest.

He nearly dropped her from shock.

"You'll be killed," he gritted his teeth, trying desperately to remain cool.

She gave a snort and he sighed, knocking out the attackers and dropping her unceremoniously on the ground from three feet up. She somehow managed not to klutz over anything and brushed herself off, ignoring her beautifully dark shadow that trailed her home.

* * *

_He was getting so very frustrated with this little twit of a girl. Here he had bribed some Sound-nins to attack her so that he could save her, and she had reacted more violently to **him** than to the bloody people trying to **kill** her!_

_Well, **that** was a $20 wasted._

_He tried to hover protectively, like he'd seen Rock Lee do around Sakura during missions, but he was more irritated than anything. He was not a wallflower by nature; even when not actively seeking attention, his presence just managed to shout itself out. However, around **her**, he might as well have been bloody wallpaper! Did **nothing** he do impress her? Why couldn't he dent that armor of hers? Was she just **immune** to him?_

_Impossible._

_He entered her apartment first, to "check" for danger and to claim it with his chakra. She brushed past him and stalked off to the kitchen, without saying a word._

_So. Maybe he was making some progress after all; she hadn't thrown him out—_

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"_

_Yet._

* * *

The nerve of that guy. How dare he just waltz into HER apartment like he owned the place? And by the way the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up, she guessed that he had done some freaky stalker-shinobi thing.

She briefly considered moving.

No, she couldn't afford it. And besides, damn it, this was her house, her life! Let him leave! She growled warningly at him as he leaned against the wall opposite the one window in her living space, watching her from under his obsidian bangs.

Well, since he had a personality like evil dobe wallpaper, let him be treated as such. Grabbing a bottle of cold water out of the fridge and pouring it into a disposable cup, she sat down at her small kitchen table and stared out the window of her kitchenette. Pretty clouds… Did Orlando Bloom have bad hair days? When was the new POTC movie coming out? Summer was sooooo far… But she was patient, she could wait. If an echo could be given a voice of its own, was it still an echo? If she murdered this idiot in self-defense, could she escape prison time?

With her luck, probably not.

"Should I stay the night… just in case?" he nearly purred, his voice soft and dangerously silky, pausing suggestively. He had appeared so startingly close that she jerked reflectively…

And accidentally threw icy-cold water all over his face and shirt.

He looked so exasperated and put-out, like a half-drowned cat, that she couldn't help but laugh, hard. Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she gave him an easy, lop-sided grin and shook her head.

"Out, boyo. I've not time nor patience to baby-sit."

She shut the door, still chuckling.

* * *

_She had treated him like a child. Like a damn **child**! No one had treated him like that since—since—_

_**Itachi**._

_He wanted to march back in there and rip the door off its hinges and make her acknowledge him. Her gently laughing dismissal had been even worse than her hellishly angry ones because of the bloody **finality** of it. Now it was personal, more than just a need to prove that he could have any woman without trying._

_Now it was more._

_He gave a cruel smirk and slunk off. She would see; oh yes, she would see that she was **his** now, to protect and destroy._

_She would see._

* * *

Neji scowled; he hated what he considered baby-sitting duty. So what if Uchiha's woman was spurning him? So what if her eyes had sparked attractively when battling for the sanctity of her domain?

So what if he wondered what it was like to have a hellion like that as his woman?

Purely hypothetically, of course.

Just to rub it in the Uchiha's nose.

White eyes watched her closely, giving the ghost of a smile as she nearly shoved the Uchiha down the stairs (again.)

_Curiouser and curiouser…_

* * *

In case you guys didn't know, Neji sees her by activating the Byakuugan. And so, the 3-sided cat-and-mouse-and-cat game continues. Oroooooo... sessha's beginning to get a headache. R & R, and be sure to vote! Voting doesn't end until (at least) chappie 12, so I'm giving you guys plenty of time. :P So review, vote, and have a great day! (not necessarily in that order.) See ya!

---RW


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I updated! Go me. About the whole rushed together words on the last chapter, I have _no _idea how that happened, except that it must have been FF Net. :( Oh well. :P THANK-YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR VOTING/REVIEWING! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! And here is my response section:

eternalwings15: lol. My computer's the same way. It hates me (probably because I hit it so much.) Thanks so much for reviewing anyways:)

YamiKitsuneKami: Yes, she _is_ mean to him, but he deserves it! Glad you like and thanks for reviewing!

Lady Crymsyn: Aww, thank-you so much! It means so much to sessha!

sugarycandlelight: Sasuke's getting _very_ desperate, but it'll get worse later on. And yes, Neji's involvement is upping all of it to a whole new level. And it's a joy to reply to you and answer your questions. :) It's fun! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Sanzo-Lover: Don't feel bad, life's busy! And Sasuke won't kill you because then he'll have to face my OC who'd... hurt him, and he's afraid of her :P Thanks SO MUCH for voting! Woot!

butterfly-grl4: Um... Nope, sorry, isn't Sakura. Forgive sessha? But I tried to work pink in this chapter for you to make it up to ya, and when I finish this and focus on _Shield and Sword_, I promise SasuSaku goodness (or Sakura goodness, if you don't like SasuSaku.) That okay? ;)

Kenji-Star: Yes, disturbingly funny. > : ) Heh, heh. :) Thanks! I hope you like this chappie, I was sitting in front of my comp thinking, "I've got to write _something_, I want to update for these wonderful readers, but _what_?" I originally was going to make it what the next chapter is going to be, but for some reason "pink" stuck in my brain, and I figured I'd write this instead. :P Hope you guys like! Thanks for reviewing!

PimpTroyce: Thanks so much for voting! SESSHA LURVES YOU GUYS! ;) Glad you like it.

Angel-Rage: Wow. I don't know if you got my message to you, since my comp froze as soon as I hit sent, so I'll respond to you here. :) You rock. Seriously. I couldn't ask for a more wonderful person to review, and I am so beyond honored that I made it to your fave list. : 0 That's me, shocked. :) I almost cried, it made me so happy. lol, and yes, Sasuke's psycho but Itachi's cruel. As we shall see in this chapter... the pink unicorn stalker!Sasuke, with a buildup of onesided Neji/OC. And my ideas just come randomly... :) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

_**Once Upon Tomorrow**_

_Chapter Five: Pink Isn't Sasuke's Color_

Shinobi were insane.

It was a well-known fact; they killed, decimated, read Icha Icha books, and otherwise caused havoc as a profession.

That had to have an effect on the brain.

She firmly believed this as she watched the idiot that had become the bane of her existence walk beside her, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to them. She considered, for a brief moment, shouting "GO AWAY YOU STUPID STALKER!" but decided against it.

After all, "revenge was a dish best served cold" was the saying.

Who was she to buck against tradition?

_

* * *

_

_He watched as she refused to even acknowledge his damn presence, eyes following her as she got an impossibly large ice-cream cone. It was nearly a foot high of some dreadfully **pink** color (which he'd never been too fond of, due to an unfortunate incident when he was a little boy) and wondered at the poorly-concealed grin on her face._

_Perhaps she was going to invite him to share it? After all, a girl **that** short couldn't **possibly** be able to eat it all. It was an uncharacteristically sweet gesture that warmed his heart. So she was capable of things so innocently romantic? He gave a small smile of satisfaction that he had, indeed, been wearing her down enough to this point._

_Yes, indeed, she truly was **his**._

_There was that grin again—something about it seemed… off… though, of course, it was probably just strange to see her smiling at him. She was acknowledging him! She was going to ask if he'd forgive her for her behavior towards him! He! Had! WON!_

_Smiling like the cat that at the cream, he fully expected to help her finish that cone._

_And, in a way, he did._

* * *

"Mr. Psycho Stalker?" she cooed sweetly. 

That should have been his second warning.

"Hai?" he grunted, pretending not to be staring at the huge tower of pink ice cream.

"Will you please leave me alone and go back to your pathetic excuse for a non-life?" she asked sweetly, a hint of a blush on her face.

That, of course, was the third warning.

"No."

She pouted for a moment, (fourth) then shrugged, giving him the absolutely most oh-silly-me-I'm-just-a-helpless-normal-girl-under-your-charms giggle (FIFTH!) and sashayed (SIXTH! RUN, YOU IDIOT, RUUUUN!) over where he sat on the park bench.

And promptly dumped the entire thing on top of his head.

_

* * *

_

_Shocked eyes stared at her wordlessly through a film of pink. The cold seeped into his head, chilling him, but he realized belatedly that the blush wasn't of flirtation, but of barely restrained rage._

_He'd always been rather dense that way._

_He just sat there as she walked off, assaulted by memories of his tragic past…_ _

* * *

_

_Sasuke Memory: The Pink Incident_

_He wasn't always a brooding, psychopathic stalker. At one time, he had been a psychopathic, brooding little boy who adored his older brooding, psychopathic brother, Itachi. (That, of course, was before the whole "Hey, let's extinguish my whole clan so I can travel with bad-breath Shark-Boy and freaky Just-What-Is-He? Snaky-Dude!" incident.) But as a child, he had one deep, dark secret that no one knew:_

_He had a pink Hello Kitty plushie._

_Now, many little boys needed "lovies" as children. There was absolutely **nothing** wrong with that; it taught them to nurture and comfort, even if they were inanimate objects. And, being so young, he didn't know that pink was a "girl" color; being only the ripe old age of five, he knew little about "guy" and "girl" codes._

_However, none of those other nurturing little boys had a brother like Itachi._

_He was willing to bet no one else had a brother quite like Itachi._

_Ever._

_So Itachi had taken it upon himself to teach poor little Sasuke about "manly" things, like nail polish and hair bands, and how to give manicures so that no matter what the mission, he could always remain at his hottest._

_As such, the poor plushie could **not** be tolerated._

_Every time little Sasuke would reach for his "Kiddy-Tat", Itachi would hold it above his reach and laugh, chibi-Sasuke jumping up desperately to free his poor lovie, to no avail. And this passed on for many weeks, until Itachi grew bored with this torture. While he loved seeing his little brother cry, the repetition-repetition-repetition was grinding his nerves._

_And he was missing his favorite soaps._

_So, being the freakin' evil genius that he was, he devised a way to so traumatize poor Sasuke that he'd never look at the color pink without shivering in manly horror. All he needed was piece of rope, some ketchup, and said damn plushie._

_After gathering his supplies, he waited in the lavender gloom of his room._

_Of course, Sasuke knew nothing of this. All he knew was that it was getting dark out in the garden, dinner would be starting soon, and he was hungry. But first, he had to make sure that Kiddy took his medicine; he'd been having a little sniffle lately at their tea parties and it had Sasuke concerned. _

_So, being the kind, loving little boy that he was, he had bought a bottle of invisible medicine with invisible yen, and made sure that Kiddy took a full invisible cup full every night before dinner, since you should always take medicine on an empty stomach._

_Racing up to his room after only tripping twice, he saw that Kiddy wasn't there. Frowning, he hesitantly tapped on Itachi's door. Getting no answer, he slooooowly turned the doorknob, heart pounding in his little chest. The door creaked slooooowly open and he stepped in to the shrine o' evil._

"_Oh Saaaasuuuke…" a disembodied voice whispered._

_Sasuke nearly wet his Pull-Ups._

"_I-Itachi-nee-san?" his voice quivered._

"_SAAAASUUUKE…!" the voice boomed in a high voice._

"_I WANT MY KIDDY!" Sasuke sniffled, moving into a defensive posture that he'd seen a grey-haired shinobi use._

'_He's using **that** idiotic non-jutsu?' Itachi rolled his eyes._

"_I'm right…" the voice trailed off. Itachi smirked, fingering the flashlight._

"…………_?" Sasuke held his breath._

"_HERE!" the high, squeaky voice shrieked._

_Itachi clicked on the flashlight, illuminating a decapitated, bleeding Kiddy with its head floating **right in front of Sasuke's face**._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, running out like the fires of hell were after him._

"_What is going on here?" Sasuke's mother demanded. Sasuke, sobbing, had buried his face in her skirt (she'd run out of jeans to wear, she swore that Itachi was going to start doing his **own** laundry.)_

_Itachi languidly walked into the room._

"_Oh, nothing, Mother. I was just teaching Sasuke a new jutsu."_

"_Itachi! You know Sasuke's too young for things like that! He hasn't screamed like that since the on-air Icha Icha Christmas special 'accidentally' came on!" their mother scolded, her hands on her hips and death in her eyes._

"_Yes, Mother. It won't happen again."_

_The matter was dropped, and the rest was history. But sometimes, in the still of the night, if he went in Itachi's room, he swore that he heard a high, squeaky voice whispering his name…_

_He hated the color pink._

_Stalking back home, he ignored the strange stares and stifled giggles of strangers. Sakura, who had been talking with Ino, nearly swallowed a fly while Ino dropped her cellphone. Shikamaru and Chouji just **stared**, Kiba laughed and pointed while Hinata tried not to giggle, Lee demanded if Sasuke's youthly vigor had overtaken his senses and TenTen just took pictures._

_Oh yeah. Blackmail, baby._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME'S A PINK UNICORN!" Naruto pointed and laughed, clutching at his ribs. With the cone still on his dripping pink head, he did, indeed, look like a pink unicorn._

_He really, **really** hated the color pink._

* * *

Yes! She had done it! It had been a whole three hours and no sign of that stalker! Woot! Go her! 

Suddenly she stopped, her stalker-senses tingling. She turned around slowly, praying that her paranoia was misplaced…

Only to stare into blank, white eyes and a knowing smirk.

* * *

She was so _very_ interesting. She had caught his attention, which was no easy feat. 

"Hello. I am Hyuuga Neji."

All she did was scream.

_Very_ interesting.

* * *

This had more Sasuke than usual, but it struck me as so funny, I had to write it. Hope you guys like it! 


	6. Interlude: Inuzuka Kiba

Hi! RW here. Sorry if this is totally misplaced, but I wanted to try something in a different vein. I was thinking about the next chapter (I totally promise some Sound-nin hilarity!), and I started thinking about this interlude, which is the first time I've ever tried to get inside a character's head. : 0 I was lying in bed thinking "I've _got_ to update, but this stupid thing'll bug me until I get it out!" so if this is too serious, sessha apologizes. Stuff like this probably belongs more in _Shield and Sword_, anyways, which I have been _painfully_ neglecting, but that's in such a different direction and this one is a little easier to write, anyways. If I can, I'll get the next true chapter up today, but it's my mom's b-day, and I adore her, so... / Don't blame sessha if she doesn't get the next true chapter up today. :( But, like I said, next time you guys get to see the bribed Sound-nins, and what I've got in my head is pretty funny. The story'll take a slightly darker comedic tone, because I've been recently inspired (read as: last night) by a poem I haven't thought of in months. So I'm using that as inspiration for Neji-OC-Sasuke goodness. :) Forgive sessha?

THANK-YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'm posting this early, 'cause I don't have much time, but if you review for any chapter and I haven't caught it yet, I'll post a reply next time.

eternalwings15: SESSHA IS SOOOOO SORRY! I should have made it clearer that no Sasuke x OC pairing would be in this story:( Sessha is soooo sorry for not making that clearer for you wonderful people. : - ( Sessha is baaaaaad... Any _other_ non-Uchiha male is pretty much acceptable, though. Sessha sorry!

PimpTroyce: Aww, you make me blush:) I'm glad you liked it. For some reason, "pink" was the theme for the last chapter, and the next one will be "fire and ice." Yes, there will be much more stalker!Sasuke and stalker!Neji torture along those lines. :) Hope you weren't disappointed in this chappie. Thanks so much for reviewing! Sessha LURVES YOU GUYS!

Angel Rage: And the sad thing is, I _like_ Hello Kitty. When I was younger and the took it out of the mall, I think I _cried_. Of course, that could have been because I'd finally gotten enough stupid stamps to get a free prize and they took it out before I had a chance! > : ( It's a conspiracy, I tell ya... Thanks:) Glad you like it! Hello Kitty and the cricket will be coming back next chapter. Hee, hee...

Sanzo-Lover:I laughed so hard thinking up that idea, because really, the whole "cone sticking out" reminded me of a unicorn, so I thought, "hey! Funny!" And yes, Sasuke bows before the plushie head. :) Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys seriously make my (hectic) day:)

* * *

_**Interlude: Inuzuka Kiba** _

_Those Dog-Gone Days of Konoha_

He woke up this morning.

It wasn't the most profound or wonderful thing, but he was a shinobi, and any day he woke up meant another day that he was alive.

He stretched, giving out a whine as he heard distinct cracking as things fell back into place. Akamaru sleepily opened one eye, saw him awake, and launched himself in a licking fury. Laughing, he almost pushed off the overzealous fleabag, but (as always, this was a ritual) held him close tightly, breathing deep in his scent of earth and life, and nearly cried.

_So many times…_

Grinning, his canines glinting at his canine, he grabbed on his bulky coat and shrugged it on. Akamaru gave a powerful leap and landed in his arms. Laughing, he slammed open the door, shouted a vague greeting to his family (two-legged and four-legged both) and ran out, ran as fast as he could, as if he could leave all of his dreams behind.

He'd lost a friend the other day.

It hadn't been Hinata or Shino, thank God, because he wouldn't have been ok with that. It had been a distant cousin, another member of the Inuzuka clan. They weren't as close as he was with his genin team, but whenever they'd seen each other, no matter how busy, they'd always stopped and talked with each other. His other half had been a big, black dog (he thought it'd been a Newfoundland mix), as gentle and kind as the rising sun. Shinta had been full of life, grinning and so loving that dog that he was nearly bursting. The dog, Akira, had followed that boy like an overgrown puppy. The pair was a year or so older than him and Akamaru, but in the end it hadn't made much difference, nor was the fact that they were chuunin.

Akira had taken a blow meant for Shinta. His heart had stopped, among with his other wounds. He had lingered just for a moment, to give a pathetic whine, and Shinta had snapped. He tore through three genin, four chuunin, and a jounin before he was literally blown in half.

He'd heard all of this from the boy's comrades.

They shied away from any Inuzuka members, now. He couldn't blame them, really; he understood. The Inuzuka clan members were not like other Konoha clans. The bond they held with their other halves was sometimes (most times) more curse than blessing.

Because, you see, their partners were their _souls_.

He understood this, had accepted it with a quiet grace and resignation that no one would have imagined him capable of. He knew, with the deep unquestioning honesty he always approached this with, that Akamaru would kill him.

One day, they would be given a mission that they had no hope of completing: a suicide mission. And because of who he was, and the loyalty that nearly sang in his veins, he would accept and he would know that he was going to die, that there would be no Sand-nins coming to bail him out because of a debt owed to a comrade.

Akamaru would die, half of his soul would be _gone_, and probably all of his sanity with it. And nothing Shino, or Kurenai-sensei, or Hinata did would help, because this was the curse, the blessing, the pain, the beautiful agony of his clan.

If Akamaru had been a human, or a girl, he didn't think he could stand it. But he wasn't, there were lines even he wouldn't cross, and so he was ok.

So he smiled as he walked down the streets of Konoha with Akamaru in his arms, Akamaru who was his joy and his damnation, Akamaru who would save him and destroy him. He wondered if the dog knew.

Akamaru had always been the smart one.

Contrary to popular belief, he was not stupid. He knew the whispered reports of his relatives who'd lost their partners—he knew about the secret rooms of the compound where the ANBU Inuzuka spirited them away to, where sometimes if the house was quiet, you could hear their howling screams…

He didn't like those rooms.

Probably because he knew that one day he'd be in them.

He shook his head, still smiling, because that grin had become so carved into him that he didn't think hell itself could have taken it off now.

Funny, how masks got like that.

And worse, it wasn't always a mask. On a beautiful summer day like this, he could truly be happy. And Akamaru would always have a plan to get them out of trouble, Akamaru would _always_ be there, _even when he closed his eyes…_

He waved a boisterous "HI, HINATA!" as she trained diligently. She glanced up, warm white eyes brightening, and gave a tentative wave back. His heart swelled at seeing her, safe in Konoha, and because he knew that one day he wouldn't be there to see her gentle smile.

He was in love with Hinata.

He was fiercely protective of her, though without the possessiveness some _other_ prodigies had to the women they had claimed. He saw her as a delicate flower and a fierce comrade; only she could somehow blend the two together.

He whistled a naughty tune (remembering it from the Icha Icha Easter Special he'd watched on the sly some months past) that suited his mood because he was cheating death, walking these streets in the bright sunshine.

He heard angry shouting across the street, and turned. A girl (nothing too special, he noted, except the anger in her slight form) was stalking off from a royally pissed Hyuuga and the bastard Uchiha—the younger one.

Their eyes met, and for a moment time stood still. Past all of the anger, all of the violence, he saw that she (perhaps the only other one) understood. He knew why she fought tooth and nail, fang and claw, against attachment.

She was the same as him.

For a girl not built for love or hate, to love meant to give so deeply that if that was ever lost it would destroy her. But they were different too, because he had stopped fighting and had accepted it.

Because although his fate was a terrible thing, so long as he could love his teammate without possessing her, bicker in the evenings with his quiet best friend, then that was okay. Because even though the bond would destroy him, it was also the greatest rush he'd ever known.

And so he grinned at the girl, who gave a tired smile back, shouted something outrageously insulting to the two brooding prodigies, and walked on, whistling.

The dog-days of Konoha made everything ok.

* * *

R & R, please! Sessha really has to go! THANK YOU SO MUCH! See ya! --RW


	7. Chapter 6

RW here! Review response:

YamiKitsuneKami: Thanks! Glad u like!

sugarycandlelight: Hee! Yes, triangle action! She was screaming out of frustration, not fear. :) Thanks for reviewing! (I'm short on time today!)

Lady Crymsyn: Thanks SOOO MUCH:)

Angel-Rage: Hope u like it, thanks for reviewing!

Baby-U-Amaze-Me: Yes, will be romance, u choose partner, g2go, thanks for reviewing!

PimpTroyce: Can't say how much that review meant to me. Glad to pleasantly surprise you. :) And Kiba wasn't even one of my fave chars, either... THANKS SOOO MUCH!

Ai-Fennec: Thanks!

YamiKitsuneKami: Did I respond to this? Oh well. Glad u like, more funny!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, seriously g2go, R & R, vote, THANKS! --RW

**_

* * *

_**

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Chapter 6: Three-Sided Tag Is No Fun _

**_Fire and Ice_**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_----Robert Frost_

She was considering murder-suicide.

Not for herself, of course. No, something more on the lines of "my secret brooding, psychopathic lover has spurned me, and being the brooding, psychopathic prodigy that I am, I am going to kill him and then follow him!" kind of thing.

Seriously.

She had had about enough of this irritating nonsense. She had half a mind to march right up to the Hokage Tower and demand a restraining order against her two overzealous stalkers. Nooooo, _one_ hadn't been enough!

And the other half of her brain told her that it would just make matters worse.

Against her better judgment, she was going to have to go with that half. They were shinobi, she wasn't, and in the end they probably wouldn't obey the order anyways, except to draw ANBU into the whole damn thing, and _that_ was the _last_ thing she needed. With the way her luck was running, they'd probably all be brooding, psychopathic stalker prodigies too.

There were days when life truly sucked.

She took a deep breath that did absolutely _nothing_ to calm her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"You're going to get a sore throat doing that," Neji murmured quietly, shooting a glare at his rival, who merely smirked back.

Men.

She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever be free of them. All she wanted wasn't that much, really; a home that was hers, a _life_ that was hers, and the chance to mind her own business and for people to reciprocate.

That was beginning to look impossible.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" she shrieked as Stalker Number One (she didn't know his name, didn't _want_ to know his name) was about to put his foot down…

On a poor, helpless cricket.

"What, are you an Aburame? It's just a damn bug," he rolled his eyes darkly, but moved around the thing anyways.

"I may not be a fan of bugs," she shuddered, "but crickets I like, and besides, it's a poor, defenseless thing that can't protect itself."

"Don't even tell me you believe the whole 'the strong protect the weak' bullshit," Neji snorted, white eyes eyeing his hated rival with distaste.

"Well, of course I do!" she glared at them.

"You're weak; we're strong. We're trying to protect you," Sasuke pointed out, smirking.

"Noooo, you guys are trying to _own_ me. There's a difference," she gave them a disgusted look, resuming her walking.

It seemed like she was walking a lot lately.

She caught eyes with a boy across the street; he grinned at her, she smiled back, he insulted the two stalkers, and went on his way, whistling.

She liked that guy.

"Where are we going?" Neji sighed, walking on her left, Sasuke on her right.

"_We_ are not going anywhere. _I_ am going to meet a friend of mine."

'_Or a friend of a friend of a friend,'_ she thought to herself evilly.

"Hello, Shikamaru-kun!" she cooed sweetly, giving a flirtatious wave.

No, she was _not_ trying to get her stalkers jealous. They were doing a pretty good self-sustaining job of that themselves. No, she was hoping they'd battle poor Nara and give her a chance to escape to her _real_ destination.

The ANBU orphanage.

So, for now, she'd play the part of the empty-headed twit trying to enrage two very dangerous shinobi in the name of "jealousy" and when Shikamaru had his Shadow-Bind on them, she'd make a run for it.

"You're looking good, Nara-san," she gave him her most dazzling smile. True, it kind of fizzled at the end because she hated herself at this precise moment, but its effect was still potent enough for the Akimichi with Nara to drop his bun.

"Shi-Shikamaru?" Chouji whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied lazily.

"I think that girl's coming on to you."

"Stupid female," he snorted.

"That _'stupid female'_," a dangerous voice whispered lowly behind him, "is _ours_."

Shikamaru gulped.

"Hey, guys. None of that stuff, now. We're all Konoha-nin, right?" Chouji held out his chips in welcome. Neji's impassive stare seemed to grow in intensity, boring into the girl who played with Shikamaru's hair, giggling girlishly.

She really, _really_ hated herself at this moment.

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson," Neji turned on the Byakuugan. Sasuke gave a feral grin, already forming the seals for Katon: Goukakyuu Ryuu.

* * *

NOW! While their attention was otherwise occupied (she hoped the Akimichi and the Nara would be enough to hold them off), she ran as fast she could through the winding streets for what seemed like forever, but was really just a few minutes. Knocking frantically, her heart's pounding matching the volume of her pounding on the thick door; it swung open, revealing a puzzled-looking woman.

"……? Is everything alright? You weren't supposed to be here until Sunday," the kind young woman asked concernedly.

"Do ANBU still guard this area?" she asked grimly.

"Wh-why yes, of course, nee-chan. You know they rotate shifts when any foreign-nin visits Konohagakure."

"Kaede, go home."

"Now what has gotten into you? You come here out of breath like you've been running from the fires of hell itself, asking if ANBU guard here (when you know perfectly well that they do), and telling me to go home. Just _what_, young lady, is going on?"

Kaede had her hands on her hips, and had a look on her kind face that said that she wouldn't be taking "no" for an answer.

Not that it was really a "yes" or "no" question, but you know what I mean.

She gave the older woman a grim smile.

"Fire and ice, Kaede."

"I hate it when you speak so cryptically. Just say what you mean!" Kaede huffed.

"I mean, Kaede," she gave a bitter smile, "that hell is made of fire and ice."

There was a moment of silence.

"You could say that I'm running from both."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi had been enjoying his day off, reading his Icha Icha books. They were rare (his days off, that is) and he had already left instructions that unless Orochimaru himself teamed up with Akatsuki to take over Icha Icha Syndicated, then he was not to be disturbed.

He should have known something would come up.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Ino ran up, puffing.

"Hmm?" he turned a page lazily.

If one more girl asked him what Sasuke's favorite color was…

"Sasuke-kun and Neji-san are trying to kill Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun!"

Damn.

He supposed this meant that he actually had to move.

"Where?" he sighed.

His student was going to get it from him.

"At the outdoor café near the Korean BBQ!" Ino cried, distressed.

_Damn._

Asuma'd kill him if Sasuke killed one of his students.

Akimichi'd kill him if the BBQ was destroyed.

Some days he just couldn't win.

Sighing, he put his book up and he disappeared, leaving a panting Ino behind. Growling about incompetent teammates (she'd nearly _had_ Neji-san under her control until Chouji dove to save his steak) she ran back towards the battle, hoping she wasn't too late.

It was a nightmare. There was red staining all of the walls, two broken figures shattered beyond recognition. Asuma felt like crying.

How had it come to this? Had there been warning signs?

Damn that Hatake, screw shinobi loyalty, that man was going to _die_ when Asuma saw him next.

What a waste of barbecue sauce.

And the little smiling fat men that were really horseradish and ketchup bottles. Gone! Such a terrible tragedy of unspeakable violence!

"So."

Kakashi stood there in the wreckage of what once had been Asuma's secretly favorite tablecloth. It had little dancing pigs carrying BBQ-sauce bottles and everything…

"You realize this is going on _your_ tab, right?" Asuma drawled, puffing on his cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah."

There was a long pause.

"Who won?"

"Well, obviously not the BBQ joint," Asuma replied sarcastically.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed. Where are our students?"

"Who, them? Still at it, I think," Asuma waved vaguely.

"Ah. Guess I'd better stop them."

"No duh, Hatake."

"Kurenai dumped you, didn't she."

"Hatake, we were never going out."

"Sure you weren't."

Shaking his head, he grabbed Sasuke in a headlock with said stalker's face right in Kakashi's armpit. Neji was eating dirt under a well-placed shinob-sandaled foot.

"Now, does anyone feel like telling me what the hell is going on?" he asked cheerfully, while his two captives struggled to break free.

Neji just knew he'd be spitting dirt for a week.

Sasuke felt like he'd found the source of evil itself, and it was busy ramming itself under his nose.

Did his sensei never _bathe_?

The only sound that met Kakashi's demand was the sound of a cricket.

* * *

"Dude. We don't get paid enough for _that_."

"Oh, come on! Sasuke-sama has given us this mission, and in Orochimaru-sama's name we must do this!" Random Sound-nin #2 held up a fist, eyes shining.

"This is the last time I'm getting paired up with this guy," Random Sound-nin #3 whispered to Random Sound-nin #1.

"Duuuuuude… I didn't know we could choose our partners."

"Um… _yeah_."

"Sweeeeet. Next time, I'm gonna get paired up with that hottie—you know, the little blond with the cute butt?"

"………………that's a guy."

"No way!"

"…………way?"

"Duuuuuude… that is so wrong."

Random Sound-nin #3 was convinced that he was the only sane person from Sound Village. The only reason he'd went there in the first place was that their 401k so kicked butt, even though the dentist insurance sucked.

He was beginning to think he should just invest in mutual funds and get out of the whole thing.

Random Sound-nin had joined for the hot gi—er, guys.

Random Sound-nin had joined because he was an official member of the FART club: Fanboys Alliance of Real Truth, their 'real truth' being that Orochimaru-sama was the _finest_ villain to ever hit the scene!

"Listen to me. _We are not ambushing, attacking, or otherwise going near any place guarded by ANBU._ Do. You. Understand?" Random Sound---okay, let's just call him "Bob", alright?

He spoke slowly, like he was talking to children.

He was.

"Our love for Orochimaru-sama will overcome any ONPOO!"

Bob groaned, shaking his head.

"ANBU! _ANBU_! NOT ONPOO!"

"PU WILL NOT STOP US!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU _IDIOT_, IT'S _ANBU_!"

"You called?"

Bob hated days like these.

* * *

The cricket owed a life-debt to Loud Girl.

As caretaker, safekeeper of the all-powerful Head, his position in his Hidden Village of Crickets was of the utmost importance. Tying on his tiny hitai-ate around his tiny little head, he was proud.

Proud of his village (which owed loyalty to Konoha in times of dire need, though not to the Aburames because they liked roaches, and crickets and roaches did _not_ go well together) because of its independence, survival through tough wars, and of himself, to a degree.

Because he was going to approach the huge mountain of the Speaking Head and ask for advice on how to repay his debt of honor to Loud Girl.

The village streets were silent as he walked through them, fellow shinobi-crickets watching him with awe. Little genin-crickets wished to grow up and be like this big cricket, who was brave enough to approach the Head.

He had walked this road only once, to ask for permission from the Head to become its new keeper. Now he walked it again, not as a quivering little genin-cricket, but as a cricket full-grown into his own cricket-power.

That still didn't mean he couldn't jump at every noise.

"OH WISE HEAD, WHOSE BLEEDING TOP RISES ABOVE THE MOUNTAINS, WHO IS THE ENEMY OF MY SAVIOR, LOUD GIRL?" his voice boomed.

"_SAAASUUUKE_…" the high pitched voice roared out, the shinobi-cricket quivering in terror.

"Yes! The one called 'Sasuke-kun' is my lady's enemy! I shall destroy him!"

So he left the Hello Kitty head and planned out how to make Uchiha Sasuke's life a living hell.

Itachi would have been so proud.

So _that_ was what that button did.

The fly buzzed off, satisfying his curiosity, little knowing the chain of events he had set in motion…


	8. Interlude: A Christmas Story

RW here. Folks, sessha's got to be honest with ya: sessha is exhausted. I work at a fast food jointithe local mall, and this'll be the 2nd week straight that sessha hasn't gotten a true day off. (Sunday didn't count, because I had to go to the Christmas party, thus keeping that day work-related. Sort of.) So I may not be able to update as quickly as possible. :( Forgive sessha, but I'm _tired_. And I'm believe it or not, but writing comedy tires me out, and I want to keep this story good enough for you wonderfully faithful readers, so bear with me through the Christmas season. Pleeeaaase? --gives readers patented Akamaru puppy-dog eyes, with the cricket singing a sad song on her shoulder-- :) I love that cricket... (and I'm 17, grad of high school and not in college yet. so, yeeeaaahhh...)

Reviewer responses:

YamiKitsuneKami: ...you liked: 0 :p I really hope you did... thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous: I know, it _is_ hard, isn't it? That's why I'm leaving it up to you guys. And yes, the OC hasn't been named--probably because I haven't chosen a name yet. I'm considering not naming her until the end--and I do mean end:) Although I'm considering one name in particular, because it'll be funny. Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm soooo glad you think it's interesting! And the cricket _is_ cute, isn't he? (and the Sound-nins are still bribed by Sasuke!)

narutofreak2005: I never saw a story like this before, so I thought it'd be fun to see a story where an OC _didn't_ fall in love/be related to Sasuke. :) Thanks so much for reviewing! SESSHA IS SOOO GLAD U LIKE IT!

sugarycandlelight: Chill, girl! YOU ARE NOT DENSE:P I should have clarified that. And _believe_ me, psychology's all mind games to me, too. (hey! I made a funny!) THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING SUCH A WONDERFUL REVIEWER!

Millenia-the-wings-of-Valmar: Cool name. :) I'm glad you like it and think it's funny. IT MAKES SESSHA HAPPY: 0 Do you have perfect timing or what? About the whole Gaara thing... > : ) Sessha isn't saying anything but that...

Wicked Cerberus: Hee! There will definitely be more Neji action! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR VOTING, FAITHFUL REVIEWERS, SESSHA LUUUUURVES YOU GUYS!

PimpTroyce: Crickets rule:) Thanks so much for reviewing, your reviews are always so special to sessha. :) YOU GUYS ROCK!

Angel-Rage: That's not the only new ninja village that's going to appear in this fic, either... :) THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!

This chappie is dedicated to Kenji-Star. Enjoy, dude, some non-gay Iruka lovin'.

Subtle like, of course. :) Go Kenji-Star!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Interlude: A Christmas Story_**

Not for the first time, he wished he had a family.

It wasn't that he got that lonely, or that he was insecure; it was just that sometimes he was bursting with so many things to tell to someone, _anyone_, and it was so much harder to keep it all in at Christmastime.

Like how Naruto, the student that had always been so special to his heart, had grown up and made him proud.

Like how all of his students had become shinobi to be so proud of.

Or like how Sasuke had broken Konoha's heart.

Well, the Konoha that had given a damn.

So as he smiled and waved at every call of, "Merry Christmas, Iruka-sensei!" and he tried to forget that, like so many Christmases, he was alone.

No. That wasn't right. So long as his students lived and thrived in the village that he loved so dearly, then he was _never_ alone.

She had taught him that.

She had always had a soft heart for the misfits. Not weaklings, because though she wasn't cruel, she was a kunoichi and weakness meant death—but for those who didn't fit into the normal team configurations.

Like him.

Somehow, when they had been paired up in their genin days, she had seen past his pranks and carefree grins to the hurting boy inside. Even though he had loved her as a boy, he'd never told her.

He'd always figured he'd have time.

To this day, he regretted never telling her that. Regretted that his cockiness had nearly gotten them killed, nearly killed her—regretted that their paths had diverged so far that they no longer even smiled at each other in the street.

Time had always been an enemy of Iruka.

He sat alone in the bar at Icharuka Ramen, nearly turning to see what had Naruto so quiet this evening.

He'd forgotten that Naruto wasn't there.

The boy always spent his Christmases alone. Whether he didn't like to be reminded that everyone else (except Iruka) was having Christmas with family, or he didn't like to remind others, or if he just didn't want to _face the hate_ on Christmas Eve, Iruka didn't know.

He was ashamed to say that he'd never asked.

It was not in Iruka's nature to brood. So he shook his head and concentrated on his steaming bowl of good ramen, until a callused hand tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, slightly startled, to stare into crimson eyes.

"Now, what are you doing all by your lonesome here on Christmas Eve, Umino?" she gave a soft chuckle.

"I could ask the same of you, Yuuhi," he gave a mock glare—the glare he gave his students frequently.

"Well," she drawled out sarcastically, "Kiba's well into his second course at the Inuzuka estate, Shino's probably with his family discussing… bug things, and poor Hinata's been roped into the annual Hyuuga Christmas dinner."

"Weren't you invited?" he teased.

"And you think I'm masochistic enough to attend? Thanks a lot, Iruka," she playfully jabbed him. They laughed, and she sat on the stool beside him.

"Konoha's busy tonight," she said quietly after a pause.

"Yep!" Iruka grinned.

Kurenai stared into space, her eyes glazing over in a way that Iruka knew meant that she was thinking deep inside herself.

She was beautiful.

He'd always known this; even when they were genin teammates, she'd been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd hid his love for her through blunders and grins, when all he'd wanted as a boy was to hold her and tell her that he'd fight the world to keep her safe.

Come to think of it, he still did want to do that.

He knew that, as shinobi, relationships were a precarious thing. To invest yourself into a person who could easily be killed in the next mission or so was harrowing, not to say on the verge of emotional self-abuse.

But he couldn't help himself.

"What say you and I join the other bachelors at Genma's and get roaring drunk and have a terrible hangover tomorrow?" he asked cheerfully.

Kurenai blinked.

"Or we could go to the observation deck of the Hokage Tower and watch the Christmas lights of Konoha until dawn."

"Or," Iruka agreed softly, "we could do that."

* * *

He was not a melancholy person.

Nope, ask anybody and they could tell you that "angsty" and "him" did not go together.

His crappy prodigy teammate, maybe, but not him.

He cheerfully bought bowls of special edition red-and-green ramen for Christmas Eve dinner later tonight from snarling vendors who'd probably like to see him dead.

Despite the odds, he'd never been down for long.

Christmas was no different. It cut a little more, a little deeper, the loneliness, at this time of year, but no worse than the year before.

Time could be a blessing, if you let it.

He glanced over, still smiling at the little things to add to the other little things he'd bought over the long years to decorate his apartment, cheap things that still meant the world to him.

Because they were beautiful for him when no one else was.

He saw a girl with a huge load of grocery sacks, struggling to the—sleigh?

"Ano sa, ano sa, lady! Oi! Do you need help?" he walked towards her.

She gave him a grateful look, and he unloaded most of the bags for her, arranging them carefully into the one-horse sleigh.

"Thanks so much. You've been the only person who's stopped and helped me tonight and I really appreciate it," she grinned at him.

He blinked, cocking his head.

"But it's _Christmas Eve_."

She gave a laugh; it was so cute how he looked like that, like a little boy who'd been told that Rudolph's nose was really green.

"Everyone else is so preoccupied with Christmas with their own families that they really don't have time to help out with strangers," she shrugged.

"But we're not strangers. We're Konoha citizens," he murmured softly, as if more to himself than to anyone else. She grinned at him.

"We-ell, it seems as though you and I are the only ones wise enough to realize that."

He tapped his chin for a moment in thought.

"Hey, you're right, lady!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Thank-you so much for your help, Mr. …?"

"Oh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, next Hokage! Believe it!"

She grinned at him again; somehow, this boy inspired joy in her.

"I do believe it."

He stared at her. Someone…?

Someone believed in him?

Believed in his dream?

"…but I've got to go. Thanks again!" she climbed into the sleigh. Belatedly, he realized that she'd been talking to him the entire time his brain had frozen in shock.

Shifting from foot to foot to avoid getting too cold in the frosty air, he tentatively put a hand on the old-fashioned, obviously well loved sleigh as if he half-expected it to be slapped away.

"Don't _you_ have any family to spend Christmas Eve with?" he asked hesitantly, as if offending—or worse, hurting her feelings—was the last thing in the world he wanted.

It was.

She gave another free, easy laugh, with a smile that spoke of long and frequent use.

"Yeah, but I'm living on my own for this year. Besides," she said softly, "the children who _don't_ have families should have a good Christmas, too."

"Hey," he looked at the huge piles of food (his own stomach growled impatiently) and the mounds of wrapped presents in awe, "what are you gonna do with this stuff, lady?"

"I'm taking it to the ANBU orphanage," she explained, patting the impatient horse fondly. He furrowed his brow, whisker-marks twisting funnily with the movement.

"There are ANBU orphans?"

She sighed, getting the feeling that an explanation was in order.

"The orphanage is for children whose parents were killed while they were serving in ANBU. It's kept pretty secure, so they don't get many visitors, but I like to make a big brouhaha at Christmastime for them. I've been doing it for years. Usually, I've got a Santa Claus lined up to play the part, but money's been tight this year for the orphanage, and no one else can do it, so I'm going to have to do it myself. Somehow."

He thought furiously for a moment.

"Hey! I can do it! I can play Santa Claus!" he shouted excitedly.

She raised an eyebrow appraisingly.

"Aren't you a little… I mean… Don't you have plans?"

The words were a soft blow to the heart, as well-placed as any Soft-Fist punch.

"Sure, but I can help out the orphans!" he declared boldly.

_After all… he was an orphan himself._

"Great! The children will love you—what are you doing?"

He was forming fast hand seals, and a puff of smoke later, there stood Father Christmas in all of his grandfatherly glory.

"… I think I love you."

Grinning at her, he climbed in beside her, wrapping the thick blanket around them tightly. She clicked her tongue and with a gentle tap of the reins, they started off.

"IT'S _SANTA CLAUS_!"

* * *

He felt like his heart would burst; here people were gathering around him, _admiring him, **praising him**_, and the girl was watching him with a warm and gentle smile that lighted up his soul.

He was happy.

He didn't realize this until much later in the evening, when the youngest children had long been put to bed and even the older ones were getting sleepy.

Not until she invited him to the staff Christmas party, and he accepted.

"Where did you find this one, nee-chan?" the 20-something-years-old woman in charge of the orphanage, Kaede, teased her.

She cocked her head, giving the older woman a strange half-smile. Her eyes met his, and his heart nearly stopped when she gave him a slow smile that blinded him.

"Didn't you know, Kaede? He's my Christmas angel."

Tonight, he thought she was right, because he truly felt like he could fly.

"Merry Christmas!"

It _was_ a merry Christmas.

And for the first time in a long time, he really meant it.

_

* * *

_

_"I bring you good tidings… of peace on earth, and goodwill towards men…"_

* * *


	9. Interlude: A OUT Christmas Carol

RW here! I GOT A DAY OFF! SESSHA IS SOOOOOO HAPPY:) Seriously, I needed today off. :P I mean, working 6 days last week, my one day off having to go to a work Christmas party, nearly working 6 days straight this week... and I'm part-time! > : ( You know what I've been wanting to randomly exclaim? "Sweet!" in a high-pitched voice. :) It's fun. People will either laugh or back away slooowly... Yes, I'm crazy. You haven't figured that out from reading my story:P Seriously, though, thank you guys so much. All of your replies mean so much more to me that I can ever put into words...

Reviewers respone:

Lady: Crymsyn: WOOT! You're my 50th reviewer:) THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I'm so glad that you liked it. :)

Anonymous: Um... Preservatives? Lots and lots of preservatives:P And (unless I get flooded w/ Neji votes, SHE IS NOT GOING TO FALL IN LOVE W/ HER STALKER(S):) And definitely _not_ w/ Sasuke.)it's going to be really, really subtle, like, "I love you, (enter name here)" at the end. :) Yes, it's the same OC:) Around 18. And Gaara will _definitely_ be in the fic, just in a... different role than usual. :) And yes, I try to get my chaps out quick. I hate waiting, so why should Imake wonderful people like you wait:) THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You had some awesome questions, and it was fun answering them. :)

YamiKitsuneKami: Aw... I'm glad you think so! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Angel-Rage: It does, doesn't it? And yes, I wanted to give him a happy Christmas! (and provide some interaction w/ the OC! Hee, hee...) THANKS FOR REVIEWING! (I snuck a quote from one of your reviews in this chappie, here's to you! Cheers!)

Kenji-Star: Yep. :) I'm glad you liked it, I always thought Iruka and Kurenai should be together from one obscure line in the manga, that Kurenai _was a new jounin_. So it's possible she _was_ w/ Iruka's genin team. I'm glad that you liked it! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

sugarycandlelight: Don't ever believe what they tell you, because it's a complete lie. My family dynamics aren't always the best, either, so I can see where you're coming from, but... it's such a lie. You are one of the most sincere people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting (even indirectly) and I hope that you never change. This chapter is dedicated to you: so that you can know that at least one person out there thinks you're worth the world. May your smiles be frequent, your tears rare, and peace and joy be with you always. Here's to you, enjoy the chappie:) MERRY CHRISTMAS!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! SWEET!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Interlude: A (OUT) Christmas Carol_**

_Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy stalker._

_Somehow, his prey had eluded him **and** the Hyuuga, leaving him on Christmas Eve._

_Alone._

_And bored._

_Deciding that using chidori on his TV to vent his frustration at stupidly happy Christmas specials would be a waste of chakra and money, he sighed and went to bed. He had just crawled under his black covers, put his head on his black pillow, and closed his eyes to… well… **blackness**, when he heard a creepy whisper._

"_Saaaasuuuke…"_

_Damn it, if that was Itachi, he was a dead man._

_He really wanted his beauty sleep._

_The covers pulled back slowly, a brilliant light filling up the room. He instantly had a kunai to his neck—_

"_You know, Santa wouldn't be too happy with you nearly decapitating the Ghost of Christmas Past," Kakashi drawled lazily._

_Sasuke dropped his arm but didn't put his kunai away._

_What the hell was Hatake Kakashi doing in his bedroom on Christmas Eve blabbering about Santa and being the Ghost of Christmas Past?_

_What the hell had he drank before he went to bed?_

"_Oh, goody. The Uchiha's here too," Neji observed acidly._

"_What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. MY. **BEDROOM**."_

"_Well, I think I'm here to show you the error of your stalker/brooding/psychopathic ways. Or something," Kakashi replied cheerfully._

"_I was in bed sound asleep when Gai (WITH FAIRY WINGS!) pranced in saying that his youthful sleep shouldn't be wasted on people like me and hauled me out of bed to here, saying Kakashi could deal with me tonight," he shuddered._

_There were things he really, **really** didn't need to know about his sensei._

_**REALLY** didn't need to know._

"_I think I'm here to show you two your past, happy Christmases where you weren't psychopathic, brooding stalkers," Kakashi read from a **How to be the Ghost of Christmas Past for Dummies** book._

"_Then, what? You go back and show us when he was two?" Neji snorted. _

"_Or when before he was born?" Sasuke shot back._

_Kakashi shrugged._

"_Either that, or you two die of a heart-attack at dawn. Or screaming fangirls. You know, whichever happens first."_

"_I am not believing this," Sasuke muttered, angrily jerking on a black shirt and black pants to go over his black boxers. Neji had grabbed on his white flowy shirt and baggy grey sweats before being dragged over, so he merely smirked._

_His abs were soooo much tighter than the Uchiha's._

"_Like what you see?" Sasuke snarled, wondering why that sounded vaguely familiar._

_He dismissed it, as Neji merely rolled his blank, white eyes._

"_As much as I like watching you two ladies catfight," Kakashi chuckled, the rich baritone pleasing to the ears, "I've got a schedule to keep."_

_Doing a few flashy seals, the room warped and changed to the Uchiha compound on one side, the Hyuuga on the other._

"_Cheap genjutsu," Sasuke muttered, sighing boredly._

_Neji muttered something about all Sharingan users being off their bloody rockers and Sasuke replied that Hyuuga's used them and they pointedly ignored each other, once again brooding._

_Kakashi grinned; it was like free cable!_

_Now, if only he had brought some popcorn…_

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke Memory: Merry? Christmas_

"_Itachi-nii-chan! Itachi-nii-chan! Whad'ya get me?" little Sasuke hopped up and down, giving his quiet brother an adorable grin._

"_A slaughtered clan, a quest for vengeance, and more family issues than an episode of Days of Our Lives?" Itachi replied wryly._

_Oooh, Shisui'd given him a self-manicure set._

"_Oi! That wasn't what I wanted!" Sasuke cried, outraged, completely oblivious to what Itachi had said past 'a'. _

"_Fine, foolish little brother," he flicked his forehead._

"_Owwie!" Sasuke whimpered._

_Drat. His skull **still** hadn't broken._

"_Here," he chucked the present at said unbroken skull. Ducking, Sasuke somehow managed to hold up a chubby little hand, grab it, and suck his thumb all at once._

_Ah, the multi-tasking skills of an Uchiha._

"_Wha is it, nii-chan?" he tore open the paper eagerly._

_It was a…_

_Pink Hello Kitty plushie._

"_LOVIE!" Sasuke yelled, dancing around excitedly and (to Itachi's horror) giving his older brother a hug._

"_Let's keep the holiday cheer to a minimum, shall we?" Itachi gritted out._

_Losing… feeling… in… knees…_

_End Sasuke Memory_

* * *

"_A pink Hello Kitty plushie?" Neji snickered._

"_I was **TWO**, and I always hated the damn thing," he gritted out._

_Must… not… kill… Hyuuga…_

"_Well, **that** was amusing, but let's go to Neji!" Kakashi grinned._

_Technology was **sooo** wonderful these days when it came to recording…_

_

* * *

_

_Neji Memory: The Ties That Grind (On Your Nerves)_

"_N-N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata hesitantly held up a plate of cookies that she'd made herself to the four-year-old. Giving her a glare so icy it would've given Frosty snow-envy, he turned his head away. Ducking her head and sniffling, Hinata backed off into a corner, hoping no one would notice her…_

"_Here, Hinata-**sama**. This came for you," Neji tossed the sloppily made Christmas card at her. Wiping her watery eyes, she saw a badly-drawn picture of a cherry blossom (cherry blossom? Wasn't it—shudder—Christmas?) on the cover. Giggling a bit, she opened it to see horrible handwriting that still made her heart warm:_

_**--i think yore the prideiss gurl in the wurld. Well u b meye gurlfrend?—**_

_Doing a little dance of happiness, she clutched the card to her chest and smiled._

_Meanwhile, Neji had sipped a bit of the punch and was feeling a bit…_

_Happy?_

_Swaying a bit, he stood up on a chair and belted along to **every. Single. Christmas. Carol.** Pretty soon, the Hyuugas had sent him to bed with his present, a "Vote for Hanabi" shirt (just what he'd wanted!) and snuggled up to Mr. Bunny, still humming (OFF-TUNE) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer._

_End Neji Memory_

* * *

"_You got drunk?" Sasuke snorted, smirking._

"_I was **FOUR!** And **DRUNK**! Have these people never heard of Child Protective Services!" Neji huffed._

"_Any more blackm—er, happy Christmas memories?" Kakashi sniggered._

_They stared at him._

"_You mean the one where **MY FATHER DIED PROTECTING A STUPID MAIN-HOUSE MEMBER!**"_

"_Or the one after **MY BROTHER SLAUGHTERED MY ENTIRE FREAKIN' CLAN!**"_

"_Moving on," Kakashi shoved them back onto Sasuke's bed, grabbed a Polaroid and snapped a picture._

_He was going to make a fortune off of this._

"_GET OFF ME, HYUUGA!" Sasuke pushed Neji off of him, cringing from the… awkward… position Kakashi had FORCED them into._

_He was going to kill that man, sensei or not._

* * *

"_Oh, good. This makes things **so** much easier," Kisame gave them a sharky grin._

"_Oh, gods, it's the **Shark-Boy**," Sasuke groaned. _

_Neji looked ready to either kill him or laugh._

_While Kakashi, apart from the strange night-light-like light glowing from him, had been dressed in his usual jounin uniform, Kisame was…_

_Well…_

_What did one say about an over-sized muumuu with hula-Santas printed on it?_

_Or the little pointy-toed elf-shoes?_

"_Now, I've been given this utterly stupid mission. We are going to go around and see everyone else having fun just to rub it into your snotty little noses. You will obey me or die. Capische?"_

"_What, are you a Soprano?"_

_Neji snickered at the double meaning._

"_No wisecracks, or I'll drag that taijutu-usin' idiot back it."_

_The room got instantly quiet._

"_Good. Now, that girl you're chasing after. We'll see her."_

_Visions of her sleeping in her underwear danced in their heads, until Kisame hit them on the back of the head._

_They now saw stars instead._

"_It's the star of Bethlehem," Neji grinned woozily._

"_Look, Brad Pitt," Sasuke smiled dazedly._

_Idiots. He was baby-sitting freakin' **idiots**._

_Sighing, he formed the necessary seals and they were standing outside her apartment window, watching (to her stalkers' disappointment) her in a pair of baggy, over-sized shorts and an even baggier sweatshirt that completely **hid** anything… tempting._

_God, this girl was cruel._

"_YES! NO STALKERS! UH-HUH, UH-HUH! NO STALKERS! I'M FREEEEEE!" she danced around her Christmas tree, doing a ridiculous little dance._

_She looked so cute._

"_FREE! I'M GONNA NEUTER THOSE STALKERS, YE-AH! I'M GONNA NEUTER THOSE STALKERS, OH-THE-DO-DAH-DAY!" she belted out._

_They paled._

"_Oi! Ano sa, ano sa, lady! Is this okay?" an all-too-familiar voice asked, standing up from fiddling with the tree. As one, the turned and stared…_

_At the dobe? In **their** woman's apartment?_

_At night?_

_He. Was. Dead._

"_That's fine! Thanks so much for helping me set up the tree!" she gave him a tight hug. He blushed scarlet, mumbling something about having to go, and looked up._

_Mistletoe._

_Oh, yes, he was going to die tonight._

"_Oi… We're under mistletoe, lady," he said softly._

_Grinning mischievously, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Holding his hand up to his whisker marks, he grinned cheekily back and took off, whooping as loud as he could._

_Forget Akatsuki. He was going to die by **their** hands._

"_Glad to see someone scoring with her. You guys certainly aren't," Kisame chuckled._

_Before they could say a word (or threat), they were spirited away back to Sasuke's room. Kisame gave them a smirk._

"_It's been fun, but I can go now. See ya in the funny pages!"_

* * *

"_I think there's just one left…"_

"_SAAASUUUKE!" a high-pitched, squeaking voice whispered from a tall, black-robed figure that suddenly appeared._

_Said Sasuke paled._

_Neji snickered._

_They were suddenly in front of the Memorial Stone. Peering down, they saw their names, shrugged, and stood up._

"_Can I go back to bed now?" they asked, bored._

_The figure nodded slowly, its head growing disproportionately larger and larger, until the hood fell back and revealed…_

_A giant, bleeding, pink Hello Kitty Head…_

* * *

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted, waking up._

_Birds chirping. Bells ringing. It was morning of Christmas day._

_He rolled back over, and fell back asleep._

_Bah-humbug. _

* * *


	10. Chapter 7

I updated:) Fear me, and this strange little chapter I hath put out. I have no idea where it came from, it turned out much different (and darker) that I had intended, but I suppose this is what happens when one has been up since 5 am and worked a 7:30 am--4:20 pm shift. --shrugs-- I've been feeling guilty for not updating and I felt like I needed to write, so here you go. No flaming if it gives you nightmares. Personally, I'm not sure how I feel about his chappie. PimpTroyce, what do you think? Angel-Rage? Kenji-Star? Lady Crymsyn? Anyone of my wonderful reviewers whom I'm too exhausted to name:P And to make matters worse, my muse has been hitting my over the head (HARD) with a Kabuto/OC (not thesame) story idea that WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. --cries-- So, I give you this strange little chapter thatI'm not_quite_ sure I like, and leave it to you guys. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH SESSHA!

Reviewers Responses:

YamiKitsuneKami: Thanks:) I'm glad u liked it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Lady-Crymsyn: Thanks, your reviews meanso much to sessha. THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALWAYSREVIEWING!

Millenia-the-wings-of-Valmar: So enters Gaara, ourfavoriteinsane insomniac:) And yes, Neji and Sasuke (or at least Sasuke, hee, hee, evil plans forhim next chappie!) will literally get said asses kicked. Hard. SESSHA IS SO GLAD U LIKED IT:)

Anonymous: I neversaid it would be calmly? --thinks--Nope, I don'tthink I did. :) And yes, sessha did have a nice day off. :P Gaara's entrance into the story will be explained next chapter in more detail, though whatexcuse I've made seems popular enough amongother fanfics, so I may need to tweak it a bit. :) Never fear, there will be a (hopefully)rational and logical explanation. :) And their hormones couldn't activate because they were so repressed emotionally in theirwhole need-for-justice thing. The whole thing was a dream... exceptthat Kakashi has a veeeeery interesting picture... :) Thanks! And here'sto hoping I cleared the Sound-nins up for ya! They're going to play a good part in theplot later on. :) MERRY CHRISTMAS:) THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Your questions are always so good.

Angel-Rage: You make me cry, you really do. :) THANKS SO MUCH! Your reviews are alwaysso special to sessha. :) SESSHA LURVES YOU GUYS!

sugarycandlelight: The world is. --scratches head-- Hope and despair, pain and joy, the darkest of man's fears and the light of his hopes. It _is._ :PAwww! I've got such sweet reviewers, it makes sessha feel lurved:) AndI might as well die laughing:) THANKS SOOOO MUCH!

PimpTroyce: Yay! A fellow Kakashi fangirl:)Be forewarned of dark!Kakashi in later chapters... you know, when he whoops Sasuke's butt, all with just words. :) I likedark!Kakashi... Glad u like, girl. I guess my muse dedicated this chapter to you,becauseit'ssure'serious.' THANKS SO MUCH!

SESSHA LUVES ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY! THANK-YOU GUYS, YOU ROCK!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Chapter 7:Grey Skies Are Gonna Clear Up, Pu OnA Happy Face_

"Dude, I'm starving. When're they gonna feed us?" Random Sound-nin Number 1 (who we're going to call 'Dude' because I'm tired of writing 'Random-Sound nin' over and over and _over_ again) whined.

Bob turned his head over slowly, eye twitching slightly.

"They're not going to feed us. They're going to torture us until we tell them anything and _everything_ they wanna know, kill us in horrible ways, mutilate our bodies to discover the secrets of our village, drain us completely of chakra, and send back our defiled shriveled-up husks back to Orochimaru as a warning," he stated calmly, hiding his growing irritation firmly.

God, his teammates were so _stupid_ sometimes.

"Orochimaru-sama will not let us perish! And even if we do, it will be an honor to die such a death for him!" Random Sound-nin Number 2 (who, for even reasons _I_ don't know, am going to call Kama) exclaimed, eyes lighting up at being able to sacrifice his life for his beloved Orochimaru-sama.

Bob tiredly turned to one of the silent ANBU jailers.

"Can you just kill me now? Please? Just to get away from them?"

He could have sworn he heard a snicker.

Damn. Leaf-nin were cruel.

* * *

She gently rocked the babe to sleep, unaware of the intense, haunted eyes watching her. He was aware of _her_, of course, but she reminded him _so much_ of _him_, that it was… painful, he supposed.

And yet he could not tear his eyes away.

It had started out relatively simply. He had seen something resembling a fortress, guarded by ANBU, in the middle of the more isolated part of Konoha and it had gotten him… while not _curious_, per se, he had been… intrigued.

Yes, intrigued.

He had seen the ANBU guards let her in with a slight nod of respect, the air around them familiar as if it was common to see her. He scrutinized her for a moment, and was surprised to see no hitai-ate, no weapons, no hint of chakra levels advanced beyond normal.

Which had meant that she was a civilian.

He had wondered if she was a politician's daughter, or the child of a shinobi, or if she lived there. It was quite possible that she was the daughter of the master of the huge mansion (which he had assumed at the time) and was returning home.

His lips had curled into a slight snarl of disgust; he'd met girls like her before, spoiled and conceited with no thought of pain or sadness—of themselves, or others. He hated women such as them, women who had no suffering and, thus, no hearts.

That was until, a breath of bloody red sand later, he saw nothing but children calling her onee-chan.

He knew it was likely impossible that she was physically related to _all_ of the children—there were near to a hundred.

And yet she seemed to know them all by name.

He had seen her around Konoha, the Uchiha and the whats-his-name-White-Eyes closely hovering her. He'd snorted, called them fools in his mind, and wandered off to complete his blasted _official duties_, which meant _paperwork_, and get the stupid forms out of the way, to complete the ceremony tomorrow, and then happily high-tail it back to Sunagakure.

But now… she had gained a certain fascination. He disliked the idea of being a stalker (it would be an embarrassment that Temari, he was sure, would never let him live down) because that would signify a deeper interest than he was willing to admit to.

Currently.

He watched from the shadows as children of all ages (some of them no longer children, in their eyes and in their years, he would guess) shadowed her like puppies to a beloved master.

It sickened him.

No one should be that adored, that worshipped.

No one should be that…

_Loved._

He felt his sand, his _eternally thirsty sand_, creeping closer and closer to the girl. He could almost feel her pulse in his sand, his fist around her…

With a shaky breath, and the last shred of his self-control, he made the sand return to him. He had left that path long ago…

But still, he watched.

No one, if they had seen, could have told you which was the moth and which was the flame.

* * *

"Oi! Onee-chan! Onee-chan! I did it! I did it! I did it!" a boy with chocolate-brown hair sticking wildly up everywhere shouted, tackling her into a hug so tight that it was a miracle she could still breathe.

In moments like these, she prayed time would simply _stop_, she was so happy that it hurt to think—of the past _or_ the future that she knew so many of her children (she had long stopped trying to order herself to stop from loving them so deeply as if they were her own) would eventually walk.

So she laughed, the simple, _free_ laugh she always saved for them, and gave him a noogie, gently pushing him off so she could sit up.

"You did it. You're a shinobi now, a ninja of Konoha."

She fought the tears back (because though she tried to be fair, Sora had always been her favorite, the one closest to her heart), swallowed them, so that her eyes were as clear and bright as his ones the color of the summer sky on the ocean—deepening shades of blue on blue.

"I'm proud of you."

For a moment, he wasn't the loud, happy, carefree work-until-you-get-it-and-then-brag-to-everyone-you-met Sora, the latest of her children to walk the bloodied and painful path of the shinobi.

No, for a moment he was a 12-year-old boy who looked at her with eyes far too old for his years, who knew his own future, and wanted to cry.

The look passed, taking with it a little bit of her heart, and then he smiled, and the sky was clear again, with hopes as high as the clouds that traveled it.

She proudly tied the gleaming hitai-ate around his head, while he pulled down one of his eyelids and stuck out his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes, and he gave her his cheekiest grin, and she laughed like she always did.

"Oi… onee-chan…" he said softly as the sat on the bench underneath the towering, ancient willow tree where they'd first met; it was their secret spot that had never been secret. It faced the massive steel gates of the entrance, the huge orphanage behind them, giving them a feeling of timelessness and a sense of a strength that had endured through the years and always would.

"Hmmm?" she asked lazily, watching the clouds drift by overhead aimlessly.

"Now that I'm shinobi… will I get to know your name?" he asked, a fragile, vulnerable hope in his eyes that spoke that perhaps she was more than just sister; she was mother, sister, father, brother, and perhaps-future-lover all in one to him.

She heaved a heavy sigh.

"You know the rules as well as I do, Sora. Except for Kaede, it is forbidden to know our names. It's for your protection," she replied quietly.

He jumped up, angry and hurt and confused because he didn't quite know why he felt that way.

"But--! You've _always_ been here! You're—you're—"

He struggled for the words for a moment.

"You're like this tree, or the mountains, or the sky. You'll _always_ be safe!" he shouted, eyes so hurt and aching and _old_ and _so very, very young_ pleading now…

She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

"_I PROMISED THAT I WOULD PROTECT YOU FOREVER!"_

God, it hurt, to keep him from seeing the way his words tore her apart.

"_BECAUSE **I LOVE YOU**!"_

That was it. She could endure no more. Not Sora, not her boyo, her boy-child, her brother, her son, the child of her heart…

It hurt all the more because she had known this was coming for a long time.

"Why can't you _tell me_! Don't you trust me! Don't you see that _I'll always be here for you, because you'll always be yourself?_"

His yell had softened to something like a tearless sob towards the end. She opened up her tired eyes (she was so weary…), the eyes that he'd fallen in love with in the end though he'd known the cost, black pupil surrounded by a sun of gold, a field of green, all enclosed in a circle of grey, grey that was the color of their hearts sometimes…

And knew that she could never love him.

Not like that. Not her.

He had known, after all, that she never would.

"I… am not Hikaru-chan, Sora-kun."

Only the slightest quiver had given away the raw grief that still pulsed there, deep in her heart of hearts.

"……I know."

The broken whisper told her all that she needed to know. After Hikaru had died, Sora had turned all of his desperate love, his need to protect the one person he had left, on her.

It wasn't fair, to her or him, but it was understandable.

So when he shot into her arms, sobbing, because the girl he'd truly loved, he'd truly known would be his lover when he grew up to fully understand such things, should have been the one tying on the hitai-ate and telling him she was proud.

But that girl was gone.

And so that future, that happiness, for him was lost.

She looked up to the heavens, calling silently for words, words that were her bane and blood, and smiled softly.

"Do you remember what Hikaru-chan last said?" she asked softly, eyes dry with a sorrow that went beyond tears.

"……hai."

"What did she say, Sora-kun?" she prompted softly.

There was silence for a long moment, before Sora wiped his tears away and looked her straight in the eyes, before sanity returned and the ghost of Hikaru passed from his eyes, and his onee-chan was simply his onee-chan again. He stood up tall and turned away from her a moment, staring at the boundless sky as if also seeking help.

When he spoke, his voice and eyes were clear again.

"She said that she was who she was, and I should never wish to change the life that she had led, because protecting me, dying for me, was the thing that she was most proud of."

He turned to look at her, so blessedly the same as always, and gave her a sad smile. The insanity had passed, and things were as they should be again…

Except that where there were two, there should have been three.

"And she said that she was only sorry she didn't love me more," he said softly.

She gave him the same smile she always did when one of these fits hit him; soft and gentle, but as hard and unrelenting as steel.

She'd always been that strange mixture of soft and hard…

And he was never more grateful.

"So let's forget the past for today, ne, Sora-kun? Because Hikaru is still in our hearts… and that's the safest place for anyone to be."

Sora nodded slowly, before lunging at her.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

"Dammit, onee-chan! How do you _always_ **do** that!" he pushed himself, chasing after her.

She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out…

Before a kunai grazed her cheek.

* * *

He had seen the girl, and dismissed her as a threat. After all, the girl was clearly not shinobi, a **_civilian_**, and thus no threat.

The boy, however…

The boy (Sairi? Soori? Oh well, he was going to die soon, and the dead need no names) had already placed himself in front of their target, the girl, kunai out facing him.

There would soon be one less orphan to clutter up the old place.

Of course, all of the ANBU he'd just killed would be sure to add a few more brats. That, however, was thankfully none of his business.

"Are you the Uchiha and Hyuuga's woman?" he landed from the roof of one of the manner buildings smaller than the main house.

He saw her bristle.

So, he'd hit a nerve.

"I am not," her voice was even, but her eyes had narrowed.

Good. She wasn't such a fool as she appeared.

"My name and village is currently unnecessary for you to know. The only thing that should be of importance to you is that if you come with me immediately, I will spare the useless genin-guardian of yours."

A lie, of course. No shinobi could afford to leave witnesses behind.

From the way the girl's lips tightened to a thin line, she knew it too.

"Either you get out of the way and leave this place, or—"

"Or you'll do what, exactly? Throw a stick at me? Flirt me to death?" he snorted.

"_I'll kill you_."

Oh-hoh. He'd nearly forgotten the boy, but the look in his eyes said that he was deadly serious.

With a melodramatic sigh, he suddenly was _right in front of them and Sora was** flying through the air**_…

* * *

"SORA!" she screamed, running over to the crater where the broken boy lay. With a groan, he slowly staggered back up to his feet, blood streaming from under his hitai-ate in such a way that it looked like he was crying blood.

Something in her simply froze in horror.

"You… think you… can come in here… and… threaten… my… onee-san?" he glared at the grey-haired older shinobi. He quickly formed some seals, and a huge tiger appeared, roaring, claws reaching to tear the enemy-nin apart.

"Such genjutsu will not work against me, boy. I am a jounin, not some—"

"You talk too much, bastard," he spat the word out, smirking slightly.

The older man's eye twitched slightly, and time slowed for the girl and she knew.

Knew that if she didn't stop him, he'd die like Hikaru-chan, only there'd be no Sora to live for this time…

"_I'M NOT WORTH IT, SORA! **SORA**!"_

He looked over his shoulder to where she stood at the crater, paralyzed, and gave her his cheekiest grin, bloodied and battered but so much _him_.

"Didn't you know, onee-chan? You're worth the world to me," he smiled softly at her, before suddenly he was thrown and another crater was formed.

This time, he didn't get back up.

* * *

"Oh GOD! SORA! **_SORA!_**"

She ran over, her heart loud in her ears, his crumpled form small and still, broken. With a keening wail that was torn from her soul (God, he hated it when his targets did this, it was something no shinobi ever got used to) she fell to her knees and screamed until she couldn't anymore. Hair shadowing her eyes, she picked up the battered, dirty hitai-ate and held it so tightly her knuckles turned white. Standing up, she turned to face him, and the shinobi stepped back slightly.

In her eyes was…

_Rage._

She tied the hitai-ate around her head tightly, and he thought he'd never seen a more dangerous she-thing in his entire life. She wore a hitai-ate, but she was no kunoichi; shinobi lived by shadows, and the _thing_ that stood before him was stripped of deceit.

All that was left was rage.

"I will _kill you_ for what you have done," she whispered fiercely, throat raw from screams and tears.

He got the distinct feeling she meant it, too.

He threw a barrage of shuriken at her, some connecting even though she could have dodged them easily. He was puzzled; his orders were to capture her alive, so he was making sure his weapons were far off the target, so why had they connected?

She was protecting the boy.

* * *

Something inside of her had snapped, or broken free, or died, and been born. She wasn't sure which it was and frankly didn't care.

Because as long as the rage consumed her, then the awful grief didn't.

Hidden in her hands was the exploding note she'd picked up from Sora, grim resolution and a simple plan.

She would destroy herself to ensure that that _bastard_ never hurt, killed, ever again.

After all, with Sora gone, she had nothing left.

And then he was behind her, and she was turning, and a voice was begging her not to die and there was a hand full of death and lightning aimed at her Sora—alive?—and she smiled because she and Hikaru-chan had always been so similar.

And in the end, they would walk the same path.

Using her body as a shield, she turned her back to the shinobi and pressed Sora to her heart, whispering a good-bye that only he could hear. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the end…

But it never came.

Turning around, she saw a cage of sand trapping him, and the ANBU that had been guarding the orphanage (but hadn't they been killed?) running towards her, yelling for a medic-nin and why was the world spinning?

Before she sank gratefully into darkness, she saw jade-green eyes coolly staring into her own, as if trying to see her soul.

* * *

She woke up with a pounding headache and various terrible pain parts of her body. She knew the little one-room cottage; it was just off of the main house, and was the closest thing to an infirmary the place had.

"You've only been out for about three hours. The medic-nin said that you could stand a lot of pain," a quiet voice that she did not recognize said from the fuzzy world beyond her cot.

"Who are you?"

She winced; her throat felt raw and her voice was a raspy whisper.

"My name is unimportant."

She looked over and saw a (admittedly very handsome) young man with red hair that fell into intense jade-green eyes watching her. All of a sudden she felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and let her eyes drift to the gourd lying near his feet. The simple metal folding-chair he was sitting in was wobbly, and he kept shifting positions to keep it from shattering under him from the weight.

"The boy is in critical condition, but he will survive. Probably."

Neither the words nor the voice speaking them nor the boy they belonged to were comforting, but she jumped up and gave him a tentative hug anyways. He looked shocked and mildly irritated, so she bowed and smiled at him.

"I should be getting home."

Using the walls as support, she winced and continued on her way. He made no move to stop her, he simply waited until she was far enough away to follow her like a desert shadow.

* * *

Sasuke felt the demon's presence before he saw him, instantly activating his Sharingan. One glance told him that Neji had his Byakuugan on, readying for trouble. His eyes widened in horror as he saw her, _her_, bloody and hurt, limping slowly across the street. All three shinobi watched as a car came barreling towards her…

She slowly lifted her head and stood like a deer in the headlights.

Like some spell of stone had been placed on them, they watched in horror as it struck her, throwing her away.

Her crumpled form hit a form of sand and she lay there as still and silent as death.

And still, they could not move.

* * *


	11. Chapter 8

RW here :) A happier (hopefully!) and funnier chapter. I've been chuckling to myself about the whole hospital bed scene for a couple of days now. :) The next chapter will be even funnier, with our favorite stalkers and irritated OC (or as TigerKiss put it, mystery lady, which I _love_) go on a road trip.

You head me right, a road trip.

And--well, I don't want to give it away, but let's just say that there's a young lord involved, Naruto becomes furious to find his friend in the hospital, and a generally pissed off, angry Kakashi... ;) Hee, hee... There's some lines next chapter I really like:

_"Why are you two shadowingme?" she gritted her teeth._

_"There's someone after you," Sasuke replied coolly, the two of them looking every bit as deadly as they were at the moment._

_"Well, DUH! What have I been saying?" she shouted angrily._

_"Besides us," Sasuke amended._

I wanna laugh every time I see that scene in my head. hee, hee... Furious Naruto, angry dark!Kakashi, the young lord (enter name in next chapter), battles in a different country, the love-whatever-its-shaped adds another side (but just for a chapter!) and... well... let's just say that the next chapter has a little bit of everything, including everybody's favorite cricket and a stick. ---shifty eyes--- That's all I'm saying, but if you liked the whole "pink unicorn" joke, sessha thinks you'll like this. :)

Reviewer's Responses:

PimpTroyce: Aww, you make sessha feel so lurved:) Thank-you SOOOO MUCH! Your reviews are always so wonderful :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I still don't know what to make of it, since it was totally different... : > I think it was the result of binging on Rurouni Kenshin... or something... BUT YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK! THANK-YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Lady Crymsyn: As always, much love for your reviews. :) Sessha tried to put some humor in here for ya, and happy holidays, especially Happy Chanukkah:) SESSHA THANKS YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Angel-Rage: Yep:) And the worst for her isn't even over yet. ---clamps hands over muse's mouth--- heh, heh... Vash the Stampede? Huh. Never really watched that anime. I was searching for a Naruto-esque character model, but one still distinctly his own personality. We'll _definitely_ be seeing him more in later chappies, which sessha loves, because sessha loves Sora-kun! ---huggles--- Think similar appearance to Sora of Kingdom Hearts, only with slightly less spiky hair. Still spiky, just not as... tall? ---sessha bangs head over poor description skills--- Yay! Gaara goodness:) Sessha's trying to keep Gaara In Character, but... he's a hard character to write. :( Oh well! YOU ROCK! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

TudeDeluxe: THANK-YOU SOOO MUCH! You're so sweet:) Sessha tried to update as soon as humanly possible for ya! ---gets teary-eyed--- My first cliffhanger! > : ) THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING _Shield and Sword_! You are such an awesome reviewer!

sugarycandlelight: Yes, fear me! BWAHAHA! Just kidding. :P And _sessha_ means "this unworthy one" or "this clumsy one." It is a term of humility and respect towards others. Sessha's gotten in the habit of calling herself that since becoming a RuroKen addict back in the day. :) I got, like, 10 DVDs last week at Half-Price Books, which makes me HAPPY:) There seriously need to be more RK-Naruto crossovers. :) And sessha loves thanking you wonderful, WONDERFUL people! Don't worry, Sora-kun's not destined for sadness! I luvvels him too much. :) And I have no intention of dying until I finish all of the stories in my head... which means u (great!) people aren't going to be rid of me for quite awhile... > : ) I have another Kakashi/OC fic I'd like to tackle after I finish _OUT_ but never fear, I plan a sequel to this... SESSHA LURVES YOU!

TigerKiss: Sessha read your kewl profile. :( Much better than sessha's... :P SESSHA IS BAAAD! BAD SESSHA! BAD SESSHA! ---bangs head--- Sessha should have made it so much clearer that there would be definitely, beyond-a-shadow-of-a-doubt _never_ Sasuke-OC story. ---sobs--- Can you forgive sessha:(

Ankle-Biter: Sessha has already chosen a name... I just won't be revealing it until the final chapter. > : ) Yes, I'm evil, but I was going to reveal it last chapter and it just didn't feel right. So I'm sticking with my original plan and saving it. :) Sessha hopes she cleared up why Naruto wasn't there last chappie! (strange little thing that it was...) And I promise a _lot_ of Naruto in the next chapters:) Sessha is SOO HAPPY that u liked the Christmas story:) You make sessha feel so lurved! --cries happily-- THANKS SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING TWICE!

To all of my readers/reviewers: YOU GUYS ROCK!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Chapter Eight: Hospital + Stalkers Doom_

They cursed their doujutsus now.

Sasuke still saw her as the car hit; he would, literally, never be able to forget it. The Sharingan never forgot anything that it copied; the knowledge was with the user forever.

So, whenever he closed his eyes, he would still see her bloodied body thrown back—

Neji had a different horror.

While he didn't have the Sharingan, the Copy-Eye, his Byakuugan had shown him _in terrible, oh-so-clear **detail**_ the damage to her body. He _saw_ the bones snap, the internal damage that threatened her life.

It may not have been burned into his memory forever, but he had seen it in such horrible _detail_, that it was hellish enough.

Gaara, the slightly narrowed eyes the only indication of his worry, held her cradled in his sand, the three men racing to the hospital, fighting the clock for this girl's life. Slamming the doors open, they ignored the tired medic-nin's startled looks, or the fact that more than one intern dropped something seeing the _Sabaku no Gaara_… **_cradling_** something in his sand, which hitherto had only been seen as death.

It almost could have been tender, except that if one looked too closely, they could see the sand absorbing the blood into itself—as if it was feeding off her pain.

Most chose to ignore that.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice demanded.

Neji's jaw was clenched so tightly it was beginning to ache, but he ignored that. If she could feel even a fraction of the injuries he knew she'd endured, even in an unconscious state…

Well, a headache was laughable compared to that.

"What happened?" Haruno Sakura demanded, already lifting her onto a gurney, examining her more thoroughly than they had dared to. Sasuke met her eyes, his own black ones filled with a sort of desperate, unspoken plea for her to make everything all better.

"She was hit by a car," he said hoarsely, scarcely even believing all of this was _real_, that it was happening to _her_.

"There are shuriken and electrical wounds on her," Sakura shot him a hard look, almost a glare.

They were racing down the hallways to get her into surgery, Sakura in the lead. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; he'd have to get that information, but that could wait.

"The traitor didn't do it, Haruno, if that's what you're inferring," Gaara replied coolly, ignoring the gawking stares of staff and patients.

Sasuke suddenly stopped Sakura before she could get the girl on death's door into the surgery room.

"What are her chances?" he demanded.

He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Get out of the way, Sasuke-kun," Sakura growled, clenching the fists at her side.

"_What are her chances?_" he shouted.

"None, if you don't _get the hell outta my way!_ Sasuke-kun, I love you, but I will _punch you so hard I'll send you back to Sound if you don't **get out of my way.**_"

All of sudden, Sakura was a wolf with a scalpel in her hands and death in her eyes.

And, heaven help him, he was in between her and the door.

Moving out of the way with that natural grace that other women had swooned over and one woman had laughed at, he leaned against the wall opposite the door and waited.

* * *

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Gaara had scared off anyone brave enough to ask them to leave, so even that distraction had gone. Neji had closed his eyes, sitting motionless in the uncomfortable plastic chair in some form of meditation.

Either that, or the bastard had gone asleep.

If he had…

Well, Sasuke'd just make sure he never woke back up.

The door squeaked open, Sasuke and Neji jumping to their feet, anxiously scanning Sakura's weary eyes and shaking hands for any sign. Gaara remained leaning against the wall, jade eyes watching her from under blood-red bangs, head cocked to the side. The only way anyone who knew him (which could be counted on one hand) would see that he was worried was the way the sand shifted restlessly in his gourd, and the utter stillness in him.

He was dangerous when he got that still.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded, fists so tightly clenched that Gaara wondered idly if they'd soon start to bleed. Sakura gave them a tired, tight smile.

"It was tough, and it's still a little touch and go. She suffered a lot of internal bleeding, and she lost a lot of blood," Sakura plopped exhaustedly into the chair Neji had been sitting in, rubbing her head with her hands.

"But?" Gaara prompted, the sand in his gourd settling down a bit, some of the still tension leaving him. Sakura had a feeling that some terrible danger had passed, and breathed a sigh of relief.

All she needed was a psycho tanuki-boy/insomniac on the loose while Naruto was away on a mission…

"She's a fighter. She _wants_ to live. I don't know all the details," she glanced over at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, "but I believe that she has the strength to pull through this. We've shoved a massive amount of healing chakra in her, but she'll need a lot of rest—_and no anxiety or stress_—for awhile before she fully heals."

Closing her eyes briefly, Sakura sighed and propelled herself to her feet through sheer force of will, giving the men a long, skeptical look.

"I don't know what's going on, and I don't _want_ to know. But," she wagged a finger towards them (one that could have kicked their butts), "I _do_ know this. If she _ever_ is back in this hospital, I will personally hand you over the Hokage and work you over until not even Tsunage-shishou herself could put you back together. Do I make myself clear?"

They wisely chose to nod.

"Good. Now, I am tired, so goodnight. _Stay out of her room._"

Staggering off, she headed towards the nearest doctor's lounge to get some much-deserved sleep. She nearly fell, but soft sand caught her and brought her to her feet.

"At least _someone_ here is a gentleman," she grumbled, giving him a smile. He gave a short nod in return, making sure she managed to make it to her destination, and then promptly left the hospital.

He had some investigating to do.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't left the hospital for two days straight now. Well, with dawn breaking, it was technically the third day, but he was too tired and too worried to give a damn.

Sighing, he rubbed his aching eyes, continuing his silent vigil. Neji had been sent on an A-Rank mission soon after the first day, and had only just returned. He was waiting to visit her the moment he got news that she was awake.

So Sasuke had been alone outside her door for the greater part of two days, and been awake for most of them. He wasn't used to sleeping around other people (it'd been hard enough to do that when he'd started missions during his genin days), so he'd simply daze off and then wake up.

Getting a little tired of this, he opened the door to her room cautiously, taking in her still form with an aching heart. The only sound was her soft breathing and the noises of the various machines she was hooked up to. Suddenly, he was tired, more tired than he'd ever felt in his life.

So when he carefully climbed in next to her, mindful of how she had turned to lie on her better side, breathing in the sterile scent of the hospital and the gentle fragrance of her shampoo, it had been nothing more than his desire to rest—and for comfort.

For himself, as much as for her.

He felt all of the tension leave his body, relaxing for the first time in a very, very long time. He gently put a hand on her stomach, the thin hospital gown's material telling him she was cold.

Putting his arms around her, one arm still resting on her stomach, he pulled the sheets over them and sighed, falling deeply into sleep.

* * *

She couldn't remember where she was.

She guessed, from the sounds, that she was in the hospital and vaguely remembered how it might have happened, but the _how_ and _why_ escaped her at the moment.

And then she felt the hand.

Unfortunately, (or perhaps fortunately) she didn't know that for a shinobi to let his guard down enough to sleep with another person (and _just_ sleep), it meant a deep trust and vulnerability. Sasuke was trusting her enough to let his guard down completely, letting himself be vulnerable with her.

So, being ignorant of that, she focused on what she _did_ know, like _where the hand was_…

No one, except them, will ever know if it had drifted higher or lower in the night, but needless to say it was now in… inappropriate territory.

"AAAAAH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU _PERVERT_!" she screamed, shoving him out of bed to a hard landing on the cold tile floor. He'd grabbed the sheets instinctively, as though they had been his kunai, his face red from the hard slap she'd given him.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason why his face was red.

"I didn't mean—!" he scooted back like a flash… all of seven feet. Desperately trying to look anywhere but her, his blush deepened.

He felt like an idiot.

But at the same time, his eyes were trying to direct themselves back to her. Because while the gown didn't open up at the back, it wasn't very long; in fact, it was rather on the short side, giving him a teasing, tempting show of perfectly shaped leg and thigh…

He _had_ to stop hanging around Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Sakura, having heard her shout, had ran into the room…

To stare in wonder at Sasuke-kun blushing.

Sasuke. _Blushing._

This had to be a sign of the apocalypse, the fifth horse; muttering a prayer, the felt her anger steaming up (she had _told him_ to _stay out of her room_!), Sakura marched over and punched Sasuke so hard he flew through the door he'd been inching towards, where he landed in the hallway…

On Hyuuga Neji.

"**_AND STAY OUT!"_**

* * *

Shoving the traumatized (and agitated) Sasuke off of him with a muffled curse, Neji glanced at the roses he'd brought to give her.

Crumpled and ruined.

They weren't a total loss, though; smirking, he saw Uchiha glaring at him, picking out thorns.

No, most _definitely_ not a loss.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino had always loved it when men came into the flower shop.

Freely admitting her enjoyal of this torture, she felt her ears twitch when the bell jingled softly, indicating customers.

Ahh, more victims…

"Hello, what can I—S-S-Sasuke-kun? Hyuuga Neji-san?" she managed to croak out.

God help Sakura if they were getting flowers for her…

"H-how can I help you?" she recovered enough, though she still felt dazed. From the way the two prodigies were glaring at each other, she guessed that they were getting flowers for the same girl.

Ino felt her eye twitch.

"We're just looking," Sasuke grunted out brusquely, already shoving past her. Completely ignoring her, Neji headed for the first flowers he saw. They were white (which would subtly remind her of his eyes whenever she looked at them), grabbed them and headed to the counter, slapped some yen down, and promptly left.

Blinking, Ino noted that he had overpaid and deprived her of her favorite amusement. Of course, that left Sasuke…

Alone…

In her store…

Completely.

At.

Her.

Mercy.

If she'd been Kyuubi's jinchuuriki instead of Naruto, she would have fox ears popping up right about now.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, are you looking for any certain… _type_… of flower?" she had hesitated just enough to get him nervous, just enough for him to vaguely sense danger.

Mentally waving it off, (after all, she was barely _chuunin_, although Shikamaru and Chouji had always said with horror to never, _ever_ go to her flower shop, muttering something about _torture_) he remained silent.

Damn.

He didn't know a damn thing about flowers.

Roses? Roses were expensive, and girls liked roses, didn't they?

Orchids, maybe?

Or… those other flowers? The pinkish ones?

"I'm sure Forehead-Girl would _adore_ sakura blossoms," Ino cooed sweetly, the picture of angelic innocence and good will.

His eye twitched.

His self-preservation was beginning to tell him to just _pick a damn flower_ and get out of there before she ate him alive.

"I'll take a half-dozen black roses and three red ones," he tossed some yen onto the counter next to register and impatiently waited for her to finish arranging them. Glancing up from her graceful movements (she'd always prided herself on her _ikebana_), Ino had to hide a faint smile.

She may want to kill the girl who'd stolen her Sasuke-kun's heart, but she just couldn't deny the adorableness that was a nervously in-love Uchiha Sasuke.

"So who's the lucky girl? Sakura? Ten-Ten? Temari?" she asked softly, sounding more like a noblewoman than a kunoichi brushing up her torture and interrogation techniques.

"It's no one you would know," he replied freezingly.

Well, _that_ ruled out the majority of the male population of Konoha—and their girlfriends.

Hmm…

What a wonderful mystery.

"Here you go, and have a wonderful day, Sasuke-kun!" she called out sweetly as Sasuke slammed the door shut so hard it shook the shop.

Ino grinned.

She loved a good hunt.

_

* * *

_

_Uzumaki Naruto, stretching, shouted for joy as the great Gates to Konoha grew before him. Spotting a patch of flowers, he stopped for a moment._

_Maybe that girl he'd met last Christmas would like them. Didn't the sub working at the ramen shop on weekends know her?_

_He was pretty sure what's-his-name did._

_Grinning, he grabbed some purple ones and some yellow ones, haphazardly arranging them into something resembling a rather ragged bouquet, and ran off, eager to find the girl who'd been so kind to him…_

* * *

R & R, please! Sessha will lurve you for it forever! Good night:) 


	12. Chapter 9

Hey! RW here. I updated! W00t:) You can thank the heat going out in my house, me being sick as a dog and staying home from work, and general blahs for this chapter. Yes, I'm going to split up the Tea Country Arc into _2_ chappies, because this one was _entirely_ too long anyways. --giggles--but Naruto and the OC almost! Hee! Hot springs action next chappie! Shinobi fights! OC telling off a young lord (who isn't the mysterious Gaara!) And, as promised, a dark!Kakashi:P

Ahh, life is good at the moment.

You know, besides the whole heat-going-out and being sick-as-a-dog thing.

Yes, I _am_ freakishly cheerful.

Thankfully, a chapter chock-full of goodness! (sessha hopes) Here's something I've been meaning to clear up (which I am eternally grateful to Lady Crymsyn for inspiring me to try to write out for you amazing people!)

Reasons why this story (hopefully!) isn't a Mary-Sue:

1. No one's falling in love with her. Period. (ok, except maybe Naruto and MAYBE Sasuke. No one else.)

2. It's all about power plays, and mostly ego. Neji's stalking her because Sasuke is, and Sasuke's stalking her because she rejects him.

3. Sora-kun was never truly in love with her, only the ghost of Hikaru-chan he sees in her. It's kinda hard to explain, but she's his entire family, so he loves her, but isn't IN love with her.

4. Hmm. How to put this. ' Gaara is going to be around, just not in a role we've seen hitherto. So, no stalker-role, but he WILL be hanging around her. A lot. Just not for reasons that we know yet.

5. Men are attracted to her because she's safe. Strange wording, sessha knows, but... Guys can sense that she's so totally NOT interested, that pursuing her is safe because they know they won't win--or something like that. Mostly, they use her as the fill-in for the girls they DO like, who they can't have or are afraid to have.  
Kind-of. Sorta. ' Sessha's not really good at explaining this, is she? Heh, heh...

6. I should probably have put this in earlier, but sessha never thinks about her chapters. Like... never? Not really, anyways. I get a certain line, or scene, sit down, and just... let the chapter type itself. Like last chapter was different than how I'd thought it would've turned out, because I NEVER know how the chappie's gonna end. No clue. Nada. Zip. Zero. So when I say about the stuff for future chapters, I have a vague idea at best. Truth be told, my stories have a habit of just writing themselvs. I do have a (sort of) plot, but no real future plans because I take it 1 chappie at a time. (sessha sounds like an idiot, doesn't she?) So... I guess I can't really call them MY stories, can I? --' I'm gonna leave it there...

7. This girl has committment issues galore. Rightfully so, considering her past (which we get a peek at, thanks to dark!Kakashi), but trying to be in a relationship with her is like trying to cage a wild bird. It simply _does not work_, and would probably end up killing her. But don't worry! Sessha's not gonna kill her off! (hopefully...)

Reviewers Responses:

Angel-Rage: Isn't he the best:) Yes, Sakura kicks butt. THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! SESSHA LURVES YOU GUYS!

sugarycandlelight: You're welcome! --grins-- Yes, RuroKen is sessha's obsession that will never truly fade away. :) And I figured, hmm: Roses crushed, where would the thorns go but in Sasuke-stalker? Hee, hee... YOU ROCK!

Baby-U-Amaze-Me: Hee! I think she'd disagree, but you're right, she is:P THANKS SOOO MUCH!

TigerKiss: Actually, the most votes sessha has gotten has been for the N/ML pairing, so... that's the direction sessha will be going in. Voting won't end officially until chapter 12, though, so there's a chance that if enough people want to see a different pairing, then that's what I'll be writing. As for not making it a Sasuke/ML pairing... Sessha is just really, _really_ tired of him always getting the girl. For once, I wanted a girl he _couldn't_ get, no matter how hard he tried. :) Call it sessha's sadistic streak... hee! And as for SasuSaku... I'm actually thinking more on the lines of making it a crack Neji/Sasuke pairing. ---ducks vegetables, laughing hysterically--- Just kidding! To be honest, sessha hasn't thought of any other pairings except maybe Iruka/Kurenai. :) Like I said, I never think about my stories too much. THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS, YOU ROCK!

a person 2 lazy 2 log in: Thanks:) I'm pretty sure it'll be a Naruto/OC pairing, cause I've gotten the most votes for that. :) THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND VOTING! SESSHA LURVES YOU GUYS!

PimpTroyce: THANKS SO MUCH! --sobs-- Sessha always looks forward soooo much to your reviews, you make it all worthwhile. I put in a dark!Kakashi in here for ya, I hope you like it:) I didn't know Ino was even going to be in the story, until I wrote it that way, so thanks for letting me know how that turned out! SESSHA PUTS YOUR REVIEWS ON A PEDESTAL AND HUGGLES THEM EVERYDAY:) hee, hee... Hope you like this chapter!

TudeDeluxe: Thanks so much! It's so wonderful to hear from u again! YOU ROCK!

who cares: THANKS! Sometimes, I wonder if my story's actually funny, so it's great to hear that it is. YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO SESSHA!

Lady Crymsyn: Nope! No stalker!Gaara, unfortunately (?) As stated, he'll play a big part, but not as a stalker. Think something almost so against the grain, and yet... not. :) That's all sessha's saying, for now...

Anonymous: Yay! Glad to hear from ya again. :) Nope, Gaara's definitely not the young lord, even though he's the (currently) coolest _kage_ ever. :) Nope, it wasn't Kabuto. ---sobs--- Yet another OC we'll be seeing more of... though hopefully, I can come up with a name for him:)

Ankle-Biter Conundrum: It's official. Sessha has the suckiest profile in the world. :( C'est la vive! ;P Yes, poor Naruto-kun, but I tried to make it up to him and you this chappie! And sessha knows exactly what you're talking about; sessha's split into a rurouni and wolf half, too. Currently, sessha is the one who writes, but every now and then wolf gets ahold of the computer-- looks up to see wolf sharpening her katana, who raises eyebrow--- and this is a bad thing, you rurouni-ahou?-- heh, heh... Hope you like!

And now, to watch the Naruto marathon on Cartoon Network.

(hee, hee, it's where Sasuke's "killed" by Haku... NOOO! NOT HAKU! --coughs--)

Enjoy, and R & R!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Chapter 9: Val-der-ee, Val-der-ah, A Stalker On My Back_

There were very few times when Hatake Kakashi was truly angry.

Now was one of those times.

Walking through the streets of Konoha with strides that ate up the earth, the crowds instinctively parted for him, as if sensing the _danger_ the man emanated.

Yes, he was well and truly furious.

Finally spotting his prey, he entrapped him in silver wire. Waiting until the bastard had quieted down, he slammed his hands on either side of his student's head, the tree shaking from the force of the blow. Black eyes glared up at him.

"I hope this isn't becoming a habit for you," Sasuke sneered.

He fell silent when he felt the waves of tight, barely controlled rage that were whirling around Kakashi unseen, only felt. His sensei's eye was not the happy, arched half-moon, or laid-back bored expression he was used to seeing.

No, this felt more like a jounin's intent to kill.

"Comfortable? Good. Because you are going to stay here until I am finished speaking to you, and we clear up a few things," he leaned forward, invading Sasuke's personal space dangerously until their faces were inches apart.

Self-preservation told Sasuke to keep his mouth shut, so he remained silent.

"If I _ever_ hear of you harassing her, or putting her in the hospital, _I will kill you_. Do you understand me?"

Kakashi's voice was a softly silken death.

"You are not to go near her, speak to her, or otherwise have any contact with her at all. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now—"

"—but I refuse to obey."

For a moment, Kakashi became as still as death, and Sasuke felt like this was the calm before the terrible storm.

"Then, as I stated, I will kill you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, hardening into some black thing harder and colder than diamonds.

"Why? Why does she mean so much to you?" he snarled, struggling to reach his kunai. Kakashi grabbed his wrist, gripping it so tightly that Sasuke grunted out in pain, wondering if he was going to snap it.

"_Because I knew her father._"

Sasuke bit back the pain, and gave him a cruel smirk.

"Oh, I see, her father was some great hero, some friend of yours that you couldn't save, just like you couldn't save the person on the Memorial Stone you visit every morning, like you couldn't save your students—"

Kakashi punched Sasuke so hard he doubled over as much as the wires would allow, gasping for breath.

Damn. He was pretty sure Hatake had broken a couple of ribs on that one.

"_Her father was a cruel, sadistic **bastard** who abused her every possible way until she was four years old_."

Sasuke's eyes widened; he dropped the handle of the kunai he'd managed to reach, shocked beyond words.

"She has Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome—you know, what shinobi get after they've seen and done too much?" his voice was a low snarl.

"I didn't—"

"No. You didn't."

Kakashi released his severely bruised wrist and took a step back, fists clenched as if all they wanted was to bury chidori into Sasuke.

"But—she's never once acted like—like—_that_," Sasuke protested.

"Because she's managed to put it all behind her in the past, God knows how. She's even managed to not hate the bastard, either. Unfortunately, I am not quite as forgiving as she is," he said dryly. He stepped back, fists still clenched in the lingering fury that he could not bury.

"She has commitment issues."

It was a statement, not a question, from Uchiha.

"Aa. But, considering her past, I think she's entitled to make up her own mind," Kakashi's voice told how disgusted he was with Sasuke.

There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"………I didn't put her in the hospital," Sasuke said softly.

"…I know. But I also know that because of your interest in her, now the Hyuuga has become involved, and with the heirs and prodigies of the two most powerful clans in Konoha chasing after her, that has put her life in danger. Do you really think that other Hidden Villages aren't aware of this? That they'll turn a blind eye? _Do you realize that they'll think she has a bloodline-limit and try to kidnap her?_"

His voice was a silent roar.

"_Or worse?_"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"They'll have to _kill me_ first," he spat out.

Kakashi turned around, the ghost of a strange smile in his eye.

"Oh, they probably will."

He barked out a cynical half-laugh.

"_One_… I _know_ will."

Slouching, he stalked off, leaving Sasuke to get free on his own.

* * *

"…heard it was pretty bad," Andy shook his head, blue-green eyes worried. Bags under his eye indicated that he'd found little rest. 

"Ano sa, ano sa! You! You know the girl from the orphanage, right?" Naruto hopped excitedly, flowers gripped carefully in his hands as if they were a priceless treasure.

Startled, the older guy glanced over at the blond, giving him a tired smile. As if sensing something, the girl he'd been talking to excused herself, only glancing back once to give him a worried look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do," his voice was soft, eyes sad.

"Can you tell me where she is? I knocked at her apartment, but there was no answer!" Naruto grinned at him. Andy sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly; this wasn't exactly how he wanted to be spending his break today.

"…Naruto, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your name's Naruto, right?"

"Uh—yeah! Next Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" he gave a thumbs up.

"About her… Naruto, she's in the hospital."

He felt like his world had just crashed around his feet in broken pieces.

"Wh-what? How?" he shouted, eyes narrowing with shades of bloody red…

"She—she was hit by a car. That's—"

Andy's voice caught, and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"That's why she wasn't at her apartment. She's been in the hospital for about a week, now."

Naruto's grip on the tattered bouquet he'd picked for her tightened.

"What room?"

"Naruto, they aren't allowing any visit—"

"_What room is she in?_" Naruto shouted.

Taken aback, Andy sighed again. He got the feeling there'd be hell to pay from that pink-haired medic-nin—but that _not_ telling Uzumaki Naruto would make things a whole lot worse.

"Room 294," he sighed.

Naruto, countenance serious, gave him a grim nod. Rushing out, he ran like the wind, his only desire to see her smile.

Whoever had hurt her, he'd make sure would never do so again.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura called out, glancing up startledly from the clipboard she had in her hand. Naruto stopped, whirling around to give Sakura a grin. 

"Sakuuuuraaa-chaaan!" he drew her name out gleefully. Rolling her eyes and muttering about how some things never changed, she walked over to him.

"What are you doing in the hospital, Naruto? Is someone we know here?" Sakura asked worriedly. Mentally ticking off names, she didn't think any shinobi she knew were here, but it _was_ a big hospital…

"I dunno if you know her, Sakura-chan; she's a civilian," Naruto said softly, intensely watching the room numbers as they walked. Sakura cocked her head; she didn't think Naruto had a girlfriend (she'd be the first to know, probably at 3 o'clock in the morning with Naruto shouting it outside her window) so she was puzzled.

Unless…

Nah.

"Oi, Sakura-chan… this is room 294, right?" Naruto stopped in front of a room guarded by ANBU. The room numbers had been replaced with a hastily scribbled sign of "DO NOT ENTER! WARNING!" on there.

Sakura groaned; leave it for her two boys to _both_ be interested in the _same_ girl.

"Hai, Naruto, this is room 294," she sighed, feeling a headache and the need to punch something—very, very hard—coming on.

"Thanks!" he walked purposely over, blue eyes set with firm resolution…

Until he hit an invisible barrier and was thrown back against the hallway-wall opposite the door.

"Itai…" he groaned, rubbing his aching head. Sakura sighed.

"Voice Identification: Haruno Sakura."

"Confirming… confirming… Voice Identification: Haruno Sakura confirmed. You may enter, and have a nice day!" the computer's voice chirped.

Hauling Naruto to his feet, she shoved him towards the open door.

"You have 15 minutes," Sakura called over her shoulder, walking off. Blinking, Naruto grinned at her. He swore he could hear a snicker from the ANBU guards, but dismissed it, quietly entering her room.

Holding his bouquet (which had grown even more ragged with all of his running around, it was a miracle the thing hadn't fallen completely apart yet) like a peace offering, he stuck his golden head in.

The first thing he noticed was that the room had several bouquets already in there, much nicer than his and obviously expensive. Black and red roses (freakishly resembling the Sharingan, he thought), white flowers vaguely looking like lilies, and familiar cherry blossoms dotted the nightstands around her bed.

Glancing down at the flowers he had brought (which suddenly looked as tattered as they were), he was about to throw them in the trash when a weak voice stopped him.

"Hey… Ch-Christmas angel… what… do you… think… you're…doing?"

Weary eyes opened to look at him, still standing hesitantly in the doorway, and he felt his world stop. How she always managed to do this to him was a complete mystery, but he would never question or condemn it. Walking over, he shyly handed her the bouquet, watching her give him a smile so big her eyes closed. Looking more closely at them, she gave him a startled look.

"If you don't like them—!" he frantically waved his hands, reaching for them until she shook her head.

"How in the world did you know?" her voice was bewildered.

"Wha…?" he cocked his head in confusion, deathly afraid that he'd offended her or hurt her feelings.

"See these yellow flowers?"

Her warm, soft hand rested on his, guiding it to the yellow flowers. Blushing deep to his roots, all he could do was gulp and nod.

"These are daisies… my favorite flowers," she looked up at him (who had leaned closer to hear her whispers) to find…

That their faces were a breath apart.

Blushing scarlet, both found themselves entranced with each other's eyes; sky blue met forest green, soft lips slooowly bending down to nearly meet each other in a gentle, tender kiss…

"NARUTO! TIME'S UP!"

Jumping back like a shot, still blushing, he avoided looking at her, afraid that he'd pushed too far, too soon.

"Naruto?"

He looked up at her from under his bangs.

"…hai?"

"Come see me again soon. Please?"

Grinning as brightly as the sun in all its glory, he nodded rapidly. Getting into his nice-guy pose, he winked at her.

"It's a _lifetime-promise_!"

Waving and calling good-bye, he carefully closed the door, blushing like an idiot, but for once in his life not caring what other people thought.

Now, he had some information to get…

* * *

_Gaara, from the next room, nodded to himself. He'd been right in his assumption after all; he made a mental note to trust his contact more. Standing up, he calmly walked out of the hospital, to meet said contact for lunch._

* * *

A week passed, and she was finally released from the hospital, with strict instructions to rest and keep her stress level down as much as possible. 

Right.

Groaning, (her side was still a little sore) she winced to see what her apartment looked like in the two weeks she'd been gone.

Wait. Why did she smell something burning?

"CRAP! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAAAAAAP!" an all-too-familiar voice shouted desperately.

Her eye twitched.

"SORA! _WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN_?" she screeched, giving a little sob.

Where her once-immaculate, barely used kitchen had been was…

A disaster area.

"NO! ONEE-CHAN! DON'T HIT ME!" Sora shouted as he watched her advance, cracking her knuckles. Closing his eyes and waiting to see stars, instead he got a fierce hug and a noogie.

"Don't you _ever_ worry me like that again!" she whispered.

Grinning, he squirmed out of her tight hold.

Hey, maybe this meant he was forgiven—

"I expect this place to be spotless by the time I wake up."

Or, you know, not.

Grumbling about how all he did was clean, clean, clean, he gave a small smile and set to the daunting task.

What the hell _had_ he done to her kitchen?

* * *

Crawling into her bed with a happy sigh, she snuggled down for a long nap. She let out a deep breath, on the edge of sleep—

When the phone rang.

Right. Next. To. Her. Ear.

Cursing, she dived for it (because Sora answering her phone tended to have bad results, over-protective little booger that he was), finally grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?" she snarled, panting.

"Uh—are you okay?" Andy's voice sounded concerned and slightly frightened.

Groaning, because there was no way she could stay angry at him, she sighed.

"I'm fine. What's up, he-who-should-better-have-a-good-reason-for-calling-me?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask," he let out a sheepish laugh.

Crap.

"What is it?" she cut straight to the point.

"You know how I've been saying that Icharuka Ramen was thinking of expanding beyond the Fire Country?"

"Yeeeaaah," she replied cautiously, not liking where this was leading.

"My boss wants me to go to the Country of Tea to negotiate with an important lord's son, so we can open up an outlet there."

"Buuuut…" she drawled.

"Um, yeah, about that. You see, Midori and I've been getting serious lately… and… well… frankly, I'd hoped to be on my honeymoon with her by then."

Stunned silence met him.

"…you okay?"

"WHOO-HOO! Andy, you sly dog! Why didn't you tell me?" she laughed, holding her aching side.

"I just figured that since you're against relationships—"

"Andy, I'm hurt. I'm only against relationships for _myself_. You, on the other hand, are _made_ to be a husband—and a father," she gave a foxy-laugh.

She could _feel_ his blush through the phone.

"H-hey!"

She gave another laugh, Sora coming to stand in her doorway, scowling, his pink apron wrinkled and covered with God-knows-what.

"So, basically you want me to go and negotiate for you, is that it?" she grinned.

"Yeah, if you would. I mean, if _anyone_ could land this negotiation, _you_ could."

"Yeah, cause she's a sneaky and manipulative little she-devil," Sora muttered.

He didn't have time to dodge the paperweight thrown at his head. Eyes swirling around like spirals, he twitched on the floor.

"…what was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just an annoying little gnat. Now," she grabbed a notebook and a pen, "when do you need me to leave, where is it in Tea Country, what are the conditions of the roads, and when are you getting married?" she rattled off cheerfully.

"Uh………Tomorrow, Matsumoto Akira-sama's daimyo, I've already placed a request for shinobi bodyguards to be on the safe side, and I'm getting married tonight."

Blink, blink.

"_YOU PUT IN A REQUEST FOR **SHINOBI** BODYGUARDS?_" she yelled.

On the other end, he held the phone out, wincing.

"Why not samurai? Or street-fighters?" she sobbed.

"Onee-chaaaan?" Sora grinned woozily.

"Look, I know that you've been having—issues—with some shinobi, but I placed it as a C-Rank mission. There's no way they'd assign jounin to a low-rank mission like that," he replied placatingly.

Her eye twitched.

"You owe me big time for this," she hissed.

He gave a relieved sigh.

"Great! Thanks, you rock. Now, the wedding's in about an hour, at the little chapel off the marketplace, do you know it?"

"Of course!"

"Then, I'll see you then?"

"Sure!"

Hanging up, she sat motionless for a moment.

"AI! I HAVE ONLY AN HOUR TO GET PREPAAAARED!" she yelled, diving for her closet. Sora slooowly backed away.

* * *

Groaning, she collapsed to her bed, exhausted with mixed emotions. 

She was happy for Andy, she really was. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. It wasn't _that_; it was the stupid trip he'd booked for her.

Damn him and her inability to say "no" to him.

Ignoring the sounds of Sora's snores on the couch in her living room, she staggered to her sparklingly-clean kitchen and grabbed a can of soda…

To whirl around and spray the sip she'd taken into her stalkers' faces.

They stared at her, soda and spittle dripping off their faces, and she huffed.

"Why are you two shadowing me?" she gritted her teeth.

"There's someone after you," Sasuke replied coolly, the two of them looking every bit as deadly as they were at the moment.

"Well, DUH! What have I been saying?" she shouted angrily.

"Besides us," Sasuke amended.

They heard the distinctive hiss of metal-on-metal, the threesome turning around to see Sora with two kunai crossing each other in front of him, an unorthodox stance he'd learned on the battlefield from a good friend and sworn enemy.

"Put it down, genin. It's not worth you landing in the hospital a second time," Neji stared Sora down. Growling, Sora tightened his grip on the kunai, preparing to charge. She stepped in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"I suppose that it would be redundant for me to even ask if you're my shinobi protectors," she stated in a quiet tone that made the hairs on the back of Sora's neck stand up.

"We…_petitioned_ Tsunade-sama, and… _convinced_ her to assign us to this mission."

Actually, they'd stormed her office and told Tsunade to either make them missing-nins or give them this mission: either way, they'd be leaving.

After giving them a thorough tongue-lashing and not a few punches, she'd reluctantly decided to choose her battles and let them have their way.

_This_ time.

"I'm going too!" Sora whispered, eyes fierce and daring anyone to contradict him.

"Of course you are," she replied cheerfully.

They turned to stare at her.

"There is _no way_ that I'm going on a trip with _them_ without a chaperone," she grinned at him—

Before kicking Neji and jabbing a metal spoon into Sasuke where it was very uncomfortable and painful to be injured.

Wide-eyed with fright, Sora looked from the shinobi curled in the fetal position on her hardwood floors back up to her.

"And if you try anything, I'll do even worse," she said sweetly, dusting off her hands.

All they could do was moan.

* * *

Sora hated them. 

Come to think of it, she did too, so he figured that it was alright.

"When can we stop?" she panted.

They'd been driving the group like the flames of hell had been after them, and it was getting a little irritating for her. Sora was keeping up well enough, but he was a shinobi, so of _course_ **he** was doing fine.

Grunting, the two jounin shared a glance and a short nod. Abruptly, Sasuke shoved her so that she was piggy-backing on Neji's back while the three shinobi ran through the trees like the wind.

She gritted her teeth.

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN?"

Neji winced at the volume of the shout right next to his ear, but remained silent. Sasuke ignored her, Sora tried not to kill them, and soon they had passed beyond the Fire Country's border. They traveled like this, eating and drinking as they ran, until they came to an inn with hotsprings advertised.

"We'll stop here tonight," Sasuke announced.

Finally putting her down, Neji stretched, ignoring the drooling of some of the female patrons as they stared at him. Grumbling, she stalked over and dragged off a traumatized Sora from where he'd accidentally landed in front of a woman clad in only a towel.

"I am going to use the hot springs now, and relax. If I get even a _hint_ of you two peeking," she glared at their impassive faces, "I will personally see that you two are made eunuchs. Got it?"

Getting no response except their faces paling considerably, she limped off (the strain was getting to be a little too much on her wounds) to relax.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not, by nature, the type to spy on girls. 

True, he had somewhat perverted tendencies, but that had mostly been caused by studying under the likes of Hatake Kakashi and Ero-Sennin Jiraiya.

Besides the whole Sexy no Jutsu thing.

So finding that had assigned him to spy on a genin, Neji, Sasuke, and the civilian girl who'd hired them had been somewhat of a surprise.

He'd kept a discreet distance behind them, easily keeping track of them by the girl's furious chakra (he grinned to himself), and had just arrived (in disguise, of course) at the Inn of a Thousand Pleasures—Now With Bonus Hot-Springs Action!

He wondered if Jiraiya had named the stupid place.

Because he'd tried to blend into the crowd, he hadn't caught a glimpse of her face yet. Curiosity was beginning to get the better of him, and he gulped as he realized that probably the only place the two idiot prodigies wouldn't be hovering around her would be the hot springs.

And, just his sorry luck, he was disguised as a girl.

Damn.

* * *

Matsumoto Hojo, son of the daimyo, watched the girl that had arrived with the Leaf-nin. She was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. 

Except for Yuki-chan, of course.

Blushing, he followed her and heard her tell the boy with her (her little brother?) their room number.

He'd really like to meet her…

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, a figure watched the young lord with eyes like a predator's. 

The hunt would begin very, very soon…

And this time, no one would be left alive.

_There would be no survivors_.

* * *


	13. Chapter 10

Once Upon Tomorrow 

_Chapter 10: Of Heart-to-Hearts and Pumpkins_

_Here in the hot springs,_

_Love could blossom, or love can wilt._

_The choice is up to the person to make._

_With her soul torn and tattered in shreds, _

_She has managed to hang on,_

_And live without much doubt._

_But now she is hurt, he was almost dead,_

_She could not save him,_

_She would have gone in his stead._

_Old wounds are open, the blood, it flows freely._

_Will she heal, with the gentle touch of a loving hand? _

_Or will she wilt, and die inside,_

_Her heart empty, she wonders why._

_Will he fill that hole, the one she could not?_

_Will she save him? The one who was left to rot._

_---Ashen-Rose_

She sighed contentedly, head tilted back to rest on one of the many large rocks that lined the hot springs. Warm, it was smoothed down by countless heads that had rested there before. The (large) towel she'd wrapped snugly around her strapless blue bikini (yes, so sue her, she was conservative, modest, and paranoid) brushed gently against her thigh with the movement of the women in the water.

She supposed that currently, life, for her, was as good as it got.

Wearily cracking one eye open, she scanned the crowd for any hentai-stalkers, saw none, and closed them back again.

"Miss? Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb your rest, but we are offering a hot towel to wrap around your face while you rest here at our hot springs. It's a wonder for stress," a soothing older-woman's voice murmured.

Mumbling a somewhat-incoherent affirmative, the warm towel was gently placed over her head, the cloth thin enough so that breathing was simple. It had been soaked in soothing, aroma-therapeutic oils smelling lusciously of lavender and sakura blossoms, lulling her into a heavenly calm.

Oh, yes, she was definitely planning on visiting this place _much_ more often.

Giving another contented sigh, she ignored the chatters of the other patronesses (and the occasional protesting squawk of a drag queen who was promptly hauled off), and the stampede of furious women bent on destroying the latest snoop.

Sheesh.

Who would be _that_ stupid to…?

Her eyes flew open, and saw it was some old wart-riddled geezer with freaky hair.

Thank God. If it had been her stalkers disturbing her rest, she'd've killed them.

She'd let the other women take care of this guy.

Uzumaki Naruto was terrified.

He'd never faced a trial like this before. No other foe had ever proved to be so daunting and frightening. No Forbidden Scroll (when he could sneak one out) or ancient jutsu was so powerful, so mysterious.

He faced…

The women's hot springs.

Closing his eyes, exhaling out as much of his fear as he could, he did a quick genjutsu on himself, one that Iruka had advised him to use in case Kakashi or Jiraiya had ever tried to make him do something _really_ perverted.

With the exception of their heads, it tricked the eyes into seeing something harmless, replacing the rest of their bodies with something, in the user's mind, that was so mundane it ceased to hold any effect on them.

In Naruto's case, it was…

Pumpkins.

So, yes, when he (as a "girl") entered the hot springs, he saw a sea of beautiful (and not-so-beautiful) women's heads…

Atop pumpkins.

Strange?

Yes.

Perverted?

No.

Uzumaki Naruto could live with that.

He picked out the girl's chakra signature he'd pinpointed (though it was strangely distorted, no doubt the result of Uchiha-idiot and Hyuuga-tard), gripped the towel around his new… assets… like a lifeline, and settled down beside her.

"Um… hi."

He received a grunt in return.

Damn. Her face was covered with a towel.

"My name's—er, Naruko! What's yours?" he asked, feeling stupid and out-of-place.

If Sakura ever found out, she'd kill him.

Or much, _much_ worse.

"Nunya," came the muffled response.

Nunya? What the hell kind of name was _Nunya_?

"Er… oh… that's… nice."

He should just shoot himself in the foot that was currently lodged firmly in his big mouth and get it over with.

"I noticed the—_handsome_—" he choked on this "—shinobi with you," he giggled.

God, he felt _sick_.

He heard her snort.

"Looks-wise, they're beautiful, I'll give them that. They've also got the personality of used dung," she muttered, her voice muffled by the towel.

Choking on his tea, it took all he could to keep from laughing. Glad that she couldn't see him, he wiped away his tears of mirth.

"R—really?" he snorted out.

"Really," she replied dryly. "And if you want me to hook you up with them, think again. I'd warn any woman—or man—who gives them a second glance to flee to the hills if they want to keep sane."

"N-no! It's not that. Besides," his currently high, feminine voice softened, "I really like someone else."

"Really?" she asked, her voice indicating boredom.

"Yeah. Sh—erm, _he's_ really great. He's not a shinobi, but… he's as fierce as one. I think he'd do anything to protect the ones he loved. When it comes to that, we're a lot alike. I get the feeling he hasn't had that easy of a life—"

_In that they were the same_.

"—but not once has he ever mentioned it. And… he breathes joy. It's hard to explain. His heart can be breaking, his world in tatters around him, he can be broken beyond repair, but… his joy never leaves him. His soul is hope and joy; whenever I'm around him, I'm… happy. I used to feel _so lonely_ as a child, that it hurt, badly. But whenever I'm with him… it's like before was all one bad dream. But… he's lonely, too. He's guarded his heart so deeply against attachment because he's _scared_. He's _so lonely_."

_In that they were more than the same…_

"Yet he never has hate or bitterness, he just… gently pushes them away, while smiling. I know he was right with all the others, but… he's not gonna get rid of me so easy," he finished determinedly.

The silence that followed his confession seemed more thoughtful than annoyed.

"…why has he guarded his heart?"

"Because he is afraid to give it away," came the soft reply.

"Why?"

"I think he… doesn't trust m—er, women. I think he's seen too many failed relationships filled with hate to trust much. But I won't hurt him," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I will _never_ hurt him."

Again, there was a comfortable silence between the two "women."

"There's someone I like, too."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. He's an idiot, sometimes, even _I_ can tell that, but… he _cares_. He genuinely _cares_ about people, about their problems, and he'll do _anything_ to dry their tears. It _kills_ him to have to hurt, to kill, people that, if they weren't on the battlefield, he could be friends with. I don't worry about him _too_ much, though. He's not the kind of guy you worry about. He makes me feel… safe. Cherished. Like I'm the only thing in the world that matters to him. Special. I… think I would do anything for him. I guess I'm kinda like the guy you mentioned—strange, huh? I don't trust men. Never have. I've seen too many bastards, too often, to believe in fairytale romance. I've never really been that lonely, either; not really. I _can't_ be. Believe me, I've tried. The only thing I've gotten out of _that_ has been a headache."

She laughed, softly, self-mockingly.

"Still… I suppose there's an ache there, sometimes, that never really goes away. Am I special? Do I belong? Do I matter? Around him, though… it's like it's silly to even think that. Of _course_ I belong. Of _course_ I matter. Didn't he—"

She broke off, blushing apparent in her voice.

"Anyways, I suppose that I'm half in love with him. Anyone else, I'd be terrified. What if I'm not good enough? What if I hurt him? What if my stupid insecurities just push him away? What if something happens to him?"

She heaved a long sigh.

"This is all so new and _confusing_ to me. I've never _love_-loved before; certainly never been in a serious relationship that lasted longer than a month or so. But… I'd die for him, and happily. I think I'd break his heart, and I'd _hate_ that, but to see him safe I would do _anything._"

She shook her head, the towel (to his disappointment) sticking to her from the humidity.

"So I suppose that you and are both stuck with strange, _strange_ people," she chuckled.

He laughed with her.

So what if Tsunade-baa-chan had asked him to spy on her?

He refused to with her. She was nice, she deserved better than the two bastards she'd gotten stuck with.

He stood up, knuckles white from clutching the towel so tightly, and gave her a bright smile that he knew she couldn't see.

"I'd better get going. See ya around, Nunya-chan!"

He didn't understood why she started laughing so hard.

Matsumoto Hojo mentally psyched himself to prepare to introduce himself to the girl with the shinobi. He hadn't seen her around before, and visitors to his father's small daimyo were so rare that he was naturally curious as to what a pretty (if somewhat average) girl like herself was doing there.

Yuki'd kill him if she ever found out.

Shrugging on a soft cotton yukata, she pulled her wet hair into the low ponytail she always (and I mean _always_) wore, groaning at the thought of having to deal with…

_Them._

"Oi! Onee-chan! Over here!" Sora waved her over, bits of the food he was eating falling out of his full mouth.

"SORA! MOUTHS ARE MEANT TO BE _CLOSED_ WHEN EATING!" she yelled back, hands on her hips.

Honestly. People would think she hadn't taught him _any_ manners at all…

"Onee-chaaaaaaan," he whined.

She glared at him.

He immediately shut up.

Plopping down next to them on the tatami mats of the dining hall, she picked up a bowl of rice and started eating.

Damn them. If they didn't stop staring at her, she was gonna rip out their eyeballs and feed them to the koi.

She was not a particularly happy person when she was tired.

And her wounds were aching.

And she had a headache.

_Damn_ them.

Sasuke could not stop noticing how…_close_…the thin yukata hugged her form.

_Damn._ When had _she_ gotten a nice rack like _that_?

…_okaaaaay_, that thought was _waaaaaaaay_ too much like Jiraiya's.

He _had_ to stop hanging around perverts.

Eye twitching, he noticed the slightly raised veins around Neji's eyes. He stood up and walked so that he stood between _his_ woman and his rival.

"GAH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Neji fell to the ground, moaning. Sasuke's eye twitched again; he'd forgotten what part of his anatomy Neji would see with the partially activated Byakuugan, with Neji sitting on the floor and him standing.

"Outside. _Now_," he hissed, hauling the moaning jounin by the hair.

"Be sure to kill each other, now!" she called after them cheerfully.

They (meaning she and Sora) had just finished eating when they dragged back in, looking like they'd gotten on the receiving end of a furious shinobi battle and lost. Neji's hair was crispy and half-burned, with a blossoming bruise on his jaw, and what looked to be a painful cut on his hand. Sasuke had a black eye, what looked like a painful punch to the nose, and cut to his the forehead.

"Damn. You're still alive," her disappointed voice greeted them.

Grunting, they started to inhale their food, occasionally glancing up to glare daggers at each other. Noticing the amount of attention they were receiving from the women (and some men) in the room, she caught Sora's eye and gave him such a foxy grin that he instantly feared meant trouble.

Scratch that, _knew_ meant trouble.

"Oh, boys, boys, _boys_," she sighed.

She'd raised her voice just slightly. Having received the attention of the people in the room, she was satisfied.

"You _know_ I don't like to pry into your affairs, but," she was all innocent concern, "you shouldn't be so _rough_ in your…activities."

The slight pause had the desired effect. Paling considerably, the two men stared at her, dropping their chopsticks in mute, mutual horror.

"I know that you shinobi like it rough, but…"

Several women passed out from nosebleeds and heatstroke at the images being conjured up by the little vixen.

"Just… next time, take it a little slower. There are… other… ways to wage a war, and fight a battle," she gave them such a charming smile, it dripped pois—er, _sugar_.

More women (and some men, a few of which had been dragged from the women's hot springs) passed out.

"After all, I'd _hate_ to lose such wonderfully _platonic_ friends like you," she finished sweetly, squeezing their hands so tightly she hoped it would bruise.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, then. Try not to keep us awake again _all_ night," she finished in a stage whisper, giving them a wink and a smile full of pure venom.

She stood up and walked to her rooms, sashaying her hips just because she could. As soon as she got out of sight, she ran to her room, falling to the floor, laughing as hard as she could.

Hojo knocked on the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy demanded, looking him up and down.

'_Pansy, sissy-boy. Bet he's never worked a day in his life,'_ he decided.

"Sora! What have I told you about being rude?"

"Don't?"

"Smart kid."

Hauling the reluctant protector away from the shoji screen, she blinked at him.

"And you are…?"

"Oh! Forgive me! My name is Matsumoto Hojo," he bowed slightly, dressed in the traditional clothing of a lord's son.

Was it his imagination, or did her eye twitch just now?

"Oh, uh, Matsumoto-sama, please do come in," she bowed, opening the shoji to let him pass. Smiling at her, he entered, kneeling down on the tatami mats in the room, sandals left outside her door.

"Would you like some tea, Matsumoto-sama?" she inquired pleasantly.

My, she was a nice girl.

Sora, watching the scene, snorted quietly. So this was the son of the high-and-mighty lord they'd come to negotiate with. Big deal.

He'd never let his onee-chan live this one down, though.

'Course, then, she'd never let _him_ live, so perhaps it was better to just keep this as a private joke.

"Yes, thank-you, if it's not too much trouble!"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Matsumoto-sama," she gave him a warm smile that sent him blushing all over again.

"P-please, call me Hojo," he insisted.

"As you wish, Hojo-sama," she laughed softly.

Blecch. He'd get a toothache if he hung around much longer.

Sora headed out to get a midnight snack.

Leaving Neji with the dubious honor of protecting the hellcat (who, in his not-so-humble opinion hardly needed it), he sought out the small dojo that he knew was nestled in back of the inn. He needed a good taijutsu workout to ease some of the frustration he was feeling towards her. Giving a slight nod before pushing the doors open (which was as close to a bow as _he'd_ ever get), he was surprised to see that someone else was already there, gracefully moving through a slow set of katas.

" 'Scuse me," he muttered.

"It doesn't bother me," she shrugged, not ceasing her movements.

Ignoring her, he vented through demolishing three punching bags and damn near tearing up his part of the training hall. Finally stopping, he wiped off the sweat with the clean, white towels provided.

Glancing over at her with only mild curiosity, he took in her form. Slightly wavy black hair that fell to her mid-back, her bangs falling over her eyes, which were covered with a…

He blinked.

Her eyes were covered with blank, generic hitai-ate.

As if noticing her unusual use of the headband (and since it sported no symbol, only smooth metal, he assumed that she was _not_ a kunoichi), she turned to face him, walking over. Sitting down beside him, breathing lightly, she reached up with slim hands callused from weapons and undid the knot.

Her eyes…

Were the color of blindness.

He furiously turned away, angry at being so startled. He'd seen plenty of blind people before—hell, he was traveling with a _Hyuuga_! Eyes didn't get much freakier than that.

Except his Sharingan, of course.

"Yes, I'm blind. You shouldn't pity me, though; I don't," she shrugged.

Her voice was deeper than _his_ woman's, but not so deep as to be startling. Cultured, rich, a soothing monotone.

"I am called Shingan."

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

There was no response, no flicker, that he could see. Apparently, to her, it was just another name.

"…you traveled here with a Hyuuga, a boy I assume to be a genin if the weapons he carries are any indication, and a girl who carries no weapons except for perhaps that mind of hers," a faint smile lingered on her pale face, framed by her dark hair.

"…how did you know?" he demanded quietly, hand hovering over his weapons holster.

"I was there when you registered," she shrugged.

"I didn't see you."

"And I assure you that I didn't see you, either," she replied, amused.

Stung, he fought down the instinct to lash out.

"So long as you are no threat to my lord or to his heir, I am no threat to you," she assured him, slim fingers (a pianist's fingers, he thought randomly) playing with a senbon.

"Your lord?"

"Matsumoto Akira-sama, and his son and heir, Hojo-sama. My family has guarded them for centuries, and I continue in that honor."

Ah. Cheap daimyo wanna-be shinobi, then.

"I would not underestimate us, if I were you," she warned softly.

"I have no intention of battling you, or starting a war," he snorted.

"Good. Because then I'd have to kill you, and I don't think the girl with you would like that very much."

He smirked.

"Yes, she's in love with me."

"No, that's not the reason."

He gritted his teeth.

"May I ask _how_ you would know whether or not she does or doesn't, my group having only arrived here this afternoon?"

"Her heart is pretty straightforward and easy to read. Yours, on the other hand…"

She let it hang.

"Mine?" he demanded, curiously compelled by the girl with the blinded eyes.

"It is enshrouded in darkness, where even I cannot see."

It took all his willpower not to lash out violently at the girl. He settled for falling behind his usual shield of cool superiority and arrogance.

"You can hide behind that ice all you want to. I may not be able to see, but you are the blindest person I've ever seen, Uchiha Sasuke."

Picking up her towel, she left silent as a shadow.

Uchiha Sasuke was beginning to regret coming to the Country of Tea.

She stifled a yawn with difficulty.

While she had a wide range of interests, unfortunately, the proper agricultural growing practices of tea was not one of them.

And Hojo.

Would.

_Not_.

Shut.

Up.

Yearning for even one of her stalkers (at least they weren't as big of idiots as this guy), she forced herself to pay at least minimal attention as he listed how tea was good for all the ailments that seemed to inflict the tiny daimyo.

God, she needed a stiff drink right about now.

Wait. She didn't even drink.

Damn.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Neji-baka said you were in here and—"

Bright blue eyes blinked for a moment at the two under a spray of golden hair.

YES! YES! OPPORTUNITY'S NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!

"Oh, darling! I didn't think you'd get here so soon!" she cried out delightedly, yanking him into the room and into a fierce hug.

Blushing, he stared at her as if she were insane.

"Get me out of this bore's clutches and I'll owe you for life," she whispered into his ear. Grinning, he realized how she wanted to play this and returned the hug.

"I missed you, koishii," he whispered huskily.

It was completely unfair that he made her body react like this whenever he was around.

Shivering at the hot breath exhaled softly against her ear at his whisper, she blushed, giving him a bright smile.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

Hojo looked somewhere between outraged, embarrassed, and mortified.

Hey, she'd take whatever she could get.

"Why are you here?" he murmured quietly, arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She leaned into him, enjoying the contact; he was so warm, and she was so sleepy…

"I'm here to negotiate for the opening of an Ichiraku Ramen shop in this daimyo," she replied softly.

Mmm… he smelled good…

"Oh! You are the emissary from Konoha?" Hojo asked, swallowing down his disappointment. Even to him, it was obvious that the couple in front of him cared deeply about each other.

"Yes, I am, Hojo-sama," she gave him a gentle smile, turning around so that both she and Naruto (who refused to let go of her) faced the young lord.

"Father wanted me to inform you that you have an appointment with him at the castle, for tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. I was told that a woman would be the negotiator, but… frankly, I thought it would be some unrefined businesswoman, not someone so young and pretty as you," he blushed.

Hey, you couldn't blame a guy for trying.

Frowning softly into her hair, Naruto (who was a good half a foot taller than her, at least) rested his chin on top of her head and intensely scrutinized the… noble… before him. Dismissing him as a possible threat, he gave him a smile.

"We'll be sure to be there."

"Ah. Well, I'd better be going then. Sleep well."

"Sleep well," they echoed.

Silence reigned for a moment before the two burst out into howling laughter.

"Oh, God, it hurts," she clutched her aching ribs.

"Are you ok?" Naruto immediately became serious, crouching down to balance on the balls of his feet beside where she had collapsed.

"Yeah, some of my injuries just aren't so fully-healed as I thought, I guess," she gave him a wry grin, rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasuke-teme and Neji-baka were your stalkers? Geez, I coulda taken care of them a long time ago," Naruto asked, cocking his head. Lying on her back, she pulled her knees close to her chest and used that to spring up into a sitting position, wincing slightly as she did.

"Somehow, I doubt that they would have given up so easily, and I really don't want to see you hurt," she replied softly.

Wait.

_She_ was the girl in the hot springs?

He felt his face starting to go scarlet, and desperately tried to swallow it. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, he grinned at her.

"Are you saying… that you have _feelings_ for me?" he inquired foxily.

She tapped her chin, looking thoughtful.

And then she hit him with the big fluffy pillow the hotel had provided.

After a brief, but fierce, pillow war, they collapsed next to each other on the ground, panting and laughing.

"Hey… Naruto… can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he panted, shaking his head to get some of the sweat off.

Man, she was a good workout when it came to pillow-fights.

"Um… I know Neji's name… but who's the other guy?"

He blinked at her.

"You mean he's been stalking you all this time and you never even knew his name?"

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to encourage the guy!" she protested.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. You know, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke."

Blink, blink.

"Never heard of him."

He stared at her incredulously.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Heh, heh… civilian, remember?"

"Geez, I thought all the girls in Konoha knew him."

Hmm…

"Wait a minute, is he the guy that betrayed Konoha to run off with the freak with the tongue?"

"That's our boy."

Groaning, she grabbed the pillow closest to her and screamed into it.

"Yeah, that's how I feel about the guy most of the time, too."

He chuckled, shaking his head as if remembering something.

After long moments of contented silence, they heard the distant chime.

"Crap! I didn't realize it was so late," Naruto apologized, standing up to prepare to leave. She raised her head up sleepily, blinking up at him owlishly.

God, he loved her right then.

Wait.

Back up.

Oh, hell, he'd deal with it in the morning.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he grinned down at her sheepishly.

She shot her leg out, sweeping his feet so that he landed with an "oomph!" next to her. Throwing her blanket over him, she wrapped her arms around his firm chest and snuggled close. Blushing scarlet and wide-eyed, he stared at her.

No one (and I mean _no one_) had _ever_ given him a hug.

Or any human contact, really.

Except her.

Always her.

So, faced with this situation that was decidedly awkward for him, he could use advice from two sources: Jiraiya or… wait, nobody else had ever given him advice on women.

Damn.

What did he do?

As it turns out, the matter was taken entirely out of his hands.

"Naruto, get comfortable, and get some sleep. I'm not going to eat you," she muttered sleepily, yawning, face buried in his black t-shirt. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around her and felt himself nodding off.

_You_ may not, kit, but I certainly will. 

'_**KYUUBI**!'_

Sasuke knew it was going to be one of _those_ mornings when the bird pooped on his head as he was practicing in the forest, trying to meditate.

After a shower ("No, I'm sorry, sir, our hot water has been currently used up. If you'll wait an hour, it should be back to full capacity. Er… would you like some of our heavy-duty shampoo, sir?") of liquid ice, finding out the stupid shower had caused him to miss breakfast, lunch wouldn't be served for another four freakin' _hours_—walking in to find _his_ woman asleep in the arms of his bitterest rival just seemed par for the course.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" he gritted out.

Now, a jealous Uchiha Sasuke who was still slightly damp from a shower was probably most women's dream.

For her, it was a nightmare.

"OUT!" she yelled.

Naruto cracked his eyes open, stretching his arms and back like a cat as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. She sat up, glaring at Sasuke, who glared right back.

Naruto, thankfully, was oblivious (or ignoring) the static tension in the air.

"Is it time for breakfast?" he inquired cheerfully.

"You just missed it," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Just then (to add to his day), Sora came strolling in, munching on a rice ball.

"Oi! Where'd you get that?" Naruto drooled, stomach growling.

"This? I got it at kitchen. Why?"

"I thought they were closed."

"Nah, if you say it's for room service, they'll whip ya up whatever you want," he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Sora to figure out the Ways of the Food wherever they were at.

Kicking them out to get dressed (on pain of making Neji a eunuch if he peeked, leaving him with two very overprotective and aggressive would-be suitors), Sora looked from Sasuke, to Naruto, and back to Sasuke again.

"Nothing happened between the blond and onee-chan, you know," he stated carefully matter-of-factly.

Black eyes turned to glare ice at him.

"And how, exactly, would _you_ know?" he sneered.

"Well," Sora took a bite of his rice ball, "I figure we woulda heard 'em."

The implication made Naruto lunge for the kid. Neji could barely hold him back.

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU _DARE_ KILL MY SORA!" the screech came from behind the shoji screen.

He immediately calmed down.

Sasuke smirked at the kid.

Twenty minutes later, the shoji screen pulled back, revealing the transformation she'd attempted.

"All right, let's get this stupid meeting over with," she muttered.

No response.

They stared at her. Who was she, and what henge had she used to transform into this—this—creature?

She was dressed in a pale green kimono, with swirling blue waves at the bottom. Silvery sakura blossoms floated above it. The obi was the blue of the waves, with a dragon the same color as the blossoms coiling on it. Relenting to wearing geta sandals instead of her normal flip-flops, she teetered precariously. Her hair had been wrapped into a loose bun in the back, decorated with a delicate jade (or at least, it _looked_ like jade) lotus comb. The green of the outfit brought out her lovely eyes, framed by long, dark eyelashes. Her pink lips looked full, and achingly kissable…

"Stop staring or I'll tear your eyes out," she glared.

Then again…

Naruto grinned at her, giving her an over-elaborate bow, offering her his arm. Grinning, she grabbed it like a lifeline.

"I can't walk in this stupid thing, and so help me if _any_ of you let me fall in front of the daimyo there'll be hell to pay," she promised darkly.

Sasuke sighed; it was definitely going to be one of those days…

They had forgone renting something to take them there; they had decided that it would be simpler just to walk.

That was, of course, before learning that the Geta Sandals from Hell resulted in Naruto (volunteering, of course, before Sasuke could) having to carry her. They had all dressed in their full jounin (or genin, in Sora's case) uniforms, which were in varying degrees of cleanliness, but at this point she'd take what she could get.

Setting her down, Naruto had her left arm and Sasuke had her right, with Neji in the front and Sora rounding out the back. The guards smiled at her, glared at them, letting them pass without question.

Sasuke snorted; some security.

"I am Shingan. I will be your guide for today; if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask," a pale figure with ebony hair stepped forward, dressed in fitted black pants with several pockets, and a black Chinese shirt. A kunai holster strapped to her leg and the hitai-ate wrapped around her eyes rounded out her appearance, making her pale skin stand out starkly, but still beautifully somehow.

"Where will the meeting be?" she asked Shingan softly, disturbingly at ease with the tasteful elegance and wealth of the daimyo's castle.

"In one of Matsumoto-sama's private chambers," Shingan eyed her curiously—or as well as one could when one was blind and blindfolded. Neji had his Byakuugan on, checking for any danger, and noticed.

"Something trouble you, Shingan-san?" he asked in rich monotone.

"It is just that for someone negotiating for something like the opening of a business, and negotiating with a daimyo at that, you seem remarkably at ease. Almost as though you had experience with this," Shingan said thoughtfully.

"Really?" she replied mildly, giving her a wry smile.

"I wonder… I heard rumors of an ANBU Negotiator mission in Hidden Grass," Shingan murmured softly.

The rest of the walk was held in silence—well, as much silence with Naruto around.

"We have arrived," Shingan bowed, pulling the shoji screen back.

Immediately falling into a deep, graceful bow, her shinobi protectors stared at her, feeling that she had, indeed, done this many times before.

"Please, there is no need to stand on so much ceremony," Matsumoto Akira protested gently. Solidly built with dark hair and gentle brown eyes, the only signs of his middle-age were the streaks of grey at his temples and the lines around his eyes that crinkled when he smiled at them. Hojo sat slightly behind and to the side of him, dressed like his father in formal clothes.

"It is good to know that Matsumoto-dono is a good man," she said softly, gracefully and effortlessly raising up from the bow, still resting on her knees before him.

"You are a lovely girl," Matsumoto remarked frankly.

She gave him a warm, gentle smile.

"I thank you, sire. Sessha is unworthy of such a compliment," she bowed slightly, humbly.

"Such a silver tongue! You have surely been in court before," Matsumoto studied her curiously and a little apprehensively. What in the world had the Ichiraku Ramen sent to negotiate for them?

"Once. Long ago," she replied softly, quietly, eyes sad for a moment.

"I see that the memory is unpleasant for you," his eyes softened towards her.

"The memories of that time… belong to a different life, a different person. Sessha has no interest in being in court," she gave him another gentle smile that eased his fears.

For all that this girl obviously had skill in negotiating, and probably a good deal of experience as well, there were no lies in her smile or her clear eyes.

"What do you ask?" he asked simply.

"The right to open another Ichiraku Ramen shop, next to the inn where your honorable son and sessha first met," she bowed again, deep and humbly.

"You would be willing to subject to my laws and my taxes? You would not call your village of Konoha down upon us?"

Sasuke snorted, quietly; Konoha had no interest of picking a fight with Tea Country over a _ramen_ shop.

Shooting him a dark look out of the corner of her eyes, she stayed bowed.

"So long as your laws are just, your taxes not too heavy, and your protection true, we will follow all of your laws and deliver taxes promptly and honestly," she promised.

"Then I see nothing more to discuss. I am sure that you would rather be outside than in here with a boring old man, but I do hope that you will join us for dinner."

"Matsumoto-dono, you are many things, but boring and old are not some of them. We would be honored to accept your gracious offer," she bowed so low that her forehead touched the floor. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sora clenched their fists (Sora letting out a silent hiss of disapproval—his onee-chan should bow like that to ­_no_ one) but said nothing.

"I do not think that your guardians like you bowing so deeply," Matsumoto caught their expressions and laughed.

"They have little say in what sessha does or doesn't do," she replied frankly.

At that, they all laughed.

Dressed in a red Chinese dress with golden dragons (she'd changed, tired of being unable to take more than mincing baby-steps at a time), her hair still in the loose bun with the jade(ish) comb, she sighed.

Negotiating…

She'd thought that she'd never have to do that again.

"Hey," Naruto called, leaning against the wall. He walked over to her and stood beside her. Frowning, she tried to make an excuse to leave, but he suddenly pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I don't know what's making you sad. I don't know why you don't want to tell me. But I'm here for you," he whispered.

Leaning into his warmth and his utter, undeniable _maleness_, she let herself cry, shoulders shaking from her wracking sobs. He sank down to the ground, pulling her into his lap, gently rubbing her back and whispering soothingly.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to get your shirt wet," she laughed sheepishly, wiping her eyes, embarrassed she'd let so much of her emotions show.

"Hey, don't ever think you can't come to me. With _anything_," he tenderly reached up and wiped her eyes with his sleeve. Wide-eyed, she leaned into his touch, his hand moving to cup her face. Her small hand covered his, their eyes locking together.

And then she did the most amazing thing Naruto had ever had happen to him.

She took his hand away from her face, massaging it with her thumbs. She studied for a moment all of the calluses and half-healed scars on there. Not looking up at him, her heart trembling, she took his hand and gently brushed her lips against his knuckles.

He could not move; could not speak.

"Excuse me, but Hojo-sama wishes to speak with you," an unfamiliar voice spoke out, her accent heavily influenced with courtesan inflection.

Snatching back, she refused to look up at Naruto, who seemed a little shaken. He made an excuse that sounded weak even to his ears and made a quick exit. Feeling ashamed, she stood up, brushing off the dirt from her dress.

The newcomer was dressed in an impeccably beautiful and ornate white kimono, with a winter mountain scene embroidered on it, a snowy village scene stitched intricately on the navy obi. Her straight lacquer-black hair was pulled back and turned under, her long black bangs falling over her slanted, almond-shaped amber eyes.

The words "chilling beauty" echoed in her head.

"I am Tsukihara Yukiko," she gave such a graceful bow that her observer winced, her own bows earlier feeling clumsy and rough compared to this—this—iced perfection.

Hmm. Wonder how she'd get along with Neji and Sasuke.

Allowing herself a small smile at the thought, she bowed back, the wisps of dark blonde hair escaping from her bun brushing against her peachy/tanned face.

"It is an honor to meet you, Tsukihara-san," she smiled warmly at her.

"Please, call me Yukiko, honored guest."

Geez. She'd gotten warmer receptions from a freezer.

"No need for us to be so formal, Yukiko-san."

"Indeed."

Yukiko indicated for her to follow her, and she fell in line behind her clearly reluctant guide. _'Yes, your highnessness, mingle with us poor common commoners,'_ she rolled her eyes mentally.

"Hojo-sama speaks highly of you," Yukiko remarked off-handedly as they walked through the fragrant, lush gardens.

She swore she heard a cat howling.

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!

It was all she could do to keep the foxy laugh in; so _that_ was little Yukiko-san's problem! She'd have to get herself out of this one delicately.

"Hojo-sama is a good man. Have you known him long?" she asked, genuinely curious. Seemingly floating rather than walking, Yukiko paused for a moment before continuing on the daimyo's grounds.

"We have known each other all our lives," she replied somewhat stiffly.

Oh crap. Yukiko probably thought she was fishing for information.

"I am sure that Hojo-sama regards your friendship highly," she replied friendly, frantically wracking her brains to get her out of this mess.

How did these things _always_ happen to her?

"I believe that it would be better if we got some things in the open," Yukiko stopped, floating around to face her, pale face set into superior stone.

"Yes, Yukiko-san?" she blinked her eyes innocently, inwardly groaning.

"If you are after my Hojo-sama with romantic or matrimonial intentions, I will gladly pay a reasonable sum to see that his honor is not stained with such an… ill-proportioned match," she said coolly.

Craaaaaaap.

"Yukiko-san," she laughed, "you can rest assured that I have no intentions towards Hojo-sama except platonic friendship."

"Ah, yes. Your taste runs more towards… common shinobi."

_That_ got her angry.

"Common? _Common?_ They are elite _jounin_ of Konohagakure, one of the Great Shinobi Five—probably _the_ greatest. Uchiha Sasuke is the heir of the Sharingan and the head of his clan," _'ok, so currently he doesn't actually have any other members besides his evil brother,'_ "and Hyuuga Neji is the Pride of the Hyuuga clan. And both are prodigy geniuses."

"And yet your taste runs towards the one who bears the name _Uzumaki_, which even I know means that his parentage is unknown. For all you know about him, he could be a whore's bastard."

The sharp crack of a fierce slap echoed throughout the grounds.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Naruto that way. He is a better man that Sasuke or Neji will _ever_ be, and _I will not tolerate your sneering arrogance when it comes to him_. **_Do you understand me, Yukiko-san_**?" her voice had dropped into a low snarl.

Yukiko's head was bowed; after a moment, she looked up at her and gave a tentative, warm smile, touching her red cheek that was already sporting a painful-looking bruise.

"You love him," she stated softly.

Blinking at the transformation in the young woman, she felt her anger suddenly leave her.

"I am truly sorry… I have had… less well-intentioned women try to ensnare Hojo in their plots, seeing only a desirous match and a handsome sum to live on, and me as an obstacle, blind to the disgrace and shame it would bring upon him. I had to see if you were one of those women. Forgive me… I should have known that you were not," she bowed humbly.

"No. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. Is it _too_ painful?" she laughed sheepishly.

"They usually hit harder, actually," Yukiko replied softly, giving her another tentative, shy smile.

Well. I'll be. The ice-queen had a heart, after all.

"You're in love with Hojo, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I have trouble smiling… I don't express my emotions easily. I fear that drives him into the arms of other women, women who would end up destroying him, and I cannot let that happen."

She gave Yukiko a sly grin.

"You could always seduce him."

"Wh—what!"

Laughing, she ran off to escape Yukiko's wrath—and her broomstick.

The dinner later that night, while formal, had a relaxed atmosphere that was enjoyed by all attending it. She and Yukiko had reached a form of understanding, and she, Yukiko, and Shingan discussed the affairs of the Tea Country with intelligence, wit and interest.

Mostly, the guys just listened to poor Hojo's "amusing anecdotes."

"GET DOWN!" Shingan and Neji shouted at the same time. Shingan yanked Hoji under the table, Sasuke moving instantly to cover their daimyo host. Naruto grabbed some shuriken, Sora had kunai in each hand, and she'd grabbed a steak knife.

Hey, whatever works…

A breath later, the walls were blown apart, the concussion wave alone enough to wreck the once-beautiful room. Foreign-nin emerged, wearing the symbol that was unmistakably of Hidden Cloud on their hitai-ate. Matsumoto had grown pale, but he unsheathed the ceremonial sword worn at his side with a rasping hiss.

"My Lord, we will take care of these scum. Please see to his safety," she nodded shortly to Yukiko, who hurriedly ushered him past a secret door, which would presumably lead to a safe place to counterattack. After a terse command, Sora hurried after to protect them.

"I will stay. My father is a brave man, but is past the age for fighting battles such as this. This is _my_ daimyo, as well as his, and I will fight in his stead," he declared bravely.

In between dodging strikes meant to kill aimed at him, of course.

He'd grabbed his father's katana, but it was obvious that he'd never held a sword in his life. Growling exasperatedly, she yanked it out of his hands, glaring at him.

"If you're going to play the part of a hero, stay out of the way and stay alive!" she pushed him back. Holding the katana in front of her, she caught the eye of a Cloud jounin, and he lunged for her. Slamming the sheath on his head as she danced out of the way, he glared up at her.

"You're going to regret that, girl."

Shingan pulled her kodachi out of her opponent's chest, flicking the blood off. Similarly, the other Konoha shinobi had finished off their opponents.

"Matsumoto's line is weak. His heir cannot even properly hold a sword," he sneered.

"He may be weak, but he is a good man. If being able to hold a sword makes me stronger than him, then it is my duty to do all I can to protect him."

"The duty of the strong is to protect the weak? Then you are as big a fool as he is."

"Then I will throw my lot in with the fools of this world, if you shinobi way is wisdom. The strange thing about fools," she gave him a wry, feral smile, "is that they move in unexpected ways. The wise only do wise things; but the fools move in ways the wise would never expect, because it is foolishness. So in the end, it can be that even fools may be stronger than the wise."

"Pretty words. But if you have no strength to back them up—then they are empty words."

He slammed her to the ground, knocking the sword from her hands. Spitting out blood, she glared up at him, rolling away from a kick that likely would have killed her if it had connected. Standing up firmly, panting, she got into a common taijutsu ready stance.

Doing a quick series of hand-seals, a ball of lightning formed in his hand.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted in horror, all of his weight on one leg, his other leg a bloody mess. Neji's legs were burnt, his shoulder dislocated. A thin cut on Shingan's neck told how narrowly she had escaped death. Naruto was the least worst for wear, but he was tiring, his own chakra heavily used up.

Eyes narrowed, the enemy-nin cocked his arm back, preparing to bury his rough, unrefined ball of death into her heart.

…_he touched her hand gently, lovingly…_

_He had saved her, pushed her out of the way._

_A hole was in his stomach—she could see straight through it. Blood spurted from his mouth, and he dropped to the floor, pale, bleeding, lifeless._

_She stared at him in horror, mouth open in a scream she could not even utter. For a moment, time swirled backwards, and she was helpless again as one of her precious people (**her most precious, the only man she would ever love**) lay dead at her feet._

_I was in ANBU, once._

_It is a strange statement for a civilian to make, but it is true. I had been roped into being an ANBU Negotiator during our war against Hidden Sound, God knows how._

_I had been assigned to a routine negotiation mission, only barely even C-rank, and Sora and Hikaru had been picked to accompany me and the few chuunin and jounin with me, as part of the Academy trying to incorporate real-time experience, desperately trying to relieve the deficit of shinobi the war was costing us._

_I was glad. Hikaru, training to be a medic-nin, was somewhat solemn about the whole thing. Sora, of course, was alternatingly ecstatic and annoyed by his best friend and bitter rival, Arashi._

_Arashi. Storm._

_We should have known then._

_He was a quiet prodigy, the genius of his class: the quiet storm. Somewhat ruthless, I had been neutral towards him. Hikaru had always strongly admired his adeptness with jutsus, while Sora had blatantly declared hating him._

_I had hoped, secretly, that the three of them would become genins together. If not for Hikaru, the peacemaker and glue, they would've come to blows a lot more often than they did. I thought that maybe if they worked together as a team, then it would ease the static tensions that sometimes plagued them._

_I was a fool._

_Not two days into Hidden Grass, we were ambushed and the mission went to hell. Struggling to survive, we fought desperately, gaining ground and losing it, comrades and enemy-nin alike falling in our fierce, desperate skirmishes._

_I was desperate also: desperate to keep my 11-year-old children alive, shield them from the worst of the horrors._

_And, like everything I have ever tried to do, I failed._

_I failed._

_It was on the third day, bitterly trying to retreat to Konoha, that the traitor was revealed. During yet another bloody battle, Arashi suddenly turned on Sora, fighting him as fiercely as he had fought the enemy-nin the day before._

"_ARASHI! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Sora shouted, blocking the kunai Arashi attempted to cut him down with._

"………"

"_DAMN IT, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOU TO GO ALL SILENT AND BROODY ON MY, ARASHI!" Sora managed to put enough chakra in his foot and send Arashi flying back. Standing up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, he shook his black hair out of his grey eyes._

_Grey. Stormy eyes._

"_Forgive me, Sora, but in my clan we are not acknowledged until we kill, with our own two hands, the one who is in the truest and deepest sense our brother."_

_Wide-eyed, Sora staggered back, barely able to defend Arashi's fierce, relentless attacks. A small distance between them, Arashi held his kunai (one in each hand) in the shape of a cross that was his distinct style of attack. The kunai facing horizontally was to slit the throat, the kunai held vertically was to stab through the chin into the mouth, puncturing the tongue in an attempt to drown the enemy in his own blood._

"_Who the **hell** are you?" Sora asked, voice low with betrayal and hatred._

"……_Rai-Ryuu Arashi."_

_Arashi of the Clan of the Dragon._

_Rai-Ryuu meant that he was the current Raikage's son._

_Suddenly it all made so much sense._

_Arashi, eyes pained but set in grey stone, lunged, kunai dropped on the ground and his hand full of chakra._

_Raikiri._

_During this time, Hikaru and I had gotten separated. I had watched Sora and Arashi's relentless fight as best I could, disabling as many shinobi as I could, desperately trying to make my way over to them. Hikaru was closer, only a mere 10 feet away that to a kunoichi as steadfastly determined as her might as well have been 10 inches._

_I saw it._

_I saw it all._

_Arashi's hand, clutching a kunai, was buried deep inside her heart. Gasping, blood spewed out of her mouth._

_She had jumped in, pushing Sora out of the way, saving him at the cost of her life._

_Sora froze, his face so horrified and grieved that even in my deepest nightmares, I will always remember this scene._

_Always._

_In one quick motion of rage and hurt and horror and pain, he buried one of the kunai Arashi had dropped into Arashi's heart. He made no move to stop him._

_I still wonder at that._

"_HIKARU! **HIKARU**!" he shouted, holding her bloodied, shaking body in his lap, his tears spilling down his face to drop on her eyes and roll down hers, so that I could not tell who's tears were who's._

_I think I never will._

"_I am who I am. Don't you dare ever wish to ch-change how I l-lived my li-life. Protec-protecting you is the thing that I am **most** proud of. My only w-wish… is that I co-could have liv-lived to love you even m-more," she whispered, giving him a gentle smile._

_And then, quietly, with a peaceful smile, she died in his arms._

_I saw it all._

_I had failed._

_We buried them ourselves, Sora and I. In a pretty meadow, shadowed by the calm forest that had already forgotten our battles, we buried them side-by-side._

"_Peace. Our village. We are tools. Is this all there is? Is this all that we can hope for? To d-die far away from home, at the hands of a friend?" he sobbed, clutching to me._

"_Only the dead share the earth in peace. It is only us living who wage war," I said softly._

"_I should've protected them!" he sobbed._

_No. I should have protected **all** of you._

_I have failed._

She had buried the sword in his body. She thought that perhaps he was already dead before he had even hit the floor, but she didn't particularly care. She didn't feel her broken arm, or the spray of blood that showered her from the dead enemy at her feet.

She didn't really feel much of anything.

Kakashi stormed in, hitai-ate pulled back, only his left eye, _Obito's_ eye, showing. He took in the scene and lunged at Sasuke, but she placed herself in between them.

"Get out of the way," he hissed, kunai in hand.

"She's protecting me because she loves me," Sasuke gave a weak smirk, feeling sick.

"I'm not doing this for you, Sasuke!" she growled.

He blinked; for a moment there, it was like Naruto's face and voice and layered over hers.

It had to be the blood loss.

"_No one else is dying for me today_."

After a tense moment, Kakashi smiled.

"You've lost a brave little woman…" 

He gave Sasuke a strange smile.

"_Foolish little brother_."

Suddenly his Sharingan was a Mangekyou Sharingan, both eyes were. He looked her straight in the eye and she fell into the dark world of the Tsukiyomi. Teleporting her crumpled form out, he left before Sasuke could kill him.

_He was hurt._

_Naruto's skin was peeling off, some of the bone showing through. His beautiful blue eyes were gone, leaving empty sockets behind. He could not speak, and he smelled of the terrible stench of rotting flesh._

_Her heart was breaking, her world in tatters around her, she was broken beyond repair…_

_She smiled._

_As long as Naruto was here, even in this pitiable, zombie-like form, she was happy. No matter what hell she had been sent to, she could smile._

_It was ok, as long as she was here beside him._

_He had taken care of her; now it was her time to take care of him._

_It would be ok._


	14. Chapter 11

Bwa-ha-ha-haah! I hath returned, with a chapter half the size of the last one! Rejoice:) RW here, ignoring the encroaching Valentine's Day (otherwise known as Eat Chocolate Holiday) except to munch candy. :) Mmmm...

I digress.

I will eventually post a reviewer's response, until then I'm replying to as many people's reviews as I can. So, just bear with me, and this Akatsuki Arc. Next chappie is the infamous Chapt. 12, where voting will officially end (though it's pretty obvious who's winning, isn't it?).

Dedicated to Ashen-Rose, my inspiration, and to Ankle-Biter Conundrum, on my quest to continously see how close I can get to making Naruto and the OC kiss, without them actually getting to do so. Never fear! A kiss, in five chapters or less, I promise!

Really.

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Chapter 11: A Mind Is a Terrible Thing to Waste_

_She was tired._

_Already, only the first week of her hell, and she was so weary. Struggling to keep herself alive (she vaguely felt bitter laughter at the thought), and finding food for Naruto was becoming more difficult._

_And there were… complications._

_She could not touch him._

_Her touch, to him, was poison. The flesh melted off wherever her skin ghosted against his, and it broke her again and again every time it happened. Sometimes, she could see the food she'd managed to convince him to eat fall out of the raged, gaping hole of his stomach, half-digested._

_She was surrounded by the dead._

_In this, her hell, she saw the decaying, rat-eaten bodies of the people she held closest._

_Sora._

_Hikaru._

_Andy._

_Neji._

_Sasuke._

_Shingan._

_Hojo._

_Kakashi._

_The role call of the dead never ended._

_Still, when the silence became too much, when she woke up from nightmares into the nightmare that had become her reality, when she was terrified that Naruto had completely faded in the never-ending, bloody night of this world, she filled it with chatter._

_She talked until her voice was raw, until her hands stopped shaking, until the urge to cry, to weep, to wail, to rail against the heavens that had abandoned her passed._

_She never let herself cry, because she was terribly afraid that she would never stop._

_She didn't want to spend the rest of her eternity crying._

"_Uuhnh," Naruto moaned, and she snapped her head around._

_Apparently, his foot had gotten stuck in one of the patches of putrid, bloody mire that plagued the empty streets of the silent ghost town, and left his leg there._

"_NARUTO!" she rushed over, heart pounding in her ears._

_Distantly, as if beyond reality, she felt a stinging pain. Grabbing her heart, she fell to her knees, gasping. Had the shards of her heart started to cut her body? Was this the true End?_

_Collapsing on the defiled ground, she mustered all of her strength of will, reaching out to brush her fingers against Naruto's, tears in her eyes._

_She was losing him._

_Again._

_Strangely, this time his flesh didn't melt. For a moment, she could have sworn that she saw blue eyes blinking at her (but that was impossible, wasn't it? **This** Naruto didn't have any eyes), then they turned red, his hands becoming claws reaching out to—_

* * *

Itachi was not a man given to waiting.

He had laid the woman on his bed, watching her from the vantagepoint of a chair, hands clasped together, chin resting on them.

She could not have been dressed more… temptingly.

The Chinese dress showed an extremely… appealing … amount of leaned thigh. With her hair half-escaped of the bun to cascade around her shoulders, she looked like a disheveled wanton. The blood she was bathed in only made her all the more appealing to him.

Still, she would have to come to him of her own will, or it would only be a half-victory he could finally, completely, destroy his brother with.

"Get up."

Still…

Itachi was not a patient man.

"I said, get up."

He considered slamming more chakra in her for a moment, then decided against it. Chakra was too precious to waste, even on a… tasty prey like herself, and it could have disastrous consequences if he used as much as he had last time. He'd nearly stopped her heart, but it had had the desired effect of bringing her out of Tsukiyomi.

He saw no movement; her chest barely rose and fell to indicate life.

Pursing his lips, he narrowed his red eyes at her. She was more stubborn than he thought.

Well. That would just make breaking her more fun.

Finally, slowly, blank eyes blinked themselves open. They looked around the room without actually focusing on it, and slowly closed again.

"Get up."

They dragged open again, resting on him, but still not focusing. They were glassy and blank, dead—doll's eyes, he thought quietly.

Perhaps she was broken already.

"Sharingan," she whispered, so quietly that only Itachi's heightened senses could have caught it.

"What about it?" he questioned curtly.

"…seen it before…"

'_Well, of course she has. My foolish little brother is in love with her. Of course he would show off the family… assets… to her,'_ he thought, irritated.

"…Naruto…" she whispered, tears gathering in her glassy eyes.

"What about him?" he asked, molding his voice until it was soothing, deep.

"………dead……" she choked out, wrapping herself into the fetal position.

'_Yare, yare. So she doesn't know that Uzumaki is Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. I can use this.'_

"Of course. You killed him."

It was only a guess, of course; he was not a Yamanaka, with the ability to read minds, but he had seen the bloody mess of the man, and had put two and two together.

Funny, how in this case they added up to guilt.

The dead eyes spilled over with tears—the doll was crying. Frowning slightly, (it would not do for the woman he was going to claim to cry over another man) he brushed away her tears with cold fingers.

"No amount of grief or damnation will ever bring back the dead."

For a moment, it seemed as though there was an inner struggle, her eyes almost focusing on him.

"…not… Sasuke…" she whispered bewilderedly.

He smirked.

"No. I am most definitely not Sasuke."

_Definitely_ not.

_

* * *

_

_Bad-dum._

_Bad-dum._

"_Koishii?"_

_Bad-dum._

"_Where are you?"_

_Bad—_

—_dum._

"_I—I can't see anything! KOISHII!"_

"NARUTO!"

**'Kit, I'm gonna give you a helluva lotta chakra right now, so you better not croak on me and take us both out. Unlike you, I have things to do.'**

"_Kyuubi… KYUUBI! Where is she? What have they done to her?"_

'_**How the hell should I know, Mr.-Between-Life-and-Death? Am I your damn babysitter now?'**_

"_Kyuubi…"_

'_**No need to bare your fangs at me, kit. Those puny things hold little fear for me. Still, I have no wish to leave this earth without at least tearing you apart, razing Konoha to the ground, and leaving a little "calling card", if you will, at Sound, so COME BACK TO DAMN LIFE ALREADY, YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC KIT!'**_

"_WHERE IS SHE?"_

'_**FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?'**_

"Should his eye be twitching like that?"

"It's _Naruto_. With him, _everything_ twitches."

"I'm sure you'd know that better than any of us, Uchiha."

"CHIDORI!"

_Bad-dum._

_Bad-dum._

_"NARUTO!"_

BAD-DUMBAD-DUMBAD-DUM-BAD-DUUUUUUM…

"Oh crap. He's glowing red. Will someone please tell me _why_ he's glowing red?"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Did a _Hyuuga_ actually say _uh-oh_?"

"Stop laughing, Shingan!"

"Stop making me!"

"Erm… shinobi-san… perhaps we should return attention to--?"

"**_ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!"_**

"n-never mind."

The chakra wove itself around Naruto, the ghostly red nine tails wrapping around him like a protective cocoon. They could feel the insane amounts of chakra pouring out of him and around him. The hole speedily mended itself, until new skin completely covered it. His whisker-scars had deepened, becoming significantly more pronounced, his canines grown to a frightening, gleaming point.

Red eyes snapped open to glare hatred and fury at them.

"**_Where is she, Sasuke?"_**

Naruto/Kyuubi (they were some strange blend, currently) grabbed Sasuke (who hadn't even seen him move) and slammed him against the wall. Cracks spiderwebbed out, making Hojo wince as a piece of the ragged ceiling fell. Sasuke let out a hiss, his wounds not appreciating the harsh treatment by Naruto.

"I—I don't know," he gritted out.

"**_Like hell you don't, Sasuke! SO JUST TELL ME!"_**

"I DON'T KNOW, DOBE! ALRIGHT? ITACHI—"

Sasuke bowed his head, fists clenched at his side.

"**_Itachi what?"_** he let out a soft, warning growl.

Yes, he could smell the man's scent here.

"He took her! Ok? And we couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

_He'd taken her. **Her**. **His**. They'd come into this place that for the moment was his own/mine/ and taken his koishii. His precious one. The one that would bear his kits and welcome him home with a warm smile and warmer arms, who was his to cherish and to protect forever—_

_**His.**_

"**_He had NO RIGHT! SHE IS MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME, SASUKE? MINE! I'LL—"_**

"You'll lose her, Uzumaki, with a mind like that."

Snarling, he threw Sasuke against the tattered remains of the far wall like a ragdoll, whirling around to glare and pull back his fist to punch Shingan.

"You know her better than we do, Uzumaki, but you seem to have forgotten that to claim her is to cage her, and to cage her is to kill her. Let the bonds that make her 'yours' be the ones that you forge together. Or else I swear that she will be dead to you."

In a heartbeat, Shingan was on the ground, Naruto's claw at her neck.

"Your hearts are easy to read, Uzumaki-san. Even with the Nine-Tails chakra, it has not changed your heart. You no longer have need of his chakra, at the moment—let it go."

After what seemed an eternity, he pulled back, fists clenched tightly. His golden hair shadowed his eyes for a moment.

When he looked up, they were bright blue again.

"I saw her," he whispered.

"What? Where? How?" Neji demanded.

"When… when I was on the brink. I saw her. I—I think she was in Tsukiyomi, or something. It looked like hell. But, just when I was about to reach her, I… lost her. Like someone had broken the connection."

"Uchiha, is it possible that Itachi sensed that and returned her to reality before she could find out that Naruto was alive?"

"_Possible_? I'd say it's freakin' obvious, since _no one else except Tsunade or Kakashi_ knows _anything_ about how to deal with Tsukiyomi," Sasuke snorted.

Neji's fist clenched, but he resisted the urge to deck Sasuke.

"You rang?"

"It would seem… that we were too late."

The two voices spoke from what was once the doorway. The tall, slouching figure raised a hand, then put it back in his pocket. The other shifted so that the heavy gourd on his back didn't dig into his spine.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara," Naruto gave a defeated grin, waving them over.

"You look like hell," Gaara stated bluntly, looking at the bloody mess that once had been Naruto's uniform.

"You should see the other guy," he shrugged, vaguely indicating towards the fallen Cloud-nin.

Gaara shared a questioning look with Kakashi, walking over the bend down over the corpse. Shaking his head slightly, he stood up.

"She did it."

Kakashi groaned into his hand.

"What?" Naruto asked blankly, looking over at Shingan.

"Don't look at me, ask your girlfriend," she shrugged.

"Sasuke?"

"What—oi! Dobe!"

Snickering, Naruto turned his haunted eyes back to the two arrivals.

"She's—she's never killed before, Naruto. There's a good chance that killing for the first time, on top of losing you—"

"But I'm fine!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said gently, "her logical conclusion would have been that you are dead… unless you've informed her of your 'condition'. And I am very much afraid that that will break her."

Kakashi had successfully managed to skirt around the whole "jinchuuriki" issue.

"But WHAT CAN I DO?" Naruto punched the floor, the wood splintering from the force of the blow.

"Well, for one thing," a lazy voice drawled from the shadows, "you could shut up and try to think of a plan."

There was a heavy sigh, and two new figures emerged.

"How troublesome."

"Geez, what is this? A chuunin-exam reunion?" a blonde rolled her eyes.

"Nara? Yamanaka?" Neji scowled.

"Oh, it's you, Neji."

"U-um, I'll g-go make some t-tea."

Hojo ran out of there as if his sanity depended on it.

It probably did.

* * *

"So. Akatsuki," Shikamaru muttered, everyone having been informed of what had happened. Ino frowned slightly; Sasuke and Naruto were distraught (Naruto more so, she thought), but Neji was just… pissed.

Huh.

She'd have to look into that, later.

"May I ask what _he_—" she indicated Gaara "is doing here?"

"Yeah, you _have_ been following _her_ around ever since you arrived here," Sasuke accused. Gaara sighed.

"I have been repaying a debt."

"A debt? _You_ owe a _debt_ to _her_?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No. To you."

He looked at Gaara, stunned.

"Naruto… you changed my life. You showed me that to be a demon didn't mean I had to be a monster—that I could be who I was without having to kill everyone and destroy everything in my path. I… owe you much. This is my way of repaying that debt. I will not call you my brother, because I have put my own siblings through too much pain and fear to burden you with that, but—I _will_ call you my friend."

Ino was surprised to find that she was blinking away tears.

"My… informant told me about your meeting last Christmas. I have been keeping a watch on the two of your and your budding… friendship… ever since then. I am willing to protect the one who means so much to you, as repayment of my debt."

Naruto shook his head, chuckling.

"So the poor girl was stalked even before the Wonder Bread duo came in."

"If you wish to put it that way."

"Did you know it was the same girl when you met her?"

"No. The informant never sent any photos."

Naruto turned his head over to Kakashi curiously.

"Okay, so I get Gaara's angle. Still… why are you in this?" he half asked, half accused. Kakashi's eye grew distant, as if he was seeing something (or someone) not there.

"It was a favor. For a… friend."

"Someone I know?"

"No."

"This is all sweet and touching and all," Shikamaru dryly stated, "but this is getting us nowhere in rescuing the she-devil."

Ino whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Man, women are so violent. And troublesome."

"Fine, since I'm so _troublesome_ I won't save your sorry, lazy ass next time," Ino retorted. Shingan laughed.

"Hear, hear."

"Blood."

"Yeah, Neji, we know. _I'm_ covered in blood. The _room_ is covered in blood. The frickin' _corpses_ are covered in blood. Please tell me you had a point."

Neji's eye twitched.

"There is a limit to every teleportation jutsu, correct?"

"Of course. It's relative to the user's chakra and control," Kakashi nodded.

"I get it," Shikamaru slowly nodded his head.

"And was _she_ covered in blood, as well?"

Silence.

"Judging from the way none of you are looking at me," Naruto said dryly, "I'm willing to bet that was a yes."

"Then we can track every drop of blood spilt towards their ultimate destination," Shingan finished.

"Exactly."

"But there wouldn't be enough time between the arrival and re-casting for any blood to have fallen!" Sasuke protested.

"No. With teleportation jutsus, there is a five-second delay. Always. Since it's a space-time jutsu, the delay is needed to fully bring the user's body into the current area and make sure that in the next jump he doesn't leave half of himself behind."

"Whaaaa…?" Naruto was completely lost.

"Short version: blood probably spills wherever Itachi stops. If we can track it from there, then we'll find them."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru and I were sent here to retrieve you. The Hokage has instructed that you and Neji return immediately."

"WHAT?"

"Apparently, there's a need for a high-skill level Byakuugan user like yourself back in Konoha. And Hinata's preparing to launch her final defense of the elimination of the bird-in-the-cage seal among the Clan Heads. Your influence would mean a great deal."

Ino's face softened.

"She _needs_ you, Neji."

Belatedly remembering that he was technically supposed to be guardian of the heiress, he scowled. Stalking off to retrieve his things, Ino rolled her eyes as she watched him go.

"_He_ hasn't changed much, has he?" she snorted.

"What was the Hokage's sudden need for me?" Kakashi asked dryly.

"Kakashi-sensei… she's had another attack."

Kakashi froze, as if just hearing that his world had been shaken.

"Genma-san was there and got her to the hospital in time, but…"

Suddenly, he'd gained an intensity in that stillness.

"It was bad."

"…how bad?"

"Forehead-Girl's doing the best she can."

Kakashi's head snapped up.

"Is her life…?"

"No, not so far. But you have to go home."

Of course, everyone else was _completely_ lost by this. Kakashi didn't say anything else, just disappeared in a poof of grey smoke.

"What happened? Was old lady baa-chan attacked? _Who's_ in the hospital?" Naruto shouted, frustrated.

"Calm down, Naruto. Godaime-sama's fine. We were just talking about Kakashi-sensei's wife."

"Oh, oka—WHAT? WHEN DID KAKASHI-SENSEI GET MARRIED? AND WHY HAVEN'T I MET HER YET?" Naruto shouted.

"No wonder he's been later than usual," Sasuke muttered.

"Relax, already. Sheesh. So troublesome. Her name's Hatake Eiou, and she's always been pretty well known among the jounin, considering she's a civilian. She's quite a bit younger than him, but pretty enough—and fierce enough—that no one's ever given them any flak. It's a long story."

"And we have a job to do. Discuss Kakashi's lovelife later. Move it, move it!"

"How troublesome."

* * *

After the four had left, the four remaining shinobi glanced at each other.

"I am afraid that I will not be able to go with you. My lord will need everyone's help to rebuild the damage Cloud has dealt, and to be prepared for another attack," Shingan sighed regretfully.

"Your place is here," Sasuke shrugged.

"We'd better start tracking soon. Nightfall's not too far away."

"Right."

* * *

Itachi frowned.

This was no fun. This doll was an empty shell with whispers and blank eyes.

And tears.

She was always crying.

He'd slapped her, once, to make her stop, but it was if it hadn't even registered. For fear of killing her (it was too soon for that yet), he'd held off physical abuse.

Pain, it seemed, was nothing to the fragments of her mind.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Itachi? Are you in here?" Kisame called, gulping before stepping through the doorway. Sighing at finding his shadowy partner out (again), his eyes swept the room.

"Well, well? What's this?" he muttered softly.

She was huddled in a blanket in the corner, eyes closed.

"Hey, there, little miss. What's your name?" Kisame asked gently, bending down to gently shake her.

Blank eyes opened, and his heart fell.

Damn it, Itachi, why did you always have to do this to women?

In wonder, she childishly reached up and carefully patted his gill-scars. He cocked his head; most women were freaked out by his appearance.

Then again, this woman was broken.

"I… never told him his scars were cute."

Curling even tighter into herself, she sobbed; deep, wrenching sobs that tore at the tiny remains of Kisame's heart.

"Who, missy?"

"……Naruto…"

Kisame sat back on his heels and sighed. Oh, boy, he understood perfectly now why Itachi had dragged the poor thing way out here.

Damn it, why did he have such a soft spot for the broken ones?

Scratching the back of his head, at a loss of what to do, he settled for muttering for her to go to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_It was dark here._

_It wasn't the darkness of the other hell, the blood-stained night, because there was a moon—clean, shining, bright—in the sky, above all of the pitiful struggles of mortal man._

_She envied the moon._

_She remembered reading it was ruled by a virgin goddess, who had loved once, and lost to sleep forever the man she loved, able to visit him only in dreams._

_Perhaps that was why the moon was so scarred._

_A great shape like a mountain moved behind her, and she whirled around, more tired than terrified. Huge yellow eyes blinked down at her, and she sat down._

_Kyuubi._

_And yet, this place… it was so peaceful, like balm to her injured soul. So even with the demon here, of a size that stretched the limits of her comprehension, she was okay. No blood. No bodies._

_No Naruto._

"_**Rest, vixen. There's no one here to hurt you. Just… rest."**_

_The deep, rumbling voice that echoed like warm thunder was oddly soothing. Settling down against this mountain of fur, her tiny form looked fragile and delicate in the moon's white light._

"_How is she?"_

_Naruto walked over, semi-transparent, to brush away hair out of her face with hands that were there and yet not._

"_**How should I know, kit? What am I, some all-knowing fox? She's YOUR mate, after all."**_

"_She thinks I'm dead," Naruto replied softly, drinking in her form with an aching heart._

"_**I only wish you were."**_

_For a moment, Naruto's form blurred._

"_Someone's trying to wake me up," he sighed._

"_**You know, kit," **Kyuubi's rumble had taken on an odd tone, **"if you didn't share such a deep link with her, something like this could never be possible. If your souls weren't truly connected, there's no way her spirit could be brought to this place while she sleeps. The Uchiha brat's seen it, too, though he doesn't know what he saw just yet. Be careful when he figures it out."**_

"_Why, Kyuubi, it sounds like you almost care," Naruto gave him an amused look._

"_**I have no intention of MY jinchuuriki to be beaten by a prissy half-gay pupil of OROCHIMARU. Got it?"** Kyuubi snarled._

_Naruto chuckled._

"_Yeah, yeah, I gotta kick Sasuke-teme's big butt or else your professional pride's hurt," he waved him off. Uttering a **"hmph!"**, the giant fox-demon studiously ignored him._

"_Don't worry, my princess. I'll rescue you. Promise of a lifetime," he whispered._

_Bending down, he brushed his lips against her forehead before blanking out of the dreamscape entirely. In a dream inside the dream, she dreamt of blue skies and laughter, and joy._

_And so her first night at Akatsuki passed. _

* * *


	15. Chapter 12 NOT STORY'S END!

RW, here! I finally updated. Go me:)

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!

THIS IS _NOT_ THE END OF THE STORY! REPEAT! THE STORY GOES ON FROM HERE! BELIEVE ME, FOLKS, IT **REALLY** AIN'T OVER YET!

I originally had _no_ intention of revealing her name in this chappie, but... ech, that's how it wrote itself, and who am I to argue:P The story is all, knows all. :) AnkleBiter, as promised, The Kiss (I was crying when I wrote it... mou! I want a love like theirs!), Ashen Rose thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much for letting me use your prettyful poem! It set the mood perfectly:) In the next AN, I'll reveal the hidden meanings (most, anyways) as to why I chose the name I did. AdventurousDreamGirl already guessed it (she sent me a huge list of ENGLISH flower names last night, but I refused to tell her which one of them was correct! hee, hee...)

Here's to everyone who's stuck with me! Please R&R!

REMEMBER, KIDDIES, THE STORY GOES OOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

_**

* * *

Once Upon Tomorrow **_

_Chapter 12: Sticks, Stones, and Broken Hearts_

_Lost but not forgotten,_

_In my prison in the dark._

_The one I want to hold me,_

_Is forever a rotting char._

_Why can't my heart just die?_

_Why can't I just let go?_

_Are our souls so deeply entwined,_

_That our memories just won't undo?_

_Why can't I live without you?_

---_Ashen Rose_

_

* * *

_

_"Don't leave me."_

How long had she wanted to say those words to him? How long had she wanted to tell him that she cared?

_"Don't leave me alone."_

Gone, all gone, forever.

_

* * *

And so the little flower that was really a tree wilted a little more without her sun. _

* * *

"Whoo, Uchiha-san!" Akatsuki members catcalled as he walked (more like ghosted) through the Headquarters (or one of them, the organization tended to be paranoid) with her by his side. She had been changed into a black Chinese dress with red clouds—she had been claimed by Akatsuki. With the sign of the Sharingan over her broken heart, it warned everyone that she was Itachi's. 

Kisame sighed.

"Who's the new girl, unn? Some tasty tart you picked up off the street?" Deidara licked his lips.

Getting the distinct feeling that Itachi was about to haul off and murder his fellow comrade, Kisame stepped forward to heft Samehada so that Deidara had to jump back or lose his other arm.

"Keep talking like that, _Picasso_, and I'll make you the woman you're so often mistaken for."

Glaring, but stepping away, Deidara slunk off, Itachi slid his frightening eyes towards his partner.

"That was unnecessary, you do realize."

The cool statement was more probing than reprimanding.

"Hey, any time to poke at Deidara," Kisame grinned, bringing his huge sword behind him again to rest on his back.

The girl gave no response.

* * *

"I FOUND A DROP! OVER HERE!" 

Sasuke's shout instantly drew the other two trackers. Naruto bent down and sniffed it for a moment.

"It's the same blood as the Cloud-nin, alright. Which means," he stood up, distantly brushing off the dirt, "that we're heading in the right direction."

"Map," Sasuke called.

Gaara wordlessly handed it over and they spread it out on the ground.

"The nearest village," Sasuke pointed on the map, "is this one. It's pretty tiny; probably a population of just a little under a thousand people. It's unlikely Akatsuki would have slaughtered the town and taken up residence there—it's too close to Hidden Stone for that, and there've been border disputes here."

"The terrain is pretty brutal. The forest is okay, as forests go, but this area," Naruto indicated, "will be pretty tough going. The most likely possibility is that they're in the cliffs area near the forest. The town isn't but a few miles down, which would make it convenient for supplies."

"My sand should be able to help us out."

Naruto sighed.

"Then it's agreed. Tonight we cross the remaining fifty miles to the village, and then rest there. We'll gain information before preceding on."

"Roger."

Disappearing into the trees, they ran.

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes, if she was quiet, she could hear the tears fall._

_Plip._

_Plip._

_Plip._

_Were they forming a puddle at her feet, like in cartoons? Or were they forming chains for her to drown in sweet oblivion?_

_Tired. So tired._

_She vaguely was aware of things around her changing. The man with the red eyes and cold hands (not... Sasuke?) and his words that broke the soul, tortured the mind... The tall man that smelt like the ocean, tangy and salty like sweat, with scars like Naruto, on the face as well as on the soul..._

_Or perhaps it was because the scars were on their souls, that they were carved like stone onto their faces?_

_Tired._

_But, not as much as she had been. The nights she had long lost count of she spent with the shadow of Kyuubi shielding her from the light of the wonderfully terrible moon. The moon had waned, and now was waxing—soon it would be full. The thought left her strangely breathless. _

_Would this world change when that moon was full?_

_Some part of her was screaming at her to get up, to **move**, to **fight back**, but she lacked the will to do so. Perhaps the part of her that had dreamed of happily ever afters was dead now._

_She closed her eyes, and the world shifted to grey..._

"_Onee-chan. Onee-chan... Onee-chan!"_

_She opened her eyes, finding herself in a sitting position, knees held to her chest. All around her was drifting a grey fog, with little lights like stars glinting far off in the unseen distance._

"_It's time you woke up, onee-chan."_

_She gasped, hands over her mouth, at the ghostly figure in front of her, unable to believe her eyes._

_'Oh, God...!'_

"_HIKARU!" she half-shouted, half-sobbed, trying to catch the girl in a tight hug._

_She fully planned on never letting her go ever again._

"_No, onee-chan."_

_Small, translucent hands held her back, grey eyes solemnly staring into hers. Hikaru, wearing the same genin uniform she had on when she had died (only whole, without the blood and despair), was crouched down on the balls of her feet, to look the older girl in the eyes._

"_It's about time you grew, onee-chan."_

_Hikaru's disappointed frown tore at the startled remains of her heart._

"_Wh-what are you talking about, Hikaru-chan?" she asked in a bewildered whisper._

_Was even the land of the dead going to turn her away?_

"_You think you love this man, and yet you have so little faith in him," Hikaru's quiet voice was angry, disappointed in her._

_She had failed, somehow, it seemed._

_Again._

"_Oh, Hikaru-chan... it's just... I... he **died**! **I still love him! What am I supposed to do now?**" she shouted, sobbing into her hands._

"_You are going to stand up and leave this place and stop whining."_

_Her sobs broke off in her throat, as she stared into Hikaru's impassive eyes, ignoring the way she could see the mist moving behind the girl through them._

"_I LOST A PART OF MY SOUL!" she shouted back angrily._

"_Now... now you know what Sora-kun has to live with every day."_

_Hikaru's quiet admonition, laced with sadness and regret, broke through all the layers of grief that had blinded her for so long._

"_My God..."_

_Hikaru gave her a sad, gentle smile._

"_Let the dead grieve, onee-chan. There is no time for the mortals to as well. Believe in the man who is part of your soul—the man you love."_

_Hikaru gave her a bright smile, standing up and walking backwards a few paces, eyes still locked with hers. Arashi stepped through the mist, looking at her, and she saw that he had taken Hikaru's hand gently into his._

"_I don't want to see either you or Sora-kun here for a very, **very** long time, onee-chan."_

_Hikaru's quiet smile, a smile full of memories and half-formed aborted dreams that died too young, gave her the strength to stand. She felt ashamed of herself, considering what her beloved, lost Hikaru had told her just now._

"_Tell—tell Sora-kun that I'm watching over him. That I'm proud of him."_

_Only the faintest tremble betrayed the swallowed quiver in her voice, of the ache that lingered there._

"_And until then... Until then, I'm watching over her."_

_Arashi's clear, quiet voice cut through the fog and tears, and she managed to smile at both of them._

_Hikaru was ok. She was safe._

_She could let go now._

_Her eyes heavy, she closed them for a moment, and when she opened them she was back in the shadow of Kyuubi._

_Her eyes were clearer (perhaps more than they had ever been), and she forced herself to take a long, honest look at her relationship (or rather the end of it) with Naruto._

_Did she love him?_

_...yes. There was no denying that now—not to herself._

_Was life empty without him?_

_... perhaps. She would never love again—once-in-a-lifetime-love was all that her heart allotted her._

_Did she want to die?_

_...yes and no. Stronger was the "yes" now, but after...? _

_She smiled, for what felt like the first time in a very, very long time. She knew what she had to do—-what she owed Naruto. She owed it to him to be happy; he would hate seeing her cry. _

_And she also owed another debt, after all of this was over._

_A plan was starting to form in her mind._

_She needed to wake up now._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto walked over to Kyuubi, who'd called him here. It would be hell to pay to explain taking a nap when he was supposed to be scouting the area for any signs of the blood trail (which they had somehow lost), and he was sure Sasuke was going to want to kill him over it, but Kyuubi wouldn't have called to him unless something was drastically wrong._

"_What is it?"_

"_**For a while there, kit, I lost her heartbeat."**_

"_WHAT!"_

"_**Shaddup, it's there again now. Somehow."**_

"_ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SHE FREAKIN' **DIED** AND I DIDN'T KNOW!"_

"_**Stupid idiot. Didn't you feel that tug to the heart?"**_

"_Yeah, but I thought it was just indigestion from Sasuke-teme's terrible cooking."_

_Kyuubi groaned._

"_**I have the world's dumb ass for my container. Listen, baka, I think she's finally woken up. Her soul's healed itself enough that it can 'return' to reality. That means that Itachi will have a hellcat on his hands—and it's not gonna be pretty if we don't hurry the hell up to get her."**_

_Before the last word had left the fox demon's mouth, Naruto had already blinked out._

* * *

"You are mine now, onna. You will do as I say," Itachi ordered her. He'd come back to find her trying to attack him with a shuriken he'd snapped in half without even trying. Glaring at him heatedly, he'd let his hands slide from her wrists crushed between their bodies to gently wrap around her throat. 

"If you attempt to leave, I will know. And I will not only kill you, but everyone you hold dear. I will break you until you call out my name, scream that you love me. I will destroy you, and you will worship me for it."

"We'll see about that," she hissed, eyes like daggers dipped in poisoned hate.

His lips quirked up into the ghost of a smirk, and he leaned down to whisper cold breath into her ear, his words as chilling as the hands around her neck.

"Not enough hatred, little one."

Chuckling darkly, he left her alone in the chill shadows of his room.

"Keep an eye on her," he muttered as he passed Kisame. Said man's eyes widened, and he gave the barest hint of a nod. He wondered just what the hell he'd done to get involved in whatever twisted game his partner was up to and sighed.

He grabbed the kunai thrown at his head as he entered Itachi's room (didn't the psychopath think to _lock them up_ when he had _her_ in his room?) and shook his head.

"Hello, little missy," he said, pocketing the weapon. Hey, if Uchiha was going to leave his weapons lying around like that, where she could _throw them at his head_, then anything there was fair game.

Growling, she plopped down on the giant fluffy bed, worrying the black silk adorning it soundlessly. Biting her bottom lip in fierce concentration, she'd occasionally shoot appraising glances at him, as if sizing him up.

"If you think you're going to get past me, you're just stupid. If you think I'm gonna cross Itachi to help you out, then you're just dead," he lazily cracked one eye open, tilted back in Itachi's cherry-wood chair at a dangerous angle.

Rolling her eyes, she stared at the floor. She was weak for not having eaten in—how many days now?--and good Lord, she stank to high heaven. Since her reluctant babysitter didn't seem to mind (and who, mind you, didn't smell too good either—unless you like the reek of rotten fish), she would hazard a guess that most Akatsuki members didn't make a high priority of bathing.

So, she was weak and she stank—literally. Her chances of escaping were beginning to look better and better, weren't they?

Her lips curved into a sarcastic smile.

If she couldn't run _away_, could she run _in_?

She could sure as hell try.

_

* * *

_

_She closed her eyes and willed her mind to stop. She felt a little like crying again, because this time she was **dying**, but refused to give in to the temptation._

Naruto, only a few hundred yards from the jagged cliffs, froze. He felt as though his heart was pounding out of his chest and slowing down, at the same time. It was as if something else was layering over him, some part of his body he'd never noticed before was being ripped out.

_She knew that there was no coming back from this. She was failing Hikaru (**again**), but could see no other way to foil Itachi's plans for her. She wasn't a fool (or too big of one); she could guess what he might have in store._

_No._

_Itachi would lose and, in some strange way, she would win._

Naruto felt a surge of loneliness barrage him, like he was a lone child all over again, without friends or love. Clutching a hand over his heart tightly, desperately, like he could keep back the tides of emotion from seeping out to destroy him, he gasped for air.

_Wide blue eyes blinked down at her as she fell slowly into the unfathomable chasm, like a feather on a gentle breeze inevitably sinking down to be swallowed._

_A hand desperately reached for her, crystal tears landing on her sadly smiling face like a warm rain._

"_DON'T!" he shouted wretchedly, lunging for her again, fingers just barely out of reach._

"_I love you, Naruto," she whispered to him softly._

"_DON'T! PLEASE!"_

"_...goodbye..."_

"_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!"_

_Suddenly, his hand found hers and he yanked her back from beyond the edge, finding her gripping his hand like a lifeline._

"_Don't you leave me alone again—ever," he whispered into her hair._

_Red cords of light whipped around the two,_ _and--_

* * *

She opened up her eyes. 

Kisame's heart had nearly stopped when he had noticed what the girl had been about to do. Damn her for giving him a scare like that! If Itachi had come back to see the girl had escaped...

He shuddered.

"I am going to kill Itachi," she said calmly.

Too calmly.

He groaned into his hands.

"Do you have a damn _suicide_ wish, wench?" he snarled.

"I should think that would have been obvious," she replied, amused.

"Do it on your own time, will ya? Don't drag me down with you," he glared at her.

She just shook her head and laughed.

She'd made her plans, and her mind, so all there was to do now was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Bored, she started singing that pirate song from the POTC movie to herself, over and _over_ again, until Kisame screamed at her to shut the hell up, his eye twitching rapidly.

Giving him a grin almost as sharky as his own, he rolled his eyes and found himself smiling back at her. So she was obviously in love with the Kyuubi brat—and Itachi had claimed her for himself—and she could've been his cousin, for all her personality traits—so what?

She had guts, he had to admit.

He liked that.

The door slid open like the grating hiss of kunai, metal on metal; she winced, the sound like nails on a blackboard to her. Itachi ordered Kisame to leave. The older man stood, glancing back and forth between the two, whose eyes were locked into a battle she was losing, and left reluctantly, shaking his head.

He seriously doubted ever seeing her alive again.

Shame.

She held her face from the stinging slap he'd given her, her left cheek tender and, she could feel, beginning to bruise. The shame and indignation battled in her, but patience won out in the end.

"You, little bird, are not going to escape the gilded cage I have for you. No, you instead will fall down on your knees in front of me and beg me to let you show your thankfulness, because you are so grateful."

She stared at him. Was this guy a nut case, or what?

"Uhh—no?"

Crossing the few feet's distance between them, he smirked down at her as he pushed her against the wall. One arm over their heads, the other wrapped snugly around her waist to bring her forward, it was obvious he was using all of his debatable charm to seduce her.

She was bored.

Eye giving the most minute twitch of aggravation, he wondered again _why _he was lavishing such of his precious time on a girl who was pretty at best, plain at worst, and who had all of the tendencies of a screaming, maniacal hellcat.

Oh yeah. Sasuke.

He sighed. Sometimes he didn't think his brother truly _appreciated_ all of the trouble he went through to make his life a hell. The youngsters these days...

Wait. Something was wrong.

He'd thought she'd been merely sticking her tongue at him childishly. In reality--

"Shit!" he swore underneath his breath.

She'd nearly bitten through her own tongue.

Jamming his fingers into her mouth to stop her, he ignored how her mouth had instantly bitten down on them, in some places biting down to the bone. Grabbing a kunai from God knows where (who the _hell_ had given her weapons?), he blocked it with his free hand.

Smiling, the blood from his fingers dripping from her mouth, she held an activated exploding note in her hands.

Still grinning that feral taunt at him, Itachi kicked her viciously in the stomach, wrenching his hand out of her mouth. Not until he jumped away did he realize that she had somehow attached the exploding note to the kunai and buried it into his shoulder.

Just as he was rapidly forming hand seals, it exploded.

Crumpled on the ground and coughing up blood, she blearily peered through the huge dust cloud that had been Itachi's room, adrenaline slamming through her veins to tell her that this was her **_chance_**, and she ran like hell.

* * *

She hated running. 

She _really, **really**_ hated running.

Realizing that she was just getting herself thoroughly lost, she ducked into a darkened room, only to have a rough hand slam itself over her mouth. Effectively silencing the scream of shock she'd been about to give, he whirled her around to face him.

"I'm not crossing Itachi, understand? But I'm not helping him, either," the shadowed figure scowled. She nodded seriously, eyes grim and understanding.

"Go left and at the end of the hall, and pull back the tapestry. When it asks you for the code, type in—"

He bit off his words, muttering a curse.

"Damn it! They're getting too close," he swore.

Shoving her out of the room, she heard it click behind her, locking her out. Now in a desperate, all-out attempt to escape, she rounded the corner sliding, nearly losing her balance but somehow righting herself. She grit her teeth against her screaming muscles and dove for the tapestry.

"GET HER!" Itachi's voice boomed (even though he hadn't even raised it) from only three corridors behind her.

No! Not now, damn it! Not when she was so close!

She stared at the panel before her, lost as what to write.

"_Hint: The deepest hell you have ever known,"_ the computer flashed, taunting her, teasing her into--

Wait.

Deciding that, all else failing, she should be honest, she desperately typed in the four letters. Risking a glance behind her, she could see a person coming around the corridor. A little door opened up, and she dove through it, slamming it as quietly as she could behind her.

Taking only a cursory glance to see if anyone was lying in wait for her (like she could even tell if they were), she took off on another run, in the direction of where she had seen the town.

God help her, she was free.

* * *

"God, I can't take this," Naruto had his head in his hands, rubbing it with a towel. 

All of them had rented a three-futon motel room, trying to get some information on where the Akatsuki hideout could be. Unsuccessfully, it seemed, because either the people were tight-lipped or completely oblivious to even Akatsuki's existence. All of them were fatigued, worn-out, or otherwise exhausted from the manic, frantic pace they'd set for themselves, and so they had decided to wearily call it a night. Both Naruto and Sasuke battled with their despair, trying to hope that somehow they'd get her back. From Sasuke's silently pained brooding, hands clasped with his chin resting on them, to Naruto's obvious misery, Gaara was pokerfaced, still and waiting.

"Well, there's no use us waiting up. I'm hittin' the hay," Naruto sighed, collapsing onto his futon and was instantly asleep. Snoring, he lay sprawled out on it like a little kid.

Shaking his head in annoyance, forehead twitching just once at the _sound_ of his snores (he sounded like a dying bear with constipation), Sasuke stalked over and threw a blanket over the fox-boy, since he'd been too tired to do it himself.

"Dobe," he muttered, going over to his own futon and pulling his black blanket around him loosely.

Gaara, who had been watching this with carefully hidden amusement, shook his head and sighed.

Some things would never change.

* * *

Once, she'd been able to tell what time of the night it was merely by looking at the moon. The ANBU (real ones, not Peace/Diplomatic Corps-we're-just-gonna-say-you're-ANBU-for-the-hell-of-it-_civilians_-because-we're-really-short-of-_real_-ANBU like herself) that had sometimes guarded her on missions had taught her, in case of emergencies. 

But, of course, she had _completely_ forgotten.

Whoo boy.

So, deciding that it was better to just carefully pick a path down in the full moon's light (which was blessing and curse, since she still jumped at every sound, afraid it was her followers) rather than break her neck, thankyouverymuch, the longest night of her night continued.

When dawn _finally_ broke, breaking over the mountains in a sudden burst of color and light that painted the sky in beauty, she stood on the edge of town.

This was it. One of the hardest parts of her escape was over, but an almost equally hard one was beginning. She needed to find shelter, preferably not actually with people to keep the casualties down to herself, and contact Konoha. _Immediately_.

But, for now, all she wanted to do was rest and plan.

Taking a deep breath, her bare feet stepped onto the sandy soil of the dirt streets and alleys, feet cracked and bleeding (hell, _everything_ was—they didn't call it "Death Mountain" for nothing) and made her way.

_

* * *

He opened his eyes. _

_Taking a glance at his sleeping comrades (Naruto was all arms and legs, snoring as loudly as last night, Sasuke as still as a corpse even in his restless dreams and nightmares), he decided against waking them._

_Writing out a note, he explained to them where he was, and stood up. Quietly and methodically, the sand that he'd surrounded the border of the town in to warn him told him step-by-step-by-painful-step where she was._

_His debt would be fulfilled._

* * *

Hidden behind a Dumpster that, despairingly, smelt better than she did, she heard he soft padding of footsteps. Freezing, she tried to still her wildly beating heart as she crouched into a tiny ball and willed the person to leave.

"There you are."

Red hair softly hiding a kanji tattoo fell into jade-green eyes. Biting back a cry, she scooted back. No, no, no, no, no, this had to be some sort of ill—illusion, genjutsu. No, this was all a trick, a trap, they were going to catch her again, she would never go home, never get a chance to say goodbye at Naruto's funeral...!

"Trust me."

The two words were both childish request and masculine command. Hesitating, looking at his outstretched hand to help her up, his impassive face didn't seek to comfort or to frighten her—it merely waited. Releasing a shaky breath, she figured she was screwed even if it _was_ a genjutsu, and Naruto had taught her that it was always better to trust.

As she placed her small hand in his, he wrapped his hand around it, pulling her up and towards him. Noticing, but not commenting on, that her feet were a bloodied mess, he swept his other arm under her knees and held up close to him bridal-style.

A breath, a barest breeze, of sand later and they were gone.

* * *

He set her down on the rooftop gently. She looked like she'd gone through hell and back, her eyes telling him that she had, and waited for his comrades to turn around. Sasuke, of course, was first, wheeling around and suddenly ceasing motion, mouth in a perfect mask of shock. Naruto, turning to see what had finally (!) made Sasuke shut up, his mouth dropped open in some mix of complete, utter shock and delight. 

No, no, no, he was dead, _dead_, now she knew that everything was a lie, he had tricked her with that voice and eyes when he'd asked (ordered) her to trust him, and now she was in hell again, but, oh God, if this was hell, let her stay dead, let Naruto stay whole, let him stay with _her_, please, oh God, don't take him away from me again...

"N-Naruto?" her voice quivered, shying back, trying to hide behind Gaara.

Frowning, the Kazekage stepped away, leaving her alone.

"K-koishii?" he whispered, hope and caution battling in him.

_And suddenly she was running to him, she didn't even remember consciously making the decision, her body and soul just suddenly springing into action. She was running to him..._

_She saw bright blue eyes blinking at her (she'd thought it had been impossible, she thought she'd lost him), then they turned red, hands becoming claws reaching out to--_

_--pull her into a tight, fierce hug, crushing her to him, telling her he'd never let her go again, never leave her alone ever again, he was here, it was ok..._

_He was here! It was ok!_

_Laughing, tears of joy streaming down her face, she hugged him fiercely back, reaching up to cup his face in her dirty hands. Oh, God, he was whole and clean and bright and **here**...!_

_He held her when she nearly collapsed to the ground from euphoria, an arm around her waist to help her stand, the rising sun behind him nearly blinding her light-sensitive eyes (how long had she been in the dark?), like a brilliant Apollo come down to wrap her in warm, safe arms..._

_She was free. The long, terrible nightmare was finally over._

_She was no longer afraid of the dark._

_His gentle smile, his expressive blue eyes, his scars on his face and soul..._

_Naruto..._

_**Naruto!**_

_Throwing her arms around his neck, still laughing and crying from joy so deep it hurt, she massaged his whiskers, murmured something about how they were cute and scars were always sexy, and even she didn't know what she was babbling... and..._

_She kissed him._

_It was a burst of sunlight, an outpouring of love and desperate joy, a blue sky on a cloudless day, a hope reborn inside of her. It was everything she had to give and more._

_It was Peace._

_It was safety._

_It was comfort._

_It was Love._

"_I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. I love you, I love you, I love you, **I love you**!" she whispered after she had pulled back from the kiss._

_Burying his head into her filthy hair, she was ragged, bloody, smelly, bruised, and reeking of tears and grief and Akatsuki, but she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her._

"_I know, koishi... I know."_

_Bending his head down to breath into her ear, his warm breath reassuring her and setting her nerves on fire, he whispered something back._

"_I love you too... Violet."_

_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little plant. It had never bloomed, and had only distantly seen the sun. It had admired its persistence in lighting the world and setting everything on fire day after day. One day, the plant was moved into the full rays of the sun. _

_It found that joy was filling it, spilling out onto the ground in deep amethyst flowers. The sun had caused the little flower to finally bloom._

_One day, though, the jealous shadows had tried to reclaim the little plant. It moved her back into her place, into the barren rocky soil, and whispered to her that the sun had died. In grief, the little flower had closed its buds, withering away._

_The moon, however, took pity on the little plant, seeing its grief and love for the sun she believed had died, and sent down its healing rays to comfort it. Soon, the little flower was slowly but surely healing, and soon it had enough strength to fight the shadows and flee._

_The little flower was amazed to find that when she had escaped the shadows' hold, the sun was shining as brightly as before. In joy, the little flower wept a rain of blossoms again, digging deep roots into the rich earth, determined never again to be taken away from its beloved light._

_After many years, the little flower amazed everyone; with the strength and love it received from the light, it grew into a strong, hardy tree. The shadows tried again over the years to reclaim her, but the tree's roots were now too deep and strong to be moved again. The sun had given her enough strength to face the world on its own._

_She was strong._

_She was joy._

_She was hope._

_She shaded many lives under her short branches (for she was never very tall) and protected them. The little seeds she had so loved and cherished and protected became strong trees of their own, going on with their lives and starting little forests of their own, still proudly defending the Mother Forest that they all had come from and had so loved._

_But the little flower that was really a tree, who had surprised everyone with her strength, stayed, arms stretched out, in the welcoming light of the sun._

_And, just perhaps, that was was the best place for any of us to be._

_

* * *

Once—a flower. _

_Upon—a shadow's wings._

_Tomorrow?_

_Happily ever after._

_...well, we'll see.

* * *

_


	16. Interlude: What Could Have Been

**_Once Upon Tomorrow_**

_Interlude: What Could Have Been_

_Hikaru and Sora_

_Hikaru reminded him of roses._

_It should have been sakura, really. She always smelt like white sakura perfume, sophisticated and delicate. She had a kind of quiet beauty that he had known more than one samurai and shinobi to cry over. He'd nearly lost her, almost more times than his sanity could take. Even now, his nights were always filled with nightmares of losing her, of a hand buried to the wrist in her heart..._

_The closest had been when they were eleven, as Academy students accompanying an ANBU Negotiator mission with their onee-chan. How **she** had gotten roped into the shinobi world had had the two shaking their heads for years over—except that her tongue matched with her wit, sarcasm, and temper had burnt quite a few lords and ladies into meek submission..._

_He'd never known that Arashi was the Raikage's son, pretty much the heir apparent of Cloud (which was their sometimes-enemy, especially at the moment, here in Grass). He'd never dreamed that his **best friend** would try to kill him. _

_When Arashi had attacked him, he'd fought back with a fury he hadn't realized he was capable of. When Hikaru had knocked Sora out of the way, intending to take the raikiri into herself instead of into him, he'd literally thrown her out of the way, grabbed Arashi's shaking hand (apparently, he hadn't dreamed Hikaru would be close enough to be in danger) and forced it into the ground, for a moment the sound of a million chirping birds filling his ears and nearly shattering his eardrums._

_In the end, he marched Arashi (well, hauled) back to Konoha trussed up more tightly than some of the ANBU prisoners and demanded that Godaime Hokage Tsunade knock some sense into the freakin' idiot, or else he'd beat him to a bloody pulp._

_She'd nearly choked on her sake, trying desperately not to laugh and to keep a straight face, and quickly sent word to Cloud that the Raikage's son had failed, and that he was now, in essence, a POW. _

_Cloud had sent back word the next day withdrawing from the war._

_Hikaru had suffered from three shattered ribs. For a while, it was touch or go if Sora would ever hear again. Apparently, the force of the chakra ball exploding into the earth was so powerful that it almost **did** shatter his eardrums._

_He was in the hospital for nearly half a year._

_Eventually, Arashi was made a jounin of Konoha, joining Sora and Hikaru (they'd been assigned to the same genin team after all), happy to graduate from their sensei._

_It wasn't like she was cruel, or overbearing. Just a bit... odd. She was extremely skilled at the three jutsu types, in addition to her own minor bloodline limit—the ability to manipulate and sometimes redirect chakra flows (i.e., interrupt blood to the heart). Still... sometimes she acted like a total space case. Despite her straight, mud-brown hair and amber eyes, she could act like a total ditz, even in battle._

_Sometimes **especially** in battle._

_They were never sure how much of it was real, and how much was an act, since she could be pretty lethal, but you really couldn't blame them from wanting to escape a sensei who's sanity they questioned._

_**Frequently**_

_A few years had passed since then; Team 13 was all in their early twenties. Hikaru had become chuunin before her two teammates, something that had surprised them until she pointed out that since she was a medic-nin, she was needed a lot more than ordinary chuunins because there was always a shortage. _

_She hadn't pointed out that she had also been the only one on her team that actually understood what being a chuunin **meant**._

_They'd worked hard to catch up with her, and soon were enlisted into ANBU. The most hellish, grueling years of assassinations and A-to-S-rank missions ensued, and only Arashi ended up staying in ANBU, rising to rank of Squad Commander._

_The ANBU Eagle Mask was the last thing a lot of shinobi saw when they were foolish enough to tangle with the genius prodigy._

_Sora lay on his bed in just his pants, staring up at the ceiling fan. Hikaru, still clad in her jounin uniform, had only had enough energy to kick off her shoes before collapsing next to him in their apartment. She'd just come back from a difficult A-rank that had gone to hell, and was exhausted beyond belief._

_His mind drifted away from the past, to the present, to her, his Hikaru, his most precious person._

_The one he loved most._

_Yes, Hikaru—quiet, determined, steadfast Hikaru—was stronger than most people thought when they looked at her. Her ANBU tattoo was nearly lost among the tattoo's that wound around her arms, the only sign of a near-impossible sealing she'd had to do once. It had almost killed her._

_He's lips quirked into a smile, the corners of his mouth tugging up at the memory of when a kunoichi had tried intimidating her, mistaking her quietness for timidity, and Hikaru had... well... the other girl had left the hospital after a few weeks, and steered clear of Team 13 since then._

_No, a sakura blossom was pretty, but decorative._

_Roses had **thorns**. They could survive and regenerate after winter, endure tougher conditions longer than cherry blossoms._

_He glanced over at her sleeping form, moving his eyes more than his head, watching her form curled up near him and the rise and fall of her chest in deep breaths. His smile grew a little more; she was back, with him, in their apartment._

_She smelt like white sakura blossoms._

_Still, Hikaru reminded him of roses._

Twelve-year-old Sora lay on his bed in the orphanage, watching the dilapidated ceiling fan creak slowly into another turn. His face was blank, still half dreamlike.

_Dream_...

Huh.

It had been... nice.

"_Sora-kun! Sora-kun!" a soft voice giggled._

Swinging his legs over the bed, he shrugged on a black t-shirt and tied his hitai-ate automatically. Heading out the door, he took one last look at the empty bed, and turned around without a last look.

He headed to the Memorial Stone to wish Hikaru-chan a happy birthday.


	17. Reply to Yumesan

To answer Yumesan (I searched the authors on FF dot net, but I couldn't find you under that name! sob):

Hikaru, Sora, and Arashi were on a _mission, _attached to ANBU Negotiator forces--therefore, they were temporary shinobi under the Martial Law of Recruitment During Time of War Act. (sounds pretty good, doesn't it?) And since they were Academy students--i.e., shinobi _cadets_--then they were able to have limited access to shinobi benefits, including the privilege of having their name on the Memorial Stone if they died on the mission--which Hikaru, unfortunately, did.

So, technically, they were _already_ shinobi, even though they weren't officially ranked as genin yet. It's a little like if a military cadet died on a mission with Special Forces--even though he wasn't even officially a soldier yet (and I believe thatthey became shinobi whenthey entered the Academy), you would still be given a military funeral. After all, you died for your country _in a military role_, and it would only be fair.

And, since there was no way to transport her body back home, the Memorial Stone is a little like a grave marker where Sora can visit her, even if it's only in spirit. :P And you brought up excellent questions, I really enjoyed answering them. If you'd like to Private Message me (and this goes to anyone reading this story, who's interested!) I could send you a picture I found that, to me, is the grown-up Hikaru. :) And Hikaru's only 3 months older than Sora, anyways, so... It wouldn't really make too much of a difference, especially since their skills lie in such different areas of the shinobi world and art of warfare. :P

If anyone out there has seen the anime Eureka Seven, Renton is eerily similar to what I picture as Sora, especially when he was younger and Hikaru was still alive. And NO I didn't base him on Renton: I've only seen one episode (Adult Swim, Cartoon Network), and that was last Saturday. Still, I saw him, and I was like, "OH MY GOD, _THAT'S MY BABY!"_

Yes. You may laugh at me now.

What can I say? I luvvles my Hikaru-chan and Sora-kun.

Thanks, Yumesan. :) I'd hoped the Interlude would be a good break from OUT: Part I and OUT: Part II, since the pace is really different (and much more difficult) than Part I! T-T And I'm really glad you like the name Violet, I chose it because it traditionally has strong ties to purity and, believe it or not, death. I think people used to throw it on graves during funerals... I could be wrong. Again, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it and your insightful questions.

Hope to see ya next time!

---enthusiastically,

RW


	18. AN: Sorry, please read!

Hello. Me again.

Sorry to disappoint you, this isn't an update. The truth is--well, I'm hitting some rough spots in my life. Nothing too serious, just--life, ya know?

Anyways.

To get me through this, I have put off updating while I'm not feeling happy. I refuse to let this story become riddled w/ any more angst than what I have planned for it in the future. But! Never fear. I may update on the tail-end of July (laughs hilariously because of a joke that you won't get until next chapter) But I will leave you with this picture--

Sasuke.

In a hospital gown.

Picking up a pencil.

So... yeah. Let that get ya through. And I need you guys' help.

I've put out a story named _Guardian._ It's style is kinda experimental for me, and since I've gotten no reviews to tell me if people like it, I would appreciate if the readers of this story (I WILL CONTINUE IT!) to check it out and just let me know what you all think.

I'll update when life straightens out a little more; until then, I'll be writing _Guardian_ to relieve some of the melancholy. It's very different from this, but still OC-focused.

Thanks.

You guys are, literally, my heroes.

Rock on.

----RW


	19. Second Arc: I

Mwuahahaha. Yes, I _have_ fallen off of the face of the earth. I post this as I cling to a ladder, desperately trying to rise back to the surface.

... I am not succeeding.

In fact, I am falling from the rung I had pitifully reached back into the void that is work. And there is a new level to my madness:

My friends and I of Insane Bacon Studios (founded last Saturday) are making a movie.

A _fan_ movie, mind you, that we _will_ be showing at A-kon in June. Weep for me, my friends... :p Actually, it's a _lot_ of fun, since I'm being all lazy and buying my costumes from Ebay--cue hallelujah chorus here--and probably the guys', too. I am Temari and Tsunade, and so far we've got a couple of characters from Dragon Knights (my best friend is really a saint... she's making her 4+ costumes, which is her contribution, and I'll pay for most of it, being that a. I'm the oldest--by a year or two--and b. I'm the only one with a steady job aka, _money._ So I am founder and producer, and probably president but we won't go into that. gah, that was long), several Naruto characters including a Chouji played by a guy who I think is going to be freakishly adorable/lifelike and I'm aiming for one of the other guys (who could kick most of our butts at DDR, he's like the best dancer in the frickin' metroplex and skinny as a rail) to be Shikamaru, though I'm convinced with his... internet --coughshadycopies--- skills he'll probably be the most useful, and Pyramid-Head from Silent Hill.

0-o Guys' choice, right there, I want to point that out quickly.

So, Shika-boy will either provide everything we need with somewhat dubious sources... Or be in... a happy place, filled with bars and lovely orange jumpsuits. Still, being that he's younger than I am--still in high school, whoo I feel old---I'm quite content with that. Am I evil?

... yes, yes I am. And I am also the official Scriptwriter for our Studio, but haven't written anything yet because I'm waiting to see what my best friend (our Secretary) has written so far.

Thus, if any of you are going to A-kon this year, WATCH FOR OUR MOVIE. I have no idea how long it'll be, but it'll probably be random and violent (randomly violent!) and very sarcastic.

FEAR US, FOR WE ARE THE INSANE BACON STUDIOS.

So. Here is the first chapter of the Second Arc of this story, in which I nearly wrote myself into a hole because, independent/emotional intimacy-issues-girl that I am, have never been in a romantic relationship. So I have _absolutely no idea_ how to go about writing one. Most of my friends haven't been in a serious one, either, so I'm just... writing whatever sounds good.

Because I have absolutely no clue.

Anyone?

----relieved to finally be posting a chapter to this story again,

RW, of Insane Bacon Studios

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Once Upon Tomorrow**_

_**Part II: Before Happily Ever After**_

_Before happily ever after, before The End, and after the declaration of true love is the hardest part of all:_

_Deciding what in the world to do with it._

_Sure, there's the traditional road: prince marries princess, has bunch of royal kids, lives in a castle in the sky._

_There's the SAD traditional road: prince/princess loses irrevocably princess/prince, kills himself/herself, everyone mourns them and we all cry at the end._

_And then there's THEIR road..._

Well.

This was awkward.

Beginning to wonder just how sane she was when she kissed Naruto and more-or-less declared her undying love for him—she winced—in front of _Sasuke_, of all people!--she gripped Naruto's hand tightly.

Grinning down at her, he pulled her closer to him protectively. Still, though, she couldn't deny the happiness that coursed through her, of feeling so grateful to be warm and safe again.

It was all Sasuke could do not to tear into Naruto.

Face like dead white stone, he kept to the front, eager to fight something (ANYONE), just to get rid of some of the steam building up. He tried to ignore the way his chest was hurting, how he'd fooled himself into believing that, in the end, she would see just what a worthless _dobe_ the loser was and come running into his arms.

For a brief moment, the child in him that time and hatred had not totally erased wished that he could be the one she turned to, wistfully wanting to...

Love her.

Scowling, he shook his head slowly, like a snake's dance and once again slammed the little boy into dark oblivion.

------------

Violet stretched, wincing as she felt various cutting stings and aches over her body; Itachi'd done a number on her. (Somewhere between the value of pi and infinity, she figured dryly.) She glanced over to Naruto, animatedly talking with a calm Gaara, while Sasuke brooded in the shade.

She sighed.

"Oi, stalker," she greeted, plopping down next to him.

He gave a grunt in response (God, the heat here was draining), and she rolled her eyes. Settling with her back against the tree's rough trunk, she fell into a light nap.

Sasuke used the chance to study her.

Dark brownish-blond hair in a layered cut fell a few scant inches past her shoulders; long, dark eyelashes hid what he knew was probably her one truly pretty feature (which even then, compared to the other kunoichi that'd crossed his path, were fairly average): her eyes.

For some odd, strange reason, the hazel(ish)-green had always drawn him. Perhaps it was because of the way they flashed and narrowed when they were angry, or perhaps just because they rejected him, he didn't know.

Continuing his check on her, he winced slightly as he saw the rest of her face. A few zits (she had acne every now and then, like most teenagers), pushed into obscurity from the huge sickly yellowish purple-blue-black bruise. If he squinted he could see a little green in there, too.

Gross.

Her small hands with long fingers had already told him that she was either a musician herself, or came from a line of musicians. Her shoulders were a _little_ too broad to be considered an entirely flattering feature, but that was okay. She could use to lose a few pounds (good Lord, couldn't we all?), but wasn't overweight.

Her figure was average, nothing to really focus on (plus she and Naruto would kill him if he did), and her short legs were covered in dirt, blood, bruises and scratches.

Good grief, he was attracted to _this_?

No. To the heart that had rejected him when everyone else literally _fought_ for him, that treated him as an equal (ok, be honest, _inferior_), that refused to be blinded by a painful past, a heart filled with darkness, and a loneliness that time would never erase.

Sasuke had lost everything.

Naruto had never had anything.

Perhaps that was why she was so willing to love him; she was everything, to the boy who had nothing. When everyone else had turned away, she turned to _him_, and offered him...

Everything.

And this time, in the end, it was Sasuke who was left with nothing.

--------------------

Her light doze was interrupted by her tingling stalker-senses. Yawning, she winced as she attempted to put 140 lbs. on poor, poor abused feet.

Oh, yes, Itachi was a dead man.

Sasuke was staring off into the distance, and Naruto bounded over, waving his arms and yelling that there were some people about 50 miles off. She groaned.

She really, _really_ wanted a bath.

Or, you know, soap. At this point, she was so desperate to be clean, she'd eat the damn thing. One can only live so long with themselves...

God, how did they _put up_ with it?

Gaara, using his sand to help her to her feet (she'd refused to let them carry her too much, even though they had to go slower; after all, she knew she was heavy enough that she wasn't by any stretch of the imagination a "light load") gently rocked her and she winced.

Either she was hungrier than she thought, or that kick to the stomach had left some _nasty_ bruises (probably both) because she was about to double over from stomach pain.

Oh, shit.

Gaara's eyes narrowed a little bit, and he instantly recalled his sand back, abruptly walking off at a brisk pace through the trees. Naruto gave an outraged shout, and ran over to her.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Violet-chaaaan, what the hell's his problem?" Naruto bounded over, an adorable mix of pouting and concern, looking a little like a puffed-up bullfrog. She gave him a smile that was _far_ too wide to be real, a little too enthusiastically.

"I'm—I'm fine, N-Naruto," she grinned, ignoring her eye twitching.

He scrunched up his face, sniffing. Face red, she hid her face in her hands, groaning. Suddenly, his eyes went wide.

"You're _bleeding_! Why didn't you _tell_ me?" he yelled in horror.

Sasuke, of course, by this time was ambling over to see what was wrong.

She was, of course, contemplating suicide as a viable option at this point.

It was that or the earth swallow her whole, and it seemed like the dirt wasn't cooperating.

Naruto, despite being somewhat difficult to catch things at first, had quickly understood what _that sort of bleeding_ meant, and his face was completely red, letting his long bangs fall over his embarrassed eyes. Kyuubi, of course, had sharply deduced what was going on and was _howling_ in incontrollable laughter and pointing out that at least Naruto's hopes for a family someday could obviously be---

Naruto, eye twitching and face so red he looked like he'd been slapped (_not a bad idea, at this point_, she thought to herself), slammed a hand into his abdomen's seal, hearing a satisfying yelp from the _damn fox._

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow and managed not to smile.

"_What_ is going on?" he drawled, voice humming between amusement and suspicion.

"Nothing! Absolutely _nothing_!" she squeaked.

"It might be best for me to go on ahead. So I will," Gaara called from a safe distance (having Temari for a sister had trained the boy early) and disappeared, relieved, in a swirl of sand.

Naruto squawked out an indignant protest (secretly envying him) and managed to turn to face her but not quite look her in the eye.

She sighed; life, it seemed, had once again made her a cruel, cruel emo-Sasuke—ish—joke that made her want to hit something.

Very, very hard.

"It's fine; go on ahead, too, Naruto," she gave him a weary smile, shooing him away with her hand.

"Are—are you sure?" he studied his feet with intense fascination.

"Naruto. Go."

Giving her a relieved grin, he ran off ahead, where he and Gaara made a silent vow not to talk of _the bleeding._

It was a mutual vow to kill whoever mentioned it first, but since that was most likely to be a tactless Sasuke, hey, it'd all work out _just_ fine.

Sighing again, she considered the Uchiha for one long, calculating moment.

"Take your shirt off."

"I beg your pardon?"

Hope was alive again, Itachi was a saint, Orochimaru had pure intentions for his little-boy prodigies, and Lee was ahead of the fashion world.

Well, at least _one_ of those random conclusions was correct. (Go Lee!)

"Excuse me?" he had both eyebrows raised this time.

Oh, yes, she wanted him. Badly. No wonder she hadn't been afraid to send Naruto off ahead. If Sasuke had been nineteen enough, instead of hovering eternally between seven, twelve, and forty, he would have been cackling.

Sasuke, being Sasuke, merely settled for a smirk with just a _touch_ more arrogance than usual.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Uchiha. Between you and Itachi trying to seduce me, I think I can handle my _girlish tendencies_," she bit off sarcastically, "seeing a little of your pasty skin."

Obviously, she was trying to deny her urges. It was only natural, after all; the prey wouldn't be worth as much if it didn't give but half the chase.

He thought it was almost adorable.

"Strip," she ordered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why?" he asked huskily, dominating her personal space with an intention that was nothing short of predatory. Her eyes narrowing, she gritted her teeth for a breath.

"Because Gaara has personal space issues even bigger than _mine—_which is saying quite a lot, mind you—and Naruto's is too dirty."

He blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to find the logic of her statement and failing.

"I... wha?"

She thought it was probably the smartest thing he'd said to her yet.

He tugged it over his head and handed it to her, black eyes alight with genuine curiosity. She took out a kunai Gaara had slipped her (bless his poor little heart) and started methodically shredding it.

"Oi!" Sasuke demanded, gaping at her.

_He_ _truly did not understand this girl._

"I told you, your shirt was the cleanest," she replied mildly to his exclamation.

Watching her intently as she made long strips out of his clean shirt, he let his thoughts go back to their reunion. How she had looked, staring at Naruto as though she was seeing a ghost from hell itself, how she had been so beautiful when she ran...

To _Naruto's_ arms.

He'd thought that he'd almost lost her to Itachi. It had never occurred to him that he had already lost her to Naruto a long time ago.

The thought of what his brother must have done—no matter how it ended, there were still shadows lurking in those calm eyes—of never seeing her again...

He wondered when, for him, it had stopped being a power struggle for recognition and dominance and he had somehow ended up the loser.

Was this how Naruto had felt, during those years when Sasuke had beaten him without even half-trying? Of having to live with watching him walk away to the devil himself?

He hadn't even walked, he'd _run._

"_Do you think your soul is so worthless, that you'd sell it to the devil incarnate, Sasuke?" _Sakura had asked him one night under the stars. He had been back for awhile, the two falling into an awkward half-life, memories of _before_ left unspoken and unfulfilled, photographs faded with time.

It was a pity he couldn't love her; not the way she had needed, not the way she deserved to be, but she was with someone else now and there was no longer any room for him in that position. Of all of Team Seven, she was perhaps the one who had grown the most. She still had a decidedly uncanny knack to know exactly what he was planning exactly when he didn't want anyone to (she had known, _that night_ too, when he had left her on a park-bench with only an empty thank-you from a hollow heart) and he had been only mildly surprised at her question.

Not for the first time, Uchiha Sasuke wondered if he was a fool.

Staring at this girl, this fearfully powerful girl who tripped over her own feet and smelt and who loved deeply his arch-rival and who he was a fool to give a second glance, he hugged her from behind. Tightly.

The boy he'd left behind and the man he wasn't quite yet both wanted to never let her go.

"May I ask what you are doing?" she asked, a trace of irritation in her voice.

His head buried in her disgusting rat-nest of hair, and he started chuckling. Soon, it rolled into full-blown laugher, his body shaking slightly with the sensation that he had forgotten a very long time ago.

Smiling into her hair, he felt himself almost... almost...

_Almost_ alive again.

Giving a soft smile that she was sure he couldn't see, she let him hold her. She knew he needed it, and even if she couldn't love him like he wanted—needed, probably—her to, she could give him this.

Five minutes. Five minutes of sanctuary, and then they went back to how things were.

But she could give him five minutes.

_Then_ she'd kill him.

------------------------

"You're a fool for letting him so close to her, Uzumaki," the redhead shook his head slowly.

Naruto simply smiled as he watched the two from the trees.

"So a lot of people have called me. But," he shrugged amiably and spread his hands good-naturedly, "I love both of them. Sasuke's a self-centered prick and a damn bastard, but he's my best friend and he's a brother. Violet-chan..." he trailed off, unable to express his feelings adequately in words. His companion thought that maybe he thought he understood, thinking of a man he'd killed with his own hands when he was less than seven years old.

Ai.

_Love._

"Besides... I trust her. Next to Sakura-chan and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, they're my _most precious people_," he continued softly.

"_Next_ to?"

If Gaara had had eyebrows, they would have been raised.

"I meant, they're part of my precious people, not lesser than... argh!" he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Gaara gave a rare chuckle, and tentatively placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I understand, Naruto."

They continued to watch the scene, and five minutes later she pried his arms open and demanded he leave her alone for a moment—on pain of an excruciating death. Shirtless, Sasuke shook his head and entered the brushes to join the two.

Five minutes.

Sometimes it was all the time in the world.

Sometimes she wished that she'd stop reading shojo manga.

--------------------

Read and Review, because it inspires me to write more. What! You're saying you won't review because it's a travesty to literary art! Just wait until----mmph! ---muse has clamped hands over insane authoress's mouth and smiles benevolently at the horrified readers--- muse: you mustn't mind her. she's had a hard day today. --sweetly-- review, please! thank-you for reading so far!


	20. Second Arc: II

Hey! Lookie! I updated again:p _This_ is the chapter I've been waiting for _forever _to write, and I'm glad it's finally gotten to this point. _Now_ the fun starts, and a _crucial_ twist of the plot is revealed next chappie. To anyone who guesses: yay you! If you don't, don't worry. :D Hmmm... not really much to right this time around, except that I _own_ the originial pairing starting from this chapter:

Kisame x Temari.

That's right--you read correctly. I just think that their personalities are so similar, that they would 'click' and have a real chemistry. Of course, that's just me, but since coming up with it I keep wanting to read fics on it. Being, however, that I have too many going on at once _now_, though a sidefic dangling before me is oh so tempting, I must abstain. Drat. Still...

If anybody has one of these or has seen one, lemme know. This is now my all time favorite pairing.

That is all. You may resume reading of the fic (assuming you're even reading the AN in the first place...).

Note: Ashen Rose and Khazia are the inspirations for this chappie. Ashen Rose is my lovely beta-reader for Guardian (hint, hint) and Khazia's just special to me. :D Speaking of, lemme know about the gift fic, ok, Khazia?

Please review (since if you're reading this, you're probably reading the chapter too) to lemme know. I live for reviews like I live for fanfics.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Once Upon Tomorrow**_

_Arc II—Of Mice and Men (and cheese)_

It was too quiet.

There was no sound except that _same damn cricket_ chirping _over_ and _over_ again, and it was driving Sasuke up the wall. Gaara had slunk off to a position that was noticeably downwind (Sasuke agreed; she _did_ smell pretty bad...) to guard them during the night. He didn't sleep anyways, so it wasn't a big deal, even if Akatsuki was after them.

_'Itachi...'_

Scowling, he glanced over at her where she lay curled up into a ball under the blankets, sleeping soundly. He'd watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest to lull himself to sleep, but the way Naruto was cracking his knuckles ruled that possibility out.

Oh, well, a stalker could try.

Glaring up at the stupid stars, which mocked him with their bright and shiningness, he felt miserable. And not all of it was from his cooking, either. He gave Naruto one last chilly _Look_ (which the Uchiha had patented over the years) and turned his back on the stars to fall into a dreamless, black sleep like the dead.

She rose from her bedding, quietly making her way over to Naruto, who she knew was having trouble falling asleep. She didn't blame him—Sasuke's cooking sat well on _nobody's_ stomach.

Gently shaking his shoulder, she put a finger to her lips as he glanced sleepily up at her, half-lidded blue eyes quizzical. Taking him by the hand, she pulled him up and guided him away from the little makeshift camp. They walked along in contented silence for a short ways, admiring the dazzling panorama view of stars blanketing them overhead.

Curling her fingers through his, Naruto's eyes widened and he stole a quick look down before, with an effort, staring straight ahead. She had brought the two of them to a clearing of soft grass. Plopping down on her back to stare at the stars, he tried to reason with her.

"It's not safe to be out here while--"

Putting her finger to his lips to shush him, she smiled at him.

"I'm safe if I'm with you, Naruto."

Shaking his head, his shaggy hair blowing slowly in the night's breeze, he laid down beside her. It struck him, suddenly, her closeness—they were together, looking at the same stars, side by side.

He felt tired all of a sudden, even though it seemed like just a few hours ago he'd sensed her bleeding—

"Funny, I didn't think she was the type to risk your safety by leaving," Gaara's voice calmly cut through the wind, his form stepping from the shadows like a wraith.

"She's not," Violet spoke her form melting away to reveal that of a grinning Kisame.

"EW!" was Naruto's first, immediate response—he'd held hands and nearly kissed _Kisame_?

There are some things in this world that should never happen. For Naruto, that is one of them.

Glaring at him, he ran back desperately to the camp, to see Deidara holding a still-sound-asleep Violet. Every now and then she'd whimper, lashing out with a clenched fist to hit him in the shoulder.

"Seems to be having a bit of a nightmare. Poor thing, must be worn out," he mocked an enraged Naruto who was ready to lunge at him. Sasuke, gritting his teeth, put a restraining hand around his waist and physically stopped him, which made Itachi raise an eyebrow. After all, Sasuke was still shirtless.

"I had wondered if those rumours about you were true. Seeing that you had a woman, I thought they weren't but--"

"_I'M NOT GAY_!" Sasuke shouted, growling.

"Oh. That's good. Then you'll care when I kill her."

At that moment, a kunai sprouted from Deidara's shoulder, causing him to drop her on the ground where she landed, humiliatingly, with her rump in the air.

"God, there _have_ to be better landings that that," she muttered, snatching the kunai from where Deidara had tossed it, said missing-nin glaring at her and holding a hand to the wound.

"Right, like I would sleep through being kidnapped for the _second freakin' time_," she rolled her eyes. Honestly, _men._

Dusting herself off (which didn't help much, since she was filthy as sin—there must have been a shortage of soap or something in this country) she calmly went to stand by a wide-eyed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good afternoon," she greeted cheerfully.

The intricate nighttime genjutsu shattered, and they held their hands up to shield their eyes from the harsh sunlight. Using the distraction for his benefit, Itachi wrapped her in his arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke reeking of sulfur.

* * *

Ok, getting kidnapped _once_ was... somewhat excusable. After all, she had just witnessed what she thought was Naruto's death and was emotionally distraught. Right. 

_Twice_, though? That was it. She was hunting down that girl she'd met (Momo? IchaIcha? Something like that...) because even though they'd only talked once, they'd discovered a mutual love of weapons.

Because, damn it, she wasn't some princess needing a knight. She _was_ the damn knight!

"You're _pathetic_, you know that?" he scowled at her, sneering.

She drew herself up to her definitely less-than-impressive height and held her head high. Glaring right back at him, she used every ounce of dignity she had.

Which wasn't much at the moment, mind you, but all else fails: fake it!

"You are absolutely _worthless_," he snarled, advancing on her. With a brutal kick to her stomach, she doubled over, gasping in agony. The humiliating part was that she _knew_ he'd held himself back, hadn't kicked her with a _fraction_ of his real strength.

That galled her. Sure, she wasn't a kunoichi, sure, she wasn't strong in any sense of the word when compared to the caliber of the ninja of Konoha—_but that didn't mean she was weak, either._

There was a fine line, often blurred, but she had learned the distinction awhile ago. Itachi, it seemed, had _never _learned this.

Come to think of it, neither had Sasuke... Oh well. Must be an Uchiha thing.

"Do you know how much you _irritated_ me? How much I just wanted to _kill_ you?" he hissed, raining blows upon her that were tightly controlled to keep from killing her, despite how he acted like he was losing his temper.

She was breathing raggedly, curled up into a fetal position on the ground. His words hurt as much as her wounds.

"Do you know that now I _loathe_ my brother, _disgust him_, for choosing someone so _weak_ like you for his woman? Do you know that I have to _destroy him_ for diluting the blood of our clan? For even _considering_ you as a possibility to rebirth it? _I hate you._"

His voice was vicious and cruel, and despite his killer intent so powerful it nearly choked her, his voice was purposely low and quiet. He was _enraged_.

Spitting out blood, she slowly sat up, her left hand clutching her forehead, which had blood trickling down it. Struggling to keep control of herself, and thinking that she _really_ needed to learn something flashy to _stop being kidnapped_, she staggered to her feet.

Her hair coming down to cover her eyes as she leaned against a tree for support, her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew he'd hear her anyways.

"Maybe... maybe I _am_ pathetic. Maybe I _am_ weak."

She took a deep breath and nearly gagged at her own stench. KO by BO—she rolled her eyes.

"But... I can do _anything_ when I know that the—the man I love is watching me. _I can find my strength when I know he needs me_. For him... I—_nothing_ can stop me. Not even... not even you, Uchiha."

As an afterthought (because she _really_ didn't want to die yet) she added, "... -san."

Staring at her with a disgusted yet blank expression (hmm, he must've been getting lessons with the Hyuugatard...) he kept the twenty feet between them.

"We'll see about that," he said softly, voice cool, carefully inspecting his nails to make sure the polish hadn't chipped.

Oh, good. That liquid nail protection Tobi had gotten him was working...

_

* * *

_

_'KYUUBI!'_

"**_WHAT IS IT NOW?" _**Kyuubi sighed, disgruntled from being so rudely awaken from a quite delightful nap. Eying the nightscape above him warily, he focused on the flickering image of the man standing near him.

_'HE DID IT AGAIN! HE DAMN IT ALL TO HELL DID IT **AGAIN**!'_

Voice lowering into a growl and booming in the half-world Kyuubi existed in, said demon-fox flattened his ears back.

**_'I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS, KIT. AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU CAN'T KEEP A CLOSER EYE ON YOUR WOMAN.'_**

_'Not... your... fault? I HATE YOU!'_

**_'THE FEELING IS MORE THAN MUTUAL, TURD-BOY. LEAVE ME ALONE TO FINISH MY NAP, AND I'LL GIVE YOU A HELLUVA LOTTA CHAKRA.'_**

Keeping his word, he sent out an enormous amount, the size equivalent of a lesser demon's entire chakra system. Red ribbons of light, thick as the ropes that he'd heard somebody call Orochimaru's "ass-bows" (he snickered), his eyes opened wide as they swirled around in chaos for a moment before shooting off into two different directions.

There was total silence for a long moment.

"**_OH SHIT."_**

After a moment, a few crickets started tentatively chirping again. Kyuubi gave a half-bark of sheepish laughter.

"**_OOPS."_**

Above him, the brilliant moon became full, filling the landscape with red light.

* * *

Lurching on his feet and feeling slightly sick to his stomach (DAMN SASUKE'S COOKING!) he managed to steady himself. He was facing some—wait. Just Kisame.

Cracking his knuckles, intending to end the fight as soon possible, he ignored the somewhat loud sounds of pain that were coming from Gaara and Deidara's fight. Apparently, the Kazekage was fully intent on crushing his opponent's _other_ arm.

Can anybody say _revenge_?

Still, with Gaara happily indulging in murder, violence, and all around _bloody pain_, Naruto could fully concentrate on Kisame.

Except that, during his period of planning, the Mist-nin had gotten the future Hokage into a chokehold. A very painful chokehold.

"Can't—breathe--" Naruto struggled.

Sasuke, busy fighting against a rather... interesting... Tobi, snorted.

"THAT'S THE POINT, DOBE!" he screamed, fighting off a seriously pissed off female Akatsuki member (having knocked Tobi out) that seemed like she either wanted to violate or annihilate him.

He wasn't sure which was the worst fate, but with his experience with fangirls,he was probably going to go with the former.

Unless he destroyed her with chidori nagashi, that is.

Damn. Another kawarimi. Was that the _only jutsu_ this damnable kunoichi _knew_?

Naruto gagged, clutching desperately at the iron grip of the large hand slowly cutting him off from life. Blinking, he swore he was seeing red—literally—and felt the darkness closing in...

_'Fox... if... hap... -er... kill...'_

* * *

Having lost a staring contest with Itachi, she screamed as she was hurled violently several feet in the air, her feet dangling helplessly. She choked, an iron grip around her neck. Fighting desperately against the unseen attacker, she tried to pry off the invisible fingers off, tears of frustration and lack of air unconsciously falling down her scratched, dirty cheeks. 

"Nah--" she whispered, fighting down the rising, unbearable _panic_ and terror. She could feel that she was at least ten feet in the air, around five feet of empty air below her.

_What the hell was going on?_

Itachi watched her, fascinated. His Sharingan could detect nothing—he blinked. He could almost see thick, pale blue fingers... Ah. What a fascinating jutsu his partner had come up with. Still, he would crush Kisame if he killed the chit of a girl before _he_ did.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw slender beams of red light twisting themselves around her in chaos. Writhing, like they were alive, they flickered in and out of his sight, though they were never more than just barely visible, even to his eyes.

_What the hell was going on?_

* * *

Naruto, shaking hands flying through seals, quickly created several kage bunshin which distracted the missing-nin long enough for the battered Leaf-nin to escape. Growling, he jumped back several feet, a clone matching him and formed the rasengan in his palm. 

Screaming out a battle cry, he jumped straight at Kisame, who grinned, downright _predatory._ Naruto's face, whiskers deepened like slash marks and eyes glowing red, was all Kisame saw before everything went blue and white...

* * *

Her hands, like under a shadow possession, were nearly blurred from their strange movements that she had a feeling were seals. To her shock, five "hers" puffed into existence and, thankfully, she dropped to the ground, grabbing her neck and gratefully gasping in air. Her chest hurt like _hell_, but at least she could _breathe_ again. 

And then she was jumping backwards, ridiculously high to a girl deathly afraid of heights, sticking to the cliffside like glue. A feeling of dread settled itself in the pit of her stomach, and she wondered idly what whoever was controlling her was going to do next.

She got her answer in the ball of a burning, swirling ball of pure chakra in her right hand, her clone helping her form it even as it stared at her in total confusion and disbelief. Screaming for a moment at the sheer _agony_ of the chakra burning her hand (like holding fire—barehanded), she grit her teeth as she felt it fade into a kind of dull ache. Suddenly the clones all poofed out, and she groaned.

"_Oh shit."_

Yelling as she watched the ground (too quickly!) rush up to meet her mad, downward leaps, she realized that ol' ball of energy in her hand was sort of aiming itself for Itachi.

"OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOH—CRAAAAAAP!" she screamed as a small crater was formed from where her right-handed punch had landed. The Uchiha had neatly, but barely, evaded the decidedly unexpected blow.

"When did the demon teach you that jutsu?" he murmured, eyes narrowing just a fraction more, the only indication she had to his explosive, smoldering anger.

"He didn't!" she panicked (well, she'd panicked when the invisible thing had tried to strange her—this was just oh-God-it's-Itachi panic), teeth chattering from her shaking.

Strange... it didn't seem like she was lying. She must be extraordinarily good to be able to say that to him, after what he had just _seen_, and still look like she was telling the truth.

No matter. She would die soon, anyways.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock when he felt something _rip_ from him. The Samehada had taken the blow for Kisame and a fine, nigh invisible crack ran from hilt to tip. Realizing that it was trying to absorb the concentrated chakra he'd thrown at it, he swore and jumped back, cradling his hand that inexplicably ached and throbbed like it'd been burnt. 

"You really shouldn't try to pet strange sharks," Kisame gave him a strained grin, sweating from the effort it'd taken to block rasengan.

"Definitely no one stranger," Naruto shot back, glaring. There was no _time_ for this!

"_DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!"_

A whirlwind wrapped around the body of a huge weasel raced towards Kisame, who instantly raised up a water barrier to protect himself. The wind cutting through it in places, when the fierce storm died down a woman stood there with a huge fan and a smile that could have cut bone on her face.

"Seems like my little brother and his friends are always getting into messes."

Settling for a friendly look towards her fellow blonde, she jerked her head north.

"Felt some shitty-big chakra coming from there. I haven't had a good fight in awhile, so I'll take on big, blue, and handsome here," she jerked her head towards the panting Akatsuki member.

He thought he'd never seen a more attractive woman. With a chakra that was nearly as feral as his, he felt like this was a fight he could go all out on and really enjoy.

As if sensing the same thing, she smirked at him, hefting her fan so it rested on her shoulder.

"Let's dance," she grinned.

Already forming seals, he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Sasuke, having just formed a clone for his opponent to chase after, met up with Naruto on the way there. Passing a fierce clash between Deidara and Gaara (well, Gaara was just really looking on amusedly, but still), the latter waving at them, the two stared for a moment before meeting each other's eyes. 

"He really should never smile," Sasuke muttered, feeling the scene was downright _creepy._

"Not like _that_," Naruto agreed.

The two sped on in silence, conserving energy for the fight ahead.

Itachi, bored, decided to make a few gashes into her so he could watch her bleed. When the girl's face morphed and twisted into three eyes and bandages, he cursed silently and retreated to a safe distance. Working with a deranged puppet-master like Sasori had taught him that you _always_ respected a puppet's personal space.

His face impassive, he watched on, only a little less bored than moments ago, as the Sand-nin protected Violet, who was still trembling badly—though whether it was the stress of being near Itachi again or the shock of the strange, brief possession of her body, it was hard to tell.

She was going to guess that it was probably both.

God, she need some chocolate right about now.

Naruto and Sasuke burst through the trees, each powering into their signature jutsus, intent on using a pincer movement. Leaping up, the two followed after him and buried rasengan and chidori into his chest, until the log exploded. Kankurou, watching warily, decided that now was the time to--

Run. Run like hell because he was guessing that Itachi was right behind him.

"Boo."

Already dragging her to her feet, she tried to keep up with his pace but he groaned. This girl was obviously _not_ shinobi, and he finally just stopped, turning around and starting to run in the direction they'd just come from.

"Hey! Why are we running _back_ to the psycho?" she shrieked.

"Because that's where your boyfriends are," he muttered.

Glaring at him, she gratefully collapsed to the ground like—well, a puppet's whose strings had been cut. Kankurou did not find the similarities at _all_ amusing.

Well, maybe just a little.

"I'm not letting you lay a hand on her," Naruto growled.

Itachi smirked.

"Try and stop me."

In retrospect, he probably should've guessed that they would think he meant it. While he was having little difficulty fending the two off at once, he threw up a clone for them to battle against anyways. Holding a kunai lightly, as if it were a flower, he pressed it to her neck.

Everything ceased. As the clone was released, Naruto and Sasuke dropped to the ground, still as stone. Sasuke's pale face was actually white in the sunlight, and Naruto's eyes were tortured.

Her eyes meeting his, lips trembling into a smile, she tried to stop her body's shaking.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Koishii," he whispered back, agonized.

Just as he was about to remove head from body, a shield of sand protected her even as she brought her hands over head—though looking back, she couldn't have told you why, since it didn't help at all.

Instinct, she supposed, from being so short.

The female Akatsuki member, a Grass kunoichi, held an unconscious Tobi, while a slightly worse-for-wear Temari and Kisame entered the scene together. Gaara, holding her gently in his sand, had been chasing after a Deidara that had decided retreat really _was_ the better part of valor.

Or something like that. The quote escapes me at the moment, unlike said missing-nin who'd nearly been caught by Gaara.

"You helped her, out at the hideout," Itachi accused lowly. The blonde's eyes bugged out.

"I'm blonde but not stupid, yeah?" he snapped back.

"Actually, you're just dead," Gaara replied, cheerfully, his sand creeping back towards Deidara.

Sasuke, unbearably still with his brother _right there_, lunged at him. Predicting that Itachi would dodge and immediately counterattack, he plunged his chidori into Itachi and for a moment, teetering on the edge of the cliff, Itachi's eyes were the warm black he'd known as a boy.

"So... this is the end... _foolish little brother._"

Falling down and disappearing into the mist, no one moved.

"Well..." Deidara spoke, inching off. The kunoichi snorted and disappeared, muttering about comrades and male idiocy. Following her lead, soon it was only the Sand and Leaf-nin, with Kisame lingering for a moment, shooting a brief, unreadable glance at Temari, who ignored him.

"We'll be going. Right now, we have no fight against you. As for Itachi..."

Kisame heaved a sigh.

"The pain in the ass... go home, kiddos."

Taking his leave, but not before giving an elaborate bow to a highly amused Temari, as he passed by Violet she snagged his cloak.

Giving her a questioning glance, she gave him a small smile.

"Next time you try to imitate Deidara... don't forget to add the 'unn'."

Startled, he grinned down at her and messed up her hair.

"Take care of yourself, girlie."

Everyone turned their attention to a shocked Sasuke, who was staring down into the valley with something like regret and something _very_ much like empty triumph.

Moving as if to jump down it (even a ninja of his skill would probably not survive, with the cliff being as sheer and slick as it was) he felt two warm arms wrap around him tightly.

"Don't. Just because I hate you doesn't mean I want you to die. I swear, if you jump, you're taking me with you. I'll find some way that you survive even if I die and I'll haunt you for eternity. I'm just stubborn enough to do it, too, Uchiha."

Giving a short chuckle, he nodded slowly. Stepping back, she felt the world spinning and her energy drained. Sasuke caught her as she fell, before reluctantly handing her to Naruto.

Managing to open her eyes just long enough to see Naruto's smiling face, she gave him a tired smile back.

"... let's go home..."

* * *

"_You know... that wasn't very nice, Itachi."_

_As the partners watched the group head back towards Konoha, Itachi ignored him and licked a cut on his finger clean. Kisame eyed him in disbelief._

"_I don't believe it. You mean to tell me that she **actually** landed a blow on you? She brought **blood**?" he exclaimed. **Now** he'd seen everything._

_Well... except for the insane, but oh-so-tempting blonde kunoichi in a little black kimono, but there was time enough for that. He had a helluva lotta vacation days coming up..._

_Silently, the two disappeared and the forest, having ignored them all, went back about its business. _

* * *


	21. Second Arc: III

Bwuahahaha. I hath returned. :) Fear, oh ye unsuspecting readers:)

Actually, considering I've gotten 4 hours of sleep, about to go on to a ten-hour shift, and all I want to do is crawl back on the couch, I feel pretty good. Anywhoo, the long awaited chapter (for me, at least!) where most of the plot really starts to come together. Yes, yes, I know--chapter 12 was pretty important, too, but the Second Arc is where most of the stuff'll _really_ take place.

Now, before I say anything else: GO TO KHAZIA'S PAGE ON DEVIANTART RIGHT NOW. She's uploaded a FANTASTIC fanart of Violet-chan on her page. Seriously, it'll rock your sox off. :) And Ashen Rose has made some lovely fanart for _Guardian_, and I'll post the link (with permission) when I change my profile.

Without further ado, the next chapter of OUT. As always, read and review please. I need reviews like a girl needs chocolate.

* * *

_**Once Upon Tomorrow**_

_**Arc II—Of Blondes and Bombshells**_

Tiredly dropping to the ground, she kissed the stone steps lovingly.

_Finally_, they were back at the onsen!

Groaning pitifully, she dragged herself back into a teetering standing position and sighed. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head up to look up at the beautiful blue sky overhead.

"SOOOOORAAAAA!"

Shouting as loud as she could, birds took flight and the shinobi with her winced. Shingan, tending to some minor wounds, shook her head amusedly.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Sora cried.

Taking in her battered, beleaguered figure, he glared daggers at Sasuke, who ignored him. Deciding to save his revenge for later, he grinned a smile as brilliant as the sun itself and ran towards her, leaping over the low tables in joy—

Until, grabbing his nose, his eyes tearing up, he fell to the ground gasping.

"You—smell—_terrible_!"

He could blame all of his tears on the smell. Of _course_ he wasn't crying to see his onee-chan...

Nah. It was just the smell.

Rolling her eyes, she staggered over and hauled him into a tight hug. Ruffling his hair, she grinned down at him, and a few workers tentatively came over. Ignoring them for a moment, she bent down to whisper into his hair.

"It's time for us to stop grieving. She's proud of you. Let her go."

Walking past him, his eyes wide and his clenched hands shaking, he simply stood there, trying to concentrate on breathing. Forgetting her... moving on...

Sasuke and Naruto eyed him curiously as they walked past, Gaara only giving him a cursory glance before ignoring him.

"Ano... Miss... perhaps you would like to bathe?" one of them asked nervously, twisting her hands. The young lord had given them strict orders to treat her with the highest respect, and Yukiko-san had taken them aside and politely told them that if they were rude, she'd maul them alive.

Only she had said so much more _properly_, of course.

Waving her hand, Violet let them drag her off to a private bathing area in profound relief.

_Finally_, she could bathe.

_In peace!_

* * *

After getting the first decent meal since they'd left the daimyo, Naruto patted his stomach contentedly. Gaara, perky ever since fighting Deidara, was whistling as he stabbed a training dummy that Hojo had kindly provided them. Kankurou and Temari, used to expecting every form of insanity from their unstable little brother, had ceased their shocked staring of him and accepted it, the three joking around, almost like a normal family.

Sasuke, brooding, had eaten as much as Naruto and stared at the dirt mournfully. Ever since things had settled down during the relatively uneventful trip back to the onsen, the image of Naruto's face blending over hers just before she'd been kidnapped (for the first time, at least) had been nagging at him. He scowled, resting his chin on his hands, he glanced up disdainfully at Neji.

"Hinata-sama... needed me very little. She has grown... more acceptable, I suppose," Neji murmured quietly, mouth quirking into the ghost of a smile, distant white eyes tinged with pride so fragile and fleeting it was almost... painful to regard.

Sasuke snorted.

"You mean she's grown powerful enough that she could beat you in a fair fight and you know it."

Neji's mouth inched a little higher.

"I am a shinobi. I do not fight fair."

"Neither does she," a female voice interjected itself into the conversation, Temari jerking her head in the direction of the baths.

"Her personality, her heart, is totally open. She and Naruto-san are a good match for each other," Shingan agreed, inclining her head in greeting to the prodigies.

Naruto, wet hair hanging around his face in a visage hauntingly reminiscent of the Fourth, bounded over with his hands clasped behind his head, Kankurou following.

"By the way, Temari, what the hell was going on between you and the shark-boy?" Kankurou demanded, teasing. Temari tossed her hair proudly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm sure," she sneered good-naturedly.

"Temari has a boyfriend?" Gaara asked, red head cocked and grinning a soft smile.

It seemed like an eternity since dark clouds had hovered over them as they talked and joked. When Violet was done scrubbing herself a couple of hours later, she joined them. Everyone was so relaxed and content, the only one even half-trying to be depressed was Sasuke, and she managed to bring a tiny smile out of him when she kicked Neji's shin; she was convinced he was trying to "peek" at her. When Naruto tackled him, the two tussling on the ground, the rest laughing so hard they were crying, there was such a profound sense of peace that Sora, drifting off to himself for a moment, stared up at the sky.

"Hikaru-chan... You'd be proud of her. Onee-chan's... really grown up."

Giving a gentle smile only fringed with melancholy, bright eyes caught a glance of streaking light.

"You're laughing, aren't you? I... I'm happy, too."

Looking back at the others, he took a deep breathe and squared his shoulders.

"Goodbye, Hikaru-chan."

* * *

Chatting happily, the group settled into their hotel rooms, the daimyo still undergoing repairs from the battle and the few skirmishes that had happened when Naruto and the others were gone. They were currently all piled in Yukiko's room, as she popped some popcorn.

"--yeah, and the strangest thing happened when I was fighting Itachi," Violet spoke around a mouthful of the treat, swallowing hastily.

Naruto and Sasuke, all ears now, watched her as she animatedly told her tale, greatly downplaying the danger she'd been in until they were all roaring in laughter, except the aforementioned two. Sora was laughing, but his eyes were concerned. He knew how his onee-chan tended relate dangerous situations involving herself while leaving out all real danger.

Naruto, hearing about the hand around her neck, started choking. Gaara pounded him hard on the back, until the piece he was choking on flew out and landed in Neji's hair. Disdainfully pulling it out, he popped it in a laughing Sasuke's mouth. His facing turning green, he swallowed it with difficulty, while glaring daggers at the fellow prodigy.

Naruto, stealing the chance, grabbed her hand and led herself out while everyone else was otherwise occupied. Standing out in the garden, watching the stars, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Resting his chin on the top of her head, his blue eyes were worried and hesitated.

"Violet-chan..."

Freezing from his tone, she prepared herself for the blow that was surely coming. What was it? Had he finally decided she was too much trouble? She had too many commitment issues? She wasn't strong enough to stand by the next Hokage's side? She felt herself trembling and hated herself for it. She'd been dumped enough before, dumped other guys often enough.

"Violet-chan," his voice rumbled, arms tightening around her and she willed herself to have the strength not to cry.

"Koishii... the battle against Itachi you described... was a mirror of my fight with Kisame," he said slowly, softly, as her eyes widened. Gasping in shallow breaths, she whirled around and buried herself into his chest, sobbing relievedly. She had thought for sure... she didn't have the strength to say goodbye...

"Violet."

A deep, imperious voice spoke. Sniffling, her face red and tear-streaked and nose running, she felt Naruto's arms tighten comfortingly around her back and bring her closer to him, blue eyes regarding Neji warily.

"I have made a decision."

Sasuke, slinking from the shadows, regarded the pair with fury, swallowing it long enough to listen to what his rival had to say.

"I... am going to stop wasting my time chasing after you when... it is clear... that your affections lie irrevocably in... another direction."

Giving her a small smile, his serious eyes locked onto Naruto's, he gave a slight nod.

"Don't hurt her, Uzumaki."

Walking away, head held high, proudly, Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"This is sudden. Why are you giving up?" he glared, suspicious.

_Neji watched as Naruto watched her with eyes wide with the wonder that only those in love for the first time, the **last** time, have ever been capable of. His eyes widened for a fraction, taking in her shy smile back, their matching light blushes like sweethearts caught carving their names into a tree._

_He realized something. There was a time when even a prodigy, when even stalker, had to let go._

_He smiled, standing straight for what felt like the first time in ages, and joined back in. So what if he couldn't have her? It didn't matter. She was happy, and she was a friend. If she could never be more, he could understand that._

_After all, he'd never really loved her in the first place. An alluring set of eyes flashed through his head, and he smiled to himself, a plan forming in his mind..._

"I... learned to let go. Hinata-sama... taught me that."

Read as: Hinata, Shikamaru having told her everything he'd managed to glean and/or pick up on (the sneaky little genius), beat him senseless. Once she processed the fact that her Naruto-kun had found someone else, someone to be happy with forever, she had found the strength to smile through her tears.

Neji'd never realized just how much she'd grown since their fight in the chuunin exam. Maybe he was the blind one, after all...

Who knows? Maybe Kiba would have a chance with her after all. He hoped so. They both deserved some happiness in their lives.

Sasuke let go of his arm reluctantly, and turned to a recomposed Violet and grinning Naruto.

"Tell me _exactly what you meant_ when you said that her fight was a mirror of yours."

A feeling like the weight of the dead settled itself around him and, not for the first time, he felt like he was drowning.

* * *

Frowning, Naruto's face twisted in concentration, the three struggled to put together what exactly had happened. Her face, white like a ghost, was blank, eyes distant as she thought furiously.

"It happened... right after... Kyuubi sent you chakra?" she desperately tried to reconcile the fact that Naruto had the _Kyuubi_ sealed inside of him. He'd told her, reluctantly, for the first time in his life almost _ashamed_ of the double-edged gift the Yondaime had bestowed for his birth.

She'd thrown her arms around him and _laughed_, giddily, because she had imagined so much worse things. Like he was secretly born a girl and changed back when he landed into hot springs. Or something.

Biting her lip, not daring to even think the half-formed theory spreading itself out before her, she waited for Naruto's slow nod, eyes brightening in understanding.

"Sasuke-teme... I think we're going to need your damn eyes for this," he said slowly.

Sasuke, who'd already been gnawed by his suspicions, took her hand and placed it on Naruto's seal, the Uchiha's hand resting on top of hers. All three closing their eyes, they slumped on the tatami...

"_**I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'D FINALLY REALIZE IT. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH," **Kyuubi rumbled, sighing. His tails swishing agitatedly, he predicted a lot of shouting from a certain number-one hyperactive knucklehead ninja-slash-future Hokage. And jumping around._

_**'LIKE A BLONDE FLEA,'** he though in amusement._

"_OI! FOX! WHAT THE **HELL** DID YOU DO?" Naruto demanded angrily, pointing an accusing figure at the small mountain of a demon._

"_**DON'T BLAME ME, STUPID KIT. ASK YOURSELF WHAT ITACHI STARTED AND I FINISHED."**_

"_Huh?" he scratched his head._

"_You **finished**? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled._

_Kyuubi sighed._

"_**KIT, WHAT ARE A PAIR OF FOXES?"**_

_Blinking at the sudden change of conversation, he grinned sheepishly and shrugged._

"_I dunno—mates, I guess?"_

"_**INCREDIBLE. YOU'RE ACTUALLY RIGHT. NOW, WHAT PART OF ME IS SEALED INTO YOU?"**_

_Naruto scowled, avoiding an array of unpleasant images at how the question was phrased._

"_Your—soul?" he guessed tentatively._

"_**IT'S A MIRACLE, TWO GUESSES RIGHT IN A ROW. NOW, PUT THOSE TWO TOGETHER AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE?"** Kyuubi sighed._

_Naruto pondered it for a moment, while her and Sasuke's eyes were huge in shock._

"_Mate-souls...? EW! KYUUBI NO HENTAI! BAKABAKABAKA!" Naruto screamed._

_Kyuubi growled, nine tails twitching in aggravation._

"_**OBVIOUSLY THE INTELLIGENCE WAS SHORTLIVED. ****SOULMATES, YOU IDIOT KIT!"**_

"_Well, how am I supposed to--!"_

_Naruto's mouth fell open in shock as she sank to the (floor? What did you call a surface that didn't really exist, anyways?) ground, knees given out in shock._

"_Soul... mates?" she whispered._

"_**... AA. UCHIHA, I'M SURE YOUR EYES NOTICED IT, RIGHT BEFORE YOUR IDIOT BROTHER USED THAT DAMNED TSUKIYOMI ON HER, WHEN YOU WERE MOST ATTUNED TO HER. YOUR BARRIERS WERE DROPPED ENOUGH--"**_

"_I saw his face over hers. I thought it was the aftereffect of a genjutsu..." he said quietly, cutting of the demon before it could speak anymore._

"_Huh?" Naruto asked, confused._

"_The... Itachi..." she looked up suddenly._

"_**GLAD TO SEE ****SOMEONE HERE CAN PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER. YES. ITACHI'S TSUKIYOMI WAS THE 'CATALYST' AND I WAS THE 'BRIDGE'. OR RATHER, MY CHAKRA WAS THE BRIDGE."**_

"_Ok, now I'm **really** confused," Naruto scowled._

"_We were... always soulmates. It was probably decided... before we were ever even born. Tsukiyomi... just sort of... 'awoke' that and... Kyuubi... sealed it?" she whispered._

_Sasuke's hands were clenched into tight fists, his hands trembling violently in grief and rage._

_'So... from the very beginning... there was no... I never had a chance...'_

"_**ALL HUMANS HAVE SOULMATES. SOMETIMES THEY ARE LOST**_ **_BEFORE THEY CAN MEET. SOMETIMES BY THE TIME THEY DO, THEY HAVE FORGED BONDS WITH OTHERS. SOMETIMES, THOUGH SOULMATES, THEY ARE SIMPLY NOT DESTINED TO BE. AND A VERY FEW MERELY HATE EACH OTHER."_**

"_I..." she shook her head vigorously._

_Naruto glanced over at her, wide-eyed, but a deep hope welling up within him._

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

_Startled, the males stared at her as she jumped to her feet, wiping roughly at her eyes._

"_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT DESTINY, OK?" she screamed, eyes blazing and defiant._

_Watching her, his bewildered heart sank. So she didn't love him after all...?_

_Holding his breath, Sasuke dared himself to hope._

"_If I am with Naruto... if I stay with Naruto..."_

_She walked over and took his hand tightly in hers. He watched her, unable to decipher just what she was about to say: whether she'd break his heart or keep it forever._

"_If... someday... I live my life with him..." she took a deep breath, "...it will be my decision, and mine alone."_

_Naruto let out the breath he'd been holding and crushed her tightly against him, grinning so widely it hurt. Sasuke turned away sharply, hand grasping his shirt where his heart was._

"_**MAYBE YOU TWO ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AFTER ALL. LITTLE VIXEN, LOOK AFTER THIS IDIOT JINCHUURIKI OF MINE. HE HAS A HABIT OF NEARLY DYING."**_

_Swallowing, she nodded. Eyes straying over to Sasuke, she felt a rare pity for him. Reaching out to touch his arm, he jerked it away from her and abruptly the three were ripped away._

"_**KIT... I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. A SOULMATE IS A TRICKY THING."**_

"_So do I, Kyuubi."_

* * *

Snatching his hand off of hers, Sasuke stalked off into the shadows, hatred and fury boiling inside of him like a dark witch's brew, a portent of disaster. Sorrowfully, Naruto watched him go, feeling like the barely-closed chasm between the two had been forced open again. She noticed this, and glanced down.

"If you want... I'll leave," she said quietly.

Turning around to stare at her, he was about to protest—_loudly—_but she smiled sadly and put a finger to his lips, shaking her head.

"Just listen for a moment. Ok? You and Sasuke have been best friends since forever... right? Do you really want to risk that relationship—a relationship with one of your _precious people—_just for me? Please... think about it."

Slowly, reluctantly, she withdrew her hand and turned to walk away.

_'Sasuke... oh, Sakura-chan, if only I could get your advice right now... we're—Team 7's falling apart again...'_

Naruto's face grew determined, and he snapped his hand out, grabbing her wrist and roughly pulling her towards him. Giving a squeak of surprise that made her wince because, damn it, she'd wanted to play it so much _cooler_ than that, he wrapped his arms around her prone body.

"If our friendship ends over this..."

Her heart pounding in her ears, she looked everywhere but his face, until, with hands so gentle in that moment it was impossible to believe he was a shinobi except for slim fingers rough with callouses, he forced her to look him in the eye, cradling her face.

"... maybe we were never really friends in the first place."

Taking his headstrong courage and holding onto it tightly, he resolved his next words to come out.

"I've made my decision. You... are the one... I want to be with."

Slowly, with a quiet confidence she'd never seen in him, he cupped her chin up to meet him as he descended down, giving her a kiss that was as sweet as before, but with a burning passion that was new to both.

_'Forever.'_

* * *


End file.
